


Sidelines

by SkyLynnx



Series: Cops and Lawyers [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Married Life, Raising kids, family life, side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynnx/pseuds/SkyLynnx
Summary: In this continuation of Cops and Lawyers, our heroes, Korra/Asami and Kuvira/Harper take a backseat as the minor/supporting characters take center stage, as we glimpse into the lives of Opal/Bolin, Mako/Xander and Izumi/???I know this won’t be for all the fans of Cops and Lawyers and newcomers will have to read, starting with Legal Love, to get what’s going on. Rest assure though, there will be interactions with our heroes, including Kya/Lin and Yasuko, who I consider main cast.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Hiroshi Sato/Yasuko Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Original Male Character
Series: Cops and Lawyers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109718
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back a lot sooner than I thought I would be, but since I've been laid off due to this pandemic, I've got more time on my hands.
> 
> Like I said in the summary this won't be for everyone, since I'll be more focused on my minor/supporting cast. But people seem to enjoy my writing, so here's more, but with a bit of a twist.
> 
> It is, of course recommended that you have read up to this point in the series, starting with Legal Love.

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” Lin said as Kya fixed her collar.

“Because you promise me we would.” Kya replied with a smile. “Besides, Izumi is your friend and… and...” The doctor trailed off before clearing her throat.

“And Aidan is your friend?” Lin suggested with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes… he is a friend and he’s never really dated seriously before.” Kya said as she turned to head out.

“Whoa whoa…” Lin called reaching out for her wife’s arm and stopping her.

“Yes?” Kya asked sweetly.

“He’s never seriously dated before? Are you kidding me!?” Lin said in disbelief, now worried for her friend.

“Yeah… in a way he was like me, before you that is.” Kya explained with a shrug and before Lin could speak she was continuing. “Let’s go, or we’ll be late.” And hurried out. Lin huffed and followed her wife.

“Why are we doing this?” Harper asked as she and Kuvira were sitting towards the back of the restaurant.

“Aren’t you worried about the Commander?” Kuvira asked as she lifted her menu, pretending to read it.

“No… not really. Izumi can handle herself.” Harper said with a shake of her head, thinking she should have never agreed to this.

“Well, I’m concerned about her, that doctor is probably only interested in sleeping with her for as long as possible.” Kuvira said, seeing her parents, Izumi and Aidan come into the restaurant.

Harper rolled her eyes, then checked her phone, she smiled faintly. Asami had texted her, Ella went to bed without any trouble. Their daughter was staying with Asami and her family for the night.

“Who are you talking too?” Kuvira asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Major looked up at her wife. “That was Asami… our daughter has gone to bed without any trouble.”

“Was there any doubt?” The younger woman questioned. Ella was a bit shy around most people, but she was well behaved.

“You know instead of spying on them, we could… just have a nice dinner together, like a date.” Harper said a little irritated.

“We don’t do dates.” Kuvira reminded her wife with a brief glance then went back to observing.

Harper let out a frustrated sigh, she really should have not agreed to this, but she was kind of hoping to turn this into a romantic dinner. Their daughter was quite the handful now that she was walking more. It had been a few weeks since they really had any time alone with each other.

Harper was going to speak up, but her wife was intently watching Izumi and her date. Aidan had casually placed his hand on Izumi’s thigh.

“They have already slept together, you know.” The Major commented as their drinks arrived.

“Yeah I know, training has been a little lax since they got involved.” Kuvira said, turning her attention back to Harper.

“I can change that, if you don’t think your being challenged enough.” Harper said rather smugly.

Kuvira smiled sarcastically at her wife. “No thanks.” Their food arrived promptly however, Kuvira was still very much interested in her personal surveillance mission. The Major periodically looked to her Commander and things seemed to be going well, even the Chief was starting to relax and enjoy the evening.

“Kuvira.” Harper called and her wife only hummed not even looking at her. “Kuvira, look at me.”

The young woman hesitated for several seconds then acknowledged her.

“Can we please just enjoy our evening.” The Major half asked as Kuvira started to grin.

“Can we have sex tonight then?”

Harper groaned with a roll of her eyes, of course that’s what she would want. “Only if you stop watching them.” Kuvira was actually thinking it over.

“Okay.” She started slowly, trying very hard not to look over and Harper found that very amusing, although using her wife’s weak spot for sex wasn’t exactly fair.

“Let’s eat then.” Kuvira smiled, the sooner they finished the sooner they could go, and she wouldn’t be tempted to go back to watching. But as her wife’s started to smile Kuvira got the sinking feeling Harper would drag this out.

Damn, she thought, Harper use to be into sex just as much as she was, even during her pregnancy they were still sleeping together regularly, until Ella was born. Yes, it was tough and exhausting to raise a child, but Kuvira got the sense the older woman wasn’t into sleeping together like in the past.

Kuvira was really trying not to look over but could just see them out of the corner of her eye. Harper was grinning if Kuvira even peeked their deal would be off. However, she was free to look at them and as she did her eyes widened a little.

"What? What's happening?" Kuvira asked hastily trying so hard not to look.

Harper didn't speak right away watching as Izumi had leaned into Aidan and gave him a quick kiss.

"Aww… come on Harper." Kuvira whined.

The Major shook her head slightly annoyed. "Fine… look."

"We still having sex later, right?" Kuvira just had to make sure.

"Yes…" Harper replied with a huff.

Kuvira immediately whipped her head around and caught the foursome all laughing. With her wife distracted Harper flagged the waiter down and asked for the bill.

"Finish up… love." Harper said which got the younger woman’s attention as she narrowed her eyes.

"You’re done... Already?" Kuvira asked looking at the Major's plate, she was indeed done, while Kuvira only had a few bites left.

"I was eating while you were staring." Harper was still annoyed.

At least Kuvira had the decency to look apologetic.

"Sorry… you know I'm just worried about the Commander because that doctor is an ass."

"According to your mother… that is." Harper countered.

"He was hitting on Kya, then turned around and made her life difficult for a while." Kuvira protested.

Harper was in disbelief did her wife even hear herself talk.

"So? You flirted and still do with Yasuko, also a married woman."

Kuvira waved that down. "It’s just for fun, she knows it and I know it."

But her wife wasn't convinced, and she knew something that Kuvira probably didn't think she did.

"Your unbelievable, you know that?" Harper started with a snort. Leaving Kuvira confused, this was getting out of hand now.

"I know for a fact that before we were together, you fantasized about sleeping with her."

Kuvira could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, not only because that was true but because of that dream she had. But how did the Major know that? Asami, she probably told her.

"So… I… it was just a fantasy." Kuvira stuttered.

"So, you can't judge someone else for doing the same thing you do." Harper pointed out, making her wife’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I guess, uh…. we won't be doing it tonight." Kuvira said weakly as she adverted her gaze from the Major.

Harper let out a small sigh, before replying, "Yes, we will be doing it. I can't use sleeping together as a weapon against you."

That had Kuvira straightening up, eyes lighting up, as a small smile appeared.

"Plus… it's been a while and even I could use a night with you." Harper admitted.

"There's the woman I fell in love with and married." Kuvira continued to smile.

The waiter arrived with the bill and as Kuvira was paying she noticed the Major was looking off at something intently. While waiting for her debit the younger woman followed Harper's gaze, making her green eyes soften.

As the waiter left they both stood preparing to leave and were certain they slipped out unnoticed.

Once in the parking lot Kuvira spoke up.

"You want another, don't you?"

Harper stopped in front of their car and turned sharply on her wife.

"What? No… Ella is quite the handful..." Although the Major had trailed off seeing that Kuvira wasn't convinced.

"We could..." The younger woman shrugged slightly as she continued. "If that'll make you happy."

Harper was going to bring a swift resolution to this topic. "I can't get pregnant again… it would be too risky for me and the baby."

Kuvira knew that but replied with, "I could get pregnant."

Blue eyes widened in surprise. "Kuvira… you already make me happy; I can't stress that enough." Harper had put her hands on her wife's biceps, to emphasize her point.

"I know… but if you become unhappy… then you'll leave me, and I'll be alone again." Kuvira confessed as she blinked back a few tears.

Harper quickly pulled her wife into a hug. "If I become unhappy, I'll let you know, and we can work through it." They pulled away and Kuvira nodded, trying her best to smile.

"Now let's get you home… I want to take care of you." Harper said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Their meal was finishing up and things had gone smoothly.

"Chief, I gotta say you are certainly less intimidating out of uniform and in a relaxed environment." Aidan commented.

"And you doctor, are not the total ass I thought you were." Lin said before wincing a little as Kya had squeezed her thigh.

"Lin!" Izumi chastised. "He's helped to save your life and the lives of your officers… including your daughter." Despite knowing Lin wasn't very fond of him and that she was worried about her, Izumi figured she could give him a chance. Truth was she wasn’t expecting much other than some fun. They hadn't even really decided if they were official or not.

"It’s alright, the Chief is just worried because she cares, which also makes her overprotective." Aidan explained as his hand covered Izumi's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Moments passed before Kya spoke up. "I thought emergency medicine was your thing, not psychiatry."

"I changed specialties only after a year, both my parents figured emergency medicine would be a better fit for me." Aidan explained with a slight shrug, but felt Izumi tighten her hand on his.

"Wouldn't emergency medicine be more stressful and difficult?" Lin asked, perhaps she wasn't so different from him, considering they both wanted their parents’ approval.

"It was, but I managed, I've always been good in emergency situations." Aidan said and saw Izumi smile, thinking he was glad to have taken a chance and started dating.

"So does your parents know you are seeing someone?" Izumi asked curiously.

He shook his head ‘no’, much to the others amazement. However, the Commander frowned a little, was he embarrassed by her?

"Why not?" Izumi spoke up, "I've told my dad that I was seeing someone."

Kya and Lin exchange glances not wanting to be a part of this potential argument. Seeing that Lin wanted to speak up, Kya again squeezed her thigh. Giving Aidan the chance to speak first.

"I will… soon." And he was glad Izumi hadn't removed her hand from his.

It was probably time to wrapped this up and get the bill.

"We should do this again… maybe at our place, sometime later this month?” Kya suggested which had everyone agreeing.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kya said as she and Lin headed for their car, Izumi and Aidan were ahead of them heading to their vehicle.

"No, it wasn't, but I'm still weary of him, if he hurts Izumi the entire tactical division will be after him." Lin explained as she took one last look at her friend.

Kya consider that might be true and once in the car she added her take on things.

"You know, men can get their feelings hurt as well, they just don't show it quite like women do."

The Chief was about to start the car but paused. "Your right… although I've dated guys and none of them seemed to have their feelings hurt."

Kya looked skeptical. "How about Tenzin, he was upset about it. He was hurt by not only the breakup but… well, sleeping with me."

Lin never thought of that, since it was him that had sort of broke up with her because she didn't want children.

"But he did get over it quickly and started dating someone younger, that gave him a family."

The doctor’s eyes followed her co-worker’s vehicle leave before looking back to her wife. "I don't want either of them to get hurt and Aidan is a caring guy, you just have to give him a chance."

That was something Lin could agree on.

Harper watched as Ella crawled all over her mom, as Kuvira, Korra, the twins and even Naoki were all playing on the living room floor. They were at Asami's and Korra's place, since Ella had stayed the night as did Naoki, since the elder Satos were working on this sunny Saturday.

"You okay?" It was Asami's voice as she stood by the Major in the kitchen.

She simply nodded with a brief glance.

The lawyer knew there was more though. "Did everything go alright last night?"

"It did." Harper smiled as she straightened up from having been leaning on the kitchen’s island. "It’s just… well, I still can't believe the lengths Kuvira would go to make me happy."

Asami was intrigued and her friend continued.

"If I wanted another baby… Kuvira would get pregnant, since I can’t."

Asami was very surprised but picked up on the use of ‘I.’ "You both have to want another one though."

Harper let out a small breath, before speaking. “Yeah I know… and we talked about it, but Kuvira…” She trailed off as Ella and Naoki were trying to restrain Kuvira by holding her arms behind her back as she pretended to struggle.

“She worries that you’ll leave her if you become unhappy.” Asami figured and Harper nodded before saying.

“The thing is though, even if we broke up… she wouldn’t be alone.”

Suddenly Korra was calling out, “Help me!” As her twins were crawling over her. She was only half pretending though; her girls would be three this winter and they were certainly bigger and heavier now.

Naga was in the living room but simply lifted her head before becoming disinterested and putting her head back down.

“Sorry… can’t help.” Kuvira said with a laugh then she broke free and grabbed her little girl. Ella squealed and squirmed in her mom’s arms, but Naoki came to Ella’s aid and Kuvira had to let Ella go to put the little boy in to a loose headlock.

They continued to watch for a little while longer before hearing a vehicle coming up the driveway. Heading into the living room Asami and Harper saved Korra from the twins.

“Thanks.” Korra said sitting up and catching her breath.

“Settle down, Ella.” Harper said as she let Gaige down and pulled her daughter into her arms kissing her cheek.

Naoki broke from Kuvira’s hold all but ready for round two when his sister’s voice stopped him.

“Calm down, Naoki, we have company coming.”

“Who?” Naoki asked looking to the door.

“Uncles Mako and Xander.” Kuvira said as she stood up and stretched out her back.

The kids were excited at seeing the guys as they all waited by the door.

“I wonder what they want to tell us?” Korra asked as she and the other adults stood behind the kids. Asami shrugged, “Must be important.”

“I hope they’re not moving.” Kuvira said a little apprehensively, the others agreed. Mako and Xander were important to them and their kids. Perhaps when their girls got older they might want a guy’s advice on things, since they might not want to talk to their parents.

Xander opened the door, announcing their presence although everyone was waiting on them anyways. Holding the door open for his husband, Mako came in holding a baby’s car seat.

The adults looked at each other, shocked, even the kids were silent realizing Mako was holding on to a baby.

“Hi.” Mako said looking around at the stunned expressions.

“Who’s that?” Naoki spoke up, pointing as the adults were still in shock.

“Well…” Xander started as he took the baby, a boy into his arms. “This is Ryder, our son.” The little blonde boy was awake taking everything in.

“Son?” Korra repeated. “He looks a few months old; this just didn’t happen.”

“He’s 19 months.” Mako said with pride as he placed his hand on Xander’s back, as Ryder looked to his other parent and now wanted to be held by Mako.

“Of course, you want your father.” Xander said passing him over.

Kuvira chuckled, “So you’re the dad or daddy, huh?”

As the guys came further into the house, Mako knelt, seeing that the kids wanted to see the baby.

“That’s right… mom or is it mommy?” Xander said with a smug smile and received a playful swat to his shoulder.

“He’s adopted… right?” Asami asked as her twins were fascinated by Ryder.

“Yeah… well… it will be official in a week or so.” Mako said looking up with a smile.

“So how about you guys start from the beginning.” Kuvira suggested and Xander nodded, as she, the others sat down on the couch, their kids still enthralled with Ryder, who had amazing blue eyes, a bit of blond hair and a very cute smile.

Mako placed Ryder on the floor and took a step back, he was outgoing and as soon as his eyes landed on the husky, he was crawling to her. Korra quickly made her way to Naga, while she was great with kids, but Ryder was new, plus the others were crowding around her too.

“Ella, come here.” Harper said waving her over, she hesitated for a moment before coming to her mother and being picked up.

“Girls… Naoki, stay back… let him see Naga.” Asami said, she didn’t need any of them getting pushy with each other wanting to pet the dog first.

Naoki obeyed and stayed back, the twins didn’t listen well, but Kuvira ushered them away to help to distract them elsewhere, while Korra showed the newcomer how to gently pet Naga.

Mako had sat back on a chair to begin the story of how Ryder came into their lives, as Xander sat on the armrest.

“Xander and I wanted to be foster parents and Ryder happened to be the first and after a week we just fell in love with him.” Mako had placed his hand on his husband’s thigh as they affectionately smiled at one another.

“How long has he been in your lives?” Harper asked as Ella cuddled into her, sucking her thumb.

“Nearly a month.” Xander answered, that had the others surprised.

“So, the Chief must know, right?” Korra concluded, remembering that she hadn’t seen the detectives that much at the station.

The guys nodded. “She promised to keep it a secret.” Xander added.

“Does Opal and Bolin know?” Kuvira asked, considering the pair had left for their vacation to the Earth Kingdom a few days ago.

“We told them before they left, you guys were the only ones that didn’t know.” Mako said, his brother and sister in law had been just as surprised. “Since we wanted to be foster parents, we needed some help, so your father, Asami was helping us with the legal and paper side of things.”

Asami smiled as she spoke. “I thought he was up to something, since he did ask for my opinion on a few things, saying it was for a murder case.”

Ryder had started crawling back to his dads, as the twins headed to Naga wanting to pet her now.

Xander bent down to pick him up and kissed his cheek then continuing their story. “It was Hiroshi that mentioned adopting him would be somewhat easy to do, since we were already taking care of him.”

“So, we applied for adoption and now just waiting for the paperwork to go through.” Mako finished as he looked to his family, a family he didn’t think he would have.

“I guess a congratulations are in order, you guys will make great dads.” Korra complimented thinking those two had come far, although they certainly paced themselves. Dating for a while, then marrying over a year ago and traveling before starting their family. Korra found herself looking at her wife, she didn’t have regrets and raising their daughters was quite the adventure. Sure, she would have liked to have sometime just being married before starting their own family, while they had a few months it certainly didn’t feel that long.

Kuvira had looked to her own family, as Ella was getting sleepy, it was late morning and she would probably need a nap and just before speaking up another car came up the driveway. Moments later the elder Satos were knocking and coming in.

“Dad! Mom!” Naoki was at their side hugging them around their legs.

“Why hello my little man.” Yasuko said as Hiroshi had picked him up.

“I see you have all met the newest addition.” Hiroshi commented as the little blue-eyed boy focused on the newcomers.

The others hummed before Asami spoke up. “Do you guys want anything before heading home?”

Korra had grabbed Naoki’s bag and sat it by the door.

Yasuko mouthed thank you to Korra before addressing her daughter.

"No… that's alright we are headed home. But we should all get together for our annual family dinner, when Opal and Bolin come back."

Everyone agreed, it had become a tradition to have a large family dinner/pool party at the elders Satos, at least once during the summer usually near the end, not only was all their weddings including Lin and Kya's in the summer, but so were Kuvira's, Harper's and Ella's birthdays. So, it gave everyone a chance to celebrate. Since Naoki was turning five in the fall, although it would be after school starts, Yasuko considered sending him to school, since they had done that with Asami, but Yasuko found herself spending more time with him and decided he could start next year. With final byes the Satos were off.

Kuvira begun to stand saying. “We should get going and get this one to her nap.”

Harper nodded and passed their daughter over before standing, her eyes drifting to Ryder and blue met blue, he smiled first. Harper would like to have another probably because she had siblings, but Ella had siblings in a way, she and Clara were cousins and while not related to the twins, or Naoki, they spent enough time together. Looking to Kuvira, she had that look, the one that said she would do anything to make her happy. Her wife didn’t want another one and Harper certainly wouldn’t be unhappy if they didn’t and that was something she tried her hardest to make Kuvira understand.

As they headed for the door Xander stopped Kuvira asking. “So, I can come to you for advice right?”

“Uh…” Kuvira didn’t know if he was joking or not. “You might want to ask Harper; she definitely knows more.”

The Major smirked, “That’s not true.”

Korra and Asami laughed, confusing the guys a little.

“If you want to know how to put a diaper on backwards ask Kuvira.” Korra recalled.

Kuvira huffed. “That only happened like twice, okay?”

Xander laughed asking, “How did it even happen once?” His old partner shook her head before speaking to her daughter. “You didn’t mine, did you?” then kissed her cheek, making her laugh. With a final laugh and farewell, they were off.

The twins started whining, they were hungry and Korra led them to the kitchen for some lunch. The boys were getting ready to go although they had a favor to ask.

“Will you help us in buying a house?” Mako asked, they had been looking since their apartment was only a single bedroom and Ryder’s crib was in their room.

“Absolutely!” Asami exclaimed, after all she had done all the paperwork for this house.

“Asami is the best, she got us this place and the best price too!” Korra called as she peaked out from the kitchen. The lawyer blushed while rolling her eyes, Asami was just a great negotiator.

“We have a place in mind.” Xander said as Mako got Ryder settled in his car seat.

“Stop by the firm sometime this week and I can give you guys a hand.” Asami offered, then waved to the baby, making him giggle. “He’s a very lucky boy to have you two.”

That made them blush, which was still very cute, considering they had been together for a few years.

“Asami! I need some help!” Korra shouted, making the lawyer sigh, but with a smile. Saying bye, she headed to the kitchen and wasn’t sure why she was surprised by the sight before her.

Their girls had been trying to pour themselves some milk, while Korra was making their favorite sandwiches, however there was milk and bread on the floor, while her wife was trying to help Gaige pour some milk and assist Lita in making her sandwich. Asami look to her left, Naga was standing there ready to go after the food on the floor, she was just waiting for the okay from her master or her master’s mate.

“Come on Naga, I’m gonna need some help.” Asami encouraged as she smiled coming to Korra’s aid.

**__ **

Her Sunday day shift was coming to an end as Kya signed off on a couple of things. Aidan was heading towards her, ready for the night shift.

"So how was the other night?" Kya said with a smile.

Aidan sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I didn't stay the night, but I have, and you already know were sleeping together."

Kya laughed, "I certainly can tell your getting laid, you are certainly more relaxed." Then she paused, Aidan looked on puzzled.

"You've been here for about two years and I've never really seen you like this. Is Izumi the first woman you've been with since coming here?" Kya was genuinely interested.

"What?!" Her co-worker was taken aback. "I've been with others… it's just…" he trailed off while looking at tonight’s schedule on the whiteboard.

"It’s just?" Kya prodded.

"Izumi is different." He said rather quickly and quietly.

Oh, this was good, she thought, and she needed to know more. "Different how?" In the back of her mind she too was worried for the Commander, like Lin.

Aidan sighed again as he ran is hands through his hair. "I like her okay?!" He tried very hard to control the tone of his voice.

"Oh… does she know? Or are you afraid to tell her?" Kya turned serious now.

"I don't think she knows, and I don't know… maybe I am afraid." And he was honestly confused over this.

"I know this is your first relationship, but you should tell her how you feel." His co-worker offered her advice.

"What if it ruins everything?" Aidan turned on Kya, however they both noticed a few nurses and other doctors gathering around.

"I've got to get to work." He said moving off to address the other staff.

Kya could sympathize with him, it scared her to tell Lin she liked her, although when she did, she was upset and crying all over the place. That thought made her smile, because she had confessed how she really felt they were married now.

Heading towards her co-worker she simply said. "Tell her, because there's also a chance she feels the same." Before Aidan was able to respond Kya was off.

Lin's head snapped up to the sound of the front door opening, she was in the kitchen with a few files laid out. "Hey, everything okay? Your later than usual."

"Yeah, just stayed to finish up a few things." Kya said coming into the kitchen and draping her arms around Lin's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

Before Lin could reply, her wife was asking what was with all the files.

"Well, since Mako is a father now, I'm going to lose my second and I need someone else."

Kya looked over the files, there were three males and two women in the running.

"Oh, how about her?" The doctor pointed to a blue-eyed blonde woman.

"I probably shouldn't have even considered her." Lin said as Kya begun to rub her shoulders.

"Why is that?"

When her wife didn't reply, Kya stopped so she could lean forward to look at Lin's face. She had a little blush going on. Kya gave a short snort before giving Lin's shoulders a quick squeeze then pat.

"She likes you, huh?" The doctor had moved off to get her dinner that was being kept warm in the oven.

"Please Kya, I don't want to talk about it." Lin said adverting her gaze.

"Okay okay… told you your officers also find you attractive and then some." Kya couldn't help but remind her.

The Chief let out a breath, "so how was Aidan after our double date?" Lin had talked to Izumi and she said she had a good time.

"He... Well, he said that uh..." The doctor paused and took a mouthful of food to avoid speaking, not so sure she should tell her wife.

"He doesn't want to continue, right? I'm not surprised." Lin figured then went back to looking over her files.

"He likes her." Kya just came out with it.

Her wife's green eyes met blue ones. "Are you serious?" And Kya nodded. "Please tell me she feels the same?"

Lin shrugged, "she didn't really say."

"Look Lin you can't tell Izumi, they have to do this on their own, we can only advise them." Kya said, worried that Lin may say something.

The Chief nodded.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Lin looked through her candidates, Kya was grinning as she picked away at her dinner.

"Stop it." Lin said as she barely raised her head but knew her wife was just dying to say something.

"Oh Lin… you have never given me a reason to believe you would cheat. I mean you’re happy in our marriage and if you weren't I'd think you would tell me." The doctor explained making Lin pause and look up.

"I am happy… and speaking of being in a happy marriage. Apparently our daughter would get pregnant if Harper wanted another baby."

Kya just blinked having no idea on what to say about that.

"I was just as shocked when Kuvira told me." Lin recalled this afternoon when Kuvira came to see her. Thinking it was nice she would come to her mother for advice.

"I hope you told her that's no reason to get pregnant, considering Kuvira is only doing it to make Harper happy." Kya asked and her wife nodded.

"I think seeing Mako's and Xander’s new baby, probably brought that feeling on."

Kya was finished eating however, the mention of the new baby had her replying with.

"Speaking of Ryder, the boys want me to do his physical and needles, since they don't have a pediatrician yet."

Lin couldn’t believe her detectives had a child it was something she certainly didn't think they would have considered.

"It’s still something else to see Mako as a father. I don't know much about Xander’s family only that they don't approve of him getting married to a man."

Lin said as she packed up her files, she wasn't going to come to a decision yet.

"Shame really, that they didn't even come and see how happy Xander is." Kya would never understand why people were against same sex relationships. As the doctor came to her wife, Lin pulled her in for a hug and quick kiss.

"Family isn't determined by blood, but by love.” Lin said as they pulled away slightly.

Kya smiled lovingly as she spoke. “When did you become so philosophical?”

"I've always been, but you know me and words." Lin said as she led Kya towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There probably won't be much in the way of action scenes and it may seem like a lot is going on, but I'll try to keep it simple.  
> Thanks for reading everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since Aidan and Xander play a bigger role in this story, I think giving you guys an idea on what they may look like, is a must (I think?)
> 
> Aidan, is based off of Dr. Derek Shepherd (Patrick Dempsey) from Grey's Anatomy, maybe a little younger though.  
> Also from Grey's, Xander is based off of a younger version of Dr. Mark Sloan (Eric Dane), with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
> This is just what I picture them to look like, if you readers thought differently, that's totally cool as well.

"He likes you more." Xander said as he, Ryder and Mako stood in a hospital exam room the next day, with their son, clad only in his diaper now, sat on the bed.

"That's not true." Mako said as he gently rubbed Ryder's back. Although he wanted up, but he wasn't getting upset at the moment.

"Watch." Mako said than directed the baby's attention to his other parent. "Go to your dad."

Xander held his arms and hands out encouraging him to come closer. Ryder hesitated before reaching out to Mako again.

"See?" Xander said with a bit of a sigh. Before they discussed this any further Kya was knocking before coming in.

"Why hello, you’re quite the big boy." Kya smiled making Ryder grin as well.

"Is he too big or overweight?" Xander was immediately concerned.

"Oh no of course not, it looks like he’s about average." And the doctor saw relieved looks overcome the pair.

Kya checked his heart, lungs, reflexes, and took a quick peek into his mouth.

"A few teeth and more on the way, that's good." Kya commented.

"He’s drooling a lot, I thought it was supposed to let up after a few teeth were through." Mako asked and saw as Kya smiled, she was thinking about Ella and the twins, their parents had been just as worried about this kind of thing too.

"Some kids drool more than others; I'd say you have nothing to worry about."

Next was his weight and length, in which he didn't want to stay still before wanting his father.

"What did I tell you, he likes you more, Mako." Xander said gesturing to the scene.

"I wouldn't worry, you guys have only had him for a month, he's still adjusting. I assume he wasn't with any other family before you two?" Kya replied as the detectives nodded.

"He's been at the orphanage since he was a couple of weeks old." Mako explained then a look of sadness crossed his features. The doctor looked between the guys wondering if she should ask about Ryder's origins.

"He was just left at the hospital." Xander started to explain as he ruffled the patch of blonde hair his son had.

"The parents would have had to sign into the hospital or at least interacted with the staff." Kya couldn't believe how anyone could just leave like that.

"The names and address that were given were fake." Mako said remembering listening to Ryder's story at the orphanage. Despite trying to find the parents, no body stepped up and after a year it was unlikely anyone ever would.

"That's so sad." Kya said as she stroked a chubby cheek. "So, did you two name him?"

The detectives shook their heads ‘no’. "There was a name on the birth certificate. We could have changed it, but Xander really liked it." Mako added, with a wink to his husband.

Kya's gaze drifted to Xander as he composed himself.

"Also, why put a name on the birth certificate if the parents used fake names. I know you don't have to name your kid right away."

The doctor thought for a moment. "That is true."

Ryder started making noises, almost like he was saying ‘dada’ and his dads’ encouraged him on, but he couldn't quite get it.

Kya observed and took notes. "Looks like his hearing and eyesight are fine. Talking may take a bit longer, seeing as he probably didn't have too much interaction at the orphanage."

That also concerned the new parents. "He will be able to talk right?" Mako inquired.

"He should, it's important to talk to him as much as possible. Even spending time with kids around his age will help." Kya reassured as she moved off to prepare his needles. Ryder got curious as he watched what the doctor was doing, suddenly he became hysterical, crying and reaching towards Xander, who he was closer to now.

After being picked up, he buried his head into Xander's shoulder as Mako came to his side rubbing his back, as both parents were trying to calm and reassure him.

Meanwhile Kya had placed the needle out of sight before turning towards the family.

"Why did he freak out like that?" Mako asked as Ryder's crying subsided.

"He probably had a bad experience in the past." That was the only thing Kya could think of.

"You’re okay, buddy." Xander reassured with a kiss to the baby's temple then directing his attention to Kya. "Maybe we should wait a little longer, can we do that?"

"You can, but it's possible he'll still have the same reaction." Kya said cautiously as she continued. "Perhaps you two can distract him and I'll give him the needle."

The guys looked at one another, wearily.

"What if that was what led him to freaking out in the first place?" Xander asked as he swayed a little while holding Ryder as they both still rubbed his back.

"That kind of reaction I suspect is because he was being held down, while kicking and screaming as he was given his needles." Kya explained much to the guys disappointment.

"Who would do that?" Mako said upset.

"Unfortunately, these things happen, it is not right but he has you two, your both loving and caring and will give him the best life you can." The doctor said with a grin as she briefly looked at her watch before continuing.

"You guys cared so much about my safety that you made me this watch. While I've only used it a few times, all minor things luckily, but I never felt safer and Lin certainly appreciates it."

The pair blushed, as they thought about when Kya had been attacked and how they were both determined to help keep her safe. While neither of them had been injured quite like Korra, Kuvira or Harper but there had been a few wounds that Kya had taken care of for them.

"Alright, we'll try to sneak his needle in." Mako said and moved to get one of Ryder's favorite snacks. As they distracted the baby, Kya discreetly came to his side, where his chubby leg was easily accessible. With a quick poke Ryder had paused in his eating, he knew something happened, but the pain came and went so quickly his mind couldn't tell if he should be upset. His dads’ and the doctor were all smiling so he did the same as his dad kissed his forehead telling him he did a good job and that he loved him.

Prompting Ryder to hold out his cracker for his dad.

"Go on, Xander, he'll get disappointed if you don't." Mako said with a smile, his husband was trying hard not to cringe at the half-eaten cracker as he hastily took it before passing Ryder off to Mako, so he could dress him. Meanwhile, Kya passed Xander a few tissues so he could spit it out.

"I'm so glad Ella doesn't do that much anymore." Kya said with a laugh.

As the examination was wrapping up, the doctor asked if they had any questions and reassured them, she would help find a pediatrician. Kya had told the other new parents, including Naoki’s and Clara’s that if they ever needed anything she would try her best to help. It was times like this, that she was glad she chose trauma medicine, while most of her time was spent treating adults, children ranging from newborns, some even unborn to teens, would come into the ER. Needless to say, she had a wide range of skills when it came to treating people.

Izumi's visit to the station was hardly a surprise as Lin sat behind her desk as her Commander paced, visibly conflicted. She was worked up over Aidan as she had a feeling he wanted to talk about something later this week.

“You know something Lin… Tell me.” Izumi accused.

“Whatever do you mean?” Lin feigned ignorance.

“That’s total crap!” The Commander blurted out as she stopped in the middle of the room. “Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Lin wasn’t going to be able to keep this charade up much longer.

“I know Kya and Aidan talk… and Kya talks to you… so?” Izumi asked, her hands out in a ‘what is it?’ gesture.

“Sit down Commander… you’re getting worked up over nothing.” The Chief said, she honestly never saw her like this.

With a huff Izumi sat down. “Tell me.”

Lin wanted to tell her friend what Kya had told her, but she was interested in what Izumi thought about what Aidan would say first though.

“What do you think he’s going to tell you anyways?” Lin asked.

Izumi thought about it because she really didn’t want to believe it. “He’s going to tell me that he loves me.”

The Chief was surprised, that was quite the insight. “Why do you think that?”

Izumi let out a puff of air, throwing her hands up. “I just got that feeling. But that’s how it goes, they tell you that they love you, then cheat on you 15 years later.”

Lin really felt for her friend, even after all this time she was still thinking about it. Lin just had to tell Izumi what Kya had told her, if only to ease her mind. Before Lin could speak Izumi did.

“He’s just another ass… I don’t think I should continue with this—”

“He likes you.” Lin stopped Izumi as her eyes widen. “Please don’t say anything… spirits, Kya will kill me for telling you.”

The Commander didn’t know what to say, he liked her? She was really thinking too much into this, thinking he loved her instead.

“Izumi?” Lin’s voice snapped her from her thoughts. “Don’t say anything, okay?”

She nodded. “I like him too.” And she blushed looking away and Lin was glad to hear that.

“That's… good…" Lin said slowly.

"But… I can't see this lasting, so I don't know why I'm getting my hopes up." Izumi said defeated.

Lin frowned, "you aren't asking him to marry you or have his babies."

The Commander rose her head at that comment, but Lin motioned for her to stay quiet. "You’re just telling him you like him and you two can go on from there."

"Having his babies? What in the world." Izumi said with a tilt of her head. Her friend just shrugged saying. "Well, by the way you were getting all worked up, and you can't get pregnant again, right?"

"No, I haven't had to use protection since my daughter was born. Although now knowing my ex-husband was screwing around, I probably should have." Izumi explained with a sigh.

Lin was worried for Izumi, bringing up the past wasn't helpful, and it was clouding her judgement when it came to Aidan. As much as the Chief wanted to be supportive, she still was weary of that doctor.

"I'm here for you, okay?" Lin said reassuringly.

Izumi nodded then checked her watch, standing she said. "I told Harper I would work late so I can leave early on Wednesday."

The mention of her daughter in law had Lin thinking about Kuvira wanting to make Harper happy by having another child.

"Has Harper said anything about Kuvira wanting to get pregnant?"

The Commander sighed, "she has… Kuvira really wants to make her happy." Then she rubbed at her forehead; the Major was having a difficult time convincing the Staff Sergeant that they didn't need to have another.

"I'll tell you how things go with Aidan and I. See you later." And with that the Commander was off.

Lin was left wondering how she could help convince her daughter that another baby wasn't the best idea.

In about two hours the courthouse would be closing, many people had left already as Korra and Kuvira walked the corridors, checking rooms and locking doors.

"You know that Harper respects your wishes, don't think you have to change them, and having another baby isn't a good idea." Korra added her opinion after her friend had explained about the other night and her discussion with the Major.

"I know." Kuvira muttered, "but what if--" She halted her words as Korra held on to her biceps.

"She isn't going to become unhappy than just leave, there's no doubt she will talk to you first."

"I know, everyone is telling me that. But I've changed so much and even though I really can't see myself having another but… I--" Kuvira was halted again as Korra shook her quickly.

"No… look I didn't want to bring this up, but Harper is 42 and I know it's tough raising Ella."

Kuvira hung her head, her friend was right Harper wasn't young, her injuries combined with her pregnancy had certainly took a toll. While the Major was good at hiding it at work but at home she could let her guard down and she was clearly in pain at times. Having two kids under the age of five would be a lot of work and strain on Harper even with Kuvira’s help.

"Look at Yasuko and Hiroshi and how difficult it can be at times for them." Korra had continued as she let Kuvira’s arms go, satisfied she got through to her friend.

Kuvira nodded and the pair finished locking up the courthouse as they headed back to the front to wait for their wives.

Korra checked her phone, no texts from Asami saying she was going to be late or that she would have to pick up the twins, meaning she would have to go with Kuvira and her family, which wasn't a big deal, it had happened in the past. Kuvira noticed her friend was looking a little down.

"Do you have to come with us?"

Korra said ‘no’, but something was still bothering her.

"What’s up?" Kuvira asked.

At first Korra didn't want to say anything, but she and Kuvira still talked about everything together, they had after all promised to be by one another's side if either one needed help.

"Its Asami… she said in the beginning she would be there for our girls but now that they are older, she's been doing more weekends and late nights. Sure, she hasn't missed anything too major, but I feel it's only a matter of time until she does." Korra explained, worry evident in her voice.

"You have talked to her right?" Kuvira asked.

Korra rubbed at the back of her neck and quietly said. "Not really."

Kuvira was a little surprised but realized it was probably because of money.

"If I wanted too I could just stay home with the kids. Asami has gotten better and better, that a few wealthy clients have requested for her to represent them." Korra explained, she remembered inadvertently seeing that Asami had been paid nearly 10 grand for one case and it was all up front pretty much and Korra didn't even know what the case was about.

"That's good for her, but you need to talk to her. You don't want Asami looking back on the past and the time she missed with you and the girls." Kuvira urged as two vehicles pulled up. Asami was driving a dark blue SUV, while Harper was using Kuvira's vehicle.

"Our SUV was 70 grand, with all the bells and whistles, Asami had it paid off in three lump sums. Spirits, all I can do is put 100 yuans worth of gas in it."

Kuvira remained quiet, thinking it would be great to have a SUV, maybe not that expensive though.

"You know, Harper makes more than me, not just because of her rank but her army days, she actually doesn't need me much." The older woman thought she should mention that she also wasn’t a big help to her wife financially.

Korra finished locking up the courthouse doors before replying. "At least she needs you, Asami doesn't."

Together the friends headed for their rides.

"Asami needs you for more than financial reasons." Kuvira said before they parted ways.

Korra considered that was true as she popped the liftgate letting Naga into the back. The third row of seats was folded into the floor as the girls were in the first-row bucket seats, so Naga could lay in between the pair, allowing the twins to pet her.

Korra got into the passenger side as Asami leaned over and they kissed.

"Good day?" The lawyer asked, Korra nodded, since neither Sato were at court, she and Kuvira stayed mainly around the checkpoint.

"How about you?" The officer asked.

Asami hummed in response, "got two more cases due next week, so I'll be in court over the next couple of days."

"You won't miss the family get together, right?" Korra asked really hoping the answer would be no but Asami's hesitation told her otherwise.

"It depends on how court goes this week. I have told my mother because I don't want her changing the date just for me."

Korra looked to her hands in her lap before speaking, softly. "This get together is really important to all of us."

"I know." Asami conceded. "I'll know more as the week progresses; I may just have to work longer on Friday."

That had Korra smiling, then the girls started acting up.

"Stop! I pet her.'" Lita insisted batting her sister’s hand away.

"Wanna pet her." Gaige shot back as they pushed each other's hand away.

"There's enough room for you both to pet her." Korra said as she turned in her seat.

"Gaige not petting her right." Lita explained.

"I didn't know there was a right way." Asami said with a grin as she looked in the rear-view mirror.

The kids were still fussing and whining as Korra let out a sigh.

"Girls… I will tell Naga to lay elsewhere if you two can't behave."

"No!" Both girls whined and Lita grudgingly let her sister pet the husky.

"Were almost home anyways." Asami said with a shrug as she turned on to their street.

“So? They need to be discipline and we need to be consistent.” Korra said turning to her wife, as her green eyes widened slightly at Korra’s reaction.

"Your right, consistency is important, I'm sorry." Asami apologize after all her wife was the one who took care of the kids more. Although that thought had Asami thinking about the time she missed with the girls and how she didn't want to turn into her own mom.

"No need to be sorry." Korra reassured as they pulled into their driveway. They both got out and unbuckling one kid each and setting them on the ground, once Naga was let out the twins followed her as Korra grabbed the kids diaper bag.

"You’re not upset with me are you?" Asami asked as they went inside.

"No, we are good, no worries." And gave her a quick kiss.

Asami relaxed but was now determine not to miss this weekend.

"I appreciate all the effort you put in with the kids, since I've become busier-" Her words were halted as she was kissed again.

"We are fine… I'll get the kids cleaned up and you start supper, yeah?" Korra insisted because she really didn't want the topic of money to come up.

"Yeah…" Asami replied and Korra was off playfully chasing the girls upstairs.

But there was something bothering her wife, maybe it just was the thought of her missing their reunion.

They had returned from the Earth Kingdom yesterday and Opal was busily preparing Asami's cases for the week until Yasuko called her into her office, it was a little unexpected and she couldn't think if she did anything wrong, although why would she think that. All the Satos were great bosses, and Yasuko had always told her, especially during her pregnancy with Clara, she would be there for her.

"Yasuko?" Opal asked as she tapped on the door frame.

The lawyer motioned for her to come in with a smile.

"Relax Opal." Yasuko said cheerfully.

The young woman let out the tense breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

"So, this weekend we'll be having our family reunion, will that work for you and your family?" Yasuko asked after all they could have other plans.

Opal's green eyes lit up, "of course, Clara has been asking when we are having the swimming party."

Yasuko smiled, "Great."

"Is there anything I can bring or make?" Opal suggested.

"Yes, there is… that's why I called you in." The older woman was seated behind her desk and as she rose with a piece of paper she came to stand in front.

Opal took the information, she was the go-to person when it came to parties and get togethers, she had helped to plan the last two.

"I can get all of this and bring it on the weekend." Opal said as she finished reading the requested items.

"Great… here." And Yasuko passed her a pre-paid credit card. "For all the items."

Opal took it and was about ready to go but she hesitated, and the lawyer knew there was maybe something else on her mind.

"Everything okay? Was your trip to Zaofu good?" Yasuko asked as she leaned back against her desk. Opal looked off to the side, before speaking.

“The trip was good, it’s just…” She trailed off as her eyes begun to water.

Yasuko was concerned now as she reached out and placed a hand on Opal’s shoulder.

“Whatever it is, I’ll do my best to help.” Yasuko encouraged and saw the young woman wiping back a few tears.

“I can’t have any more kids.” Opal just came out with it as she looked off to the side again.

That was something Yasuko could relate too and knew how hard that could be to deal with. “Oh Opal… I know you and Bolin wanted more.”

“He doesn’t know yet. We were trying before we left for Zaofu, then I talked to my mom…. Then we saw a specialist and I was told that I was infertile, and Clara had been a miracle.” Opal explained while fidgeting with her engagement and wedding ring.

Without words Yasuko urged her to stand and they hugged and that’s when Opal’s tears really flowed.

Opal pulled away as Yasuko got some tissues and handed them over.

"This is stupid to cry about." Opal said with a nervous laugh while wiping at her eyes.

"No, it isn’t." Yasuko said sympathetically.

"Bolin wants at least one maybe two more and I can't give them to him." Opal sadly replied as she sunk down into the chair.

"I remember at your wedding, as you and your dad were walking down the aisle, Bolin was almost in happy tears, the way he looks at you, so lovingly is the way anyone should look at their partner. Bolin won't leave you." The lawyer explained, she had the same fears when Asami was young.

Opal sighed while nodding, she smiled a little remembering her husband’s expression of love.

"Like we always have told each other in our group, we are family and surrounded by so much love, you don’t have to face this alone." Yasuko saw as the younger woman smiled, before a slight frown overtook her.

"You went through something similar when Asami was little, but you were alone, and here I am crying over it when I know I have so much support."

Yasuko's eyes softened before speaking. "I had Kya, which was a big help, and well, Hiroshi, he's always been there for me."

Opal pursed her lips while nodding a little.

"And miracles can happen more than once, just look at Asami and Naoki." Yasuko reminded her young friend.

Opal laugh a little, “Clara likes hanging out with Naoki, spirits he’s already attracting the ladies.”

Yasuko joined in, adding her thoughts, “He is a mini version of his father.”

As Opal composed herself they headed for the door, once out in the hallway, Hiroshi and the guys with Ryder were just coming out of his office.

"Everything okay Opal?" Mako immediately spoke up seeing her red rimmed eyes.

His sister in law just nodded but noticed as Ryder was reaching towards her from Xander's arms.

"Oh, come on." He sighed as Opal had brighten up taking the little guy into her arms. “You know he always has a similar reaction when your around, I mean I try so hard to make him just smile.”

Mako rubbed Xander’s back, “He will warm up to you more.”

“I think Ryder may be remembering his biological mother.” Yasuko suggested.

“You think he remembers her? But he’s so young, is that even possible?” Xander said as Opal made Ryder laugh.

“Of course, but I’m sure it will fade as he gets older. In any case it’s usually the first sight a baby sees. It sort of happened with Naoki since Korra was the first person he saw. For the first few months he was always so happy to see her.” Yasuko explained, even now though he and Korra had a great bond.

"I'll get this paperwork through as quickly as I can." Hiroshi reassured the guys.

"Thanks." Mako acknowledged before adding. "Off to see Asami about our house."

Xander tried to encourage Ryder to come back to him but he was having none of it. Instead he rested his head on Opal's shoulder.

"Really?!" Xander was in disbelief.

"I'll come with you guys." Opal suggested, the guys agreed and with byes to the Satos they were off down the hallway.

Hiroshi put his arm around his wife's shoulder pulling her in close to kiss the top of her head. Yasuko hugged him close as they watch Asami, who had come out of her office, and Opal entertain Ryder, while the detectives looked on amused.

"Those boys will make wonderful parents." Yasuko commented.

Hiroshi agreed as they watched Asami invite everyone into her office.

“Well, back to work, love.” Yasuko said with a pat to Hiroshi’s chest.

“Uh huh… but you’re coming with me to get Naoki.” He reminded her.

“Of course, just come get me.” Yasuko said with a wink as she went into her office.

Opal was home earlier than usual since she had stopped at the store for some of the items. Now though, she paced in the living room, Bolin was on the way home with their daughter. She just had to break the news to him. The door opened and Bolin was telling Clara to take her shoes off first and just as suddenly she was running into the living room calling out.

"Mom!"

"Hey you. Did you have a good day?" Opal asked as Clara hugged her around her legs.

Clara nodded with a big smile as she spoke.

"Me and Naoki made sure this other kid didn’t take Ella's toys."

Opal looked to Bolin with a concerned raised eyebrow. "What happened?"

"One of the other kids wanted to play with everything Ella wanted to play with, even going so far as trying to take them from her." Bolin explained; however, he was proud of his daughter for standing up for her friend.

"Anyone get hurt? What were the consequences?" She asked as Clara went to play.

"No, surprisingly Naoki told the kid to back off, while Clara and the twins had sort of formed a protective circle around her, so the kid tried to push Naoki, apparently he stood his ground but didn’t retaliate." Bolin explained, Clara and the others hadn't been disciplined but the other kid, a boy, was given a time out.

Opal was speechless, she knew all the kids got along for the most part and that would have been certainly something to see.

"Oh, hold on one sec." Bolin suddenly said as he headed to the kitchen leaving his wife baffled.

He was back in moments with a small rectangular box.

"Here… because you know…" Bolin said with a blush as he handed the box over.

Opal's green eyes soften, it was a home pregnancy test, now she had to tell him.

"Uh thank you… but uh, I can't get pregnant." Opal stuttered as her gaze looked to her daughter.

Bolin’s hesitation turned quickly to concern, "are you okay? Like you’re not sick or something."

Opal shook her head ‘no,’ before replying. "Remember in the Earth Kingdom, my mother and I went out to spend some time together… we went to the doctor and well…" She trailed off as she wiped at her nose.

"Come, sit." Bolin said concerned as he guided her to the couch.

"I'm infertile, and in my case, my eggs don't carry any or hardly any genetic material." She explained and upon seeing as he was going to reply, she held her hand up.

"Clara…" Opal stopped and motioned to their little girl. "Was a miracle, there is a chance I could get pregnant but it's so low."

Bolin sat in stunned silence looking to Clara then his wife, he had hoped the alone time, they had got to spend in the Earth Kingdom would result in a pregnancy.

"I'm sorry." A small voice said.

Bolin looked puzzled, "you don't have to be sorry." Then pulled Opal into him, kissing the top of her head. She tried hard not to cry; she didn't want to upset Clara.

He hugged her tighter before raising Opal's chin so they could kiss. "I love you and I don't mind having to continue trying."

That made his wife smile. "Love you too."

They watched Clara for a bit before Opal asked. "So, you’re not upset?"

"Of course not, there's nothing for me to be upset over." Bolin said still a little confused. How could he ever be upset over something like that, it wasn’t like either of them could have known this would happen.

"I'm going to make supper. Any suggestions?" Opal asked as she stood.

"Pizza!" Clara shouted, "please?" And she started pouting.

"Pizza?" And Opal looked to her husband, who shrugged even he didn’t know where that came from.

"Yes, Naoki had some homemade for lunch, I had some too." Clara explained.

Opal smiled as she knelt asking, "do you want to help?"

The little girl was so excited as she said ‘yes’ and headed for the kitchen.

As Opal moved off, Bolin held her back and when she went to ask what was wrong, he was kissing her passionately. He pulled away slowly asking with the most charming of smiles, “so… do you wanna try tonight?”

Opal laughed softly as she playfully pushed him back and as she turned to head to the kitchen she said, “maybe.” And winked before disappearing around the corner. Before catching up with his wife, he had a thought, maybe they could just adopt. After all he, his brother and Kuvira had all been orphans and knew there were a lot of kids, like them that never got adopted.

The parents of Naoki, Ella and the twins had been pulled aside and listened to the daycare center teacher explained what happened with the kids earlier in the day. It wasn't as shocking as it should have been to the parents; although the teacher had commented that she had never seen a group of kids that protected and looked out for each other in quite the way they did. Since their kids didn't see them yet, they were all still happily playing, minus Clara who had been picked up moments ago.

"They have been taught very early on that they were family even if it wasn't by blood." Yasuko commented with a smile.

"It certainly shows." The teacher said as they observe the kids a little longer.

"I gotta tell you, I never thought I'd be looking at our kids playing together." Kuvira said with a sideways glance to Korra.

"Neither did I." Then Korra headed for the door leading into the main room.

"Mommie!" The twins and Ella called running to them.

"Mom!" Naoki exclaimed seconds later as Yasuko came in behind the officers.

Korra could easily handle both twins but Asami was coming and taking one of them. Naoki was a bit big for his age, so it was Hiroshi that picked him up. Even though Ella was in her mom's arms, upon seeing her mother she wanted to go to her.

Instead of saying mom, Ella said, “bunny, bunny.” Harper was confused, thinking she wanted to come to her, but she just wanted her stuffy. Harper handed it over and Ella hugged it. With kids in toe, the parents all headed for their cars, reassuring that they would see each other at the reunion this weekend.

As Korra and Asami went to put their twins into their car seats, they started fussing, Lita was such an instigator and as her mom let her down so she could climb into her chair herself, but instead she went for Gaige’s seat, wanting to sit there instead.

“Lita, get back to your seat.” Asami said, while trying to buckle up Gaige, but some pushing and shoving ensued and just as suddenly Asami’s phone was going off. Korra groaned, before grabbing Lita around her waist, amidst her protest and put her in the seat. Asami had since started talking on the phone but at least Gaige was getting in her seat waiting for her mother to buckle her up.

“Korra, can you get her too?” Asami said motioning to Gaige while placing her hand over her phone’s receiver.

“Yeah.” Korra mumbled as she closed Lita’s door and went to the other side, her wife had moved off a little for some privacy.

“Good thing your well-behaved.” Korra said smiling briefly at Gaige. Luckily Naga was keeping Lita amused now.

Seeing as Asami was just finishing up, Korra went for the driver’s seat.

“Sorry about that.” The lawyer weakly replied as she got into the passenger side.

“It’s fine.” Although Korra could barely keep the annoyance out of her tone.

Asami decided not to comment as she quickly looked in the back, the twins had settled and Asami knew it would be a rather quiet drive home, as Korra concentrated on the road, knowing she wouldn’t ask about the phone call.

Harper had been putting her daughter into her car seat as Kuvira started up the car, however, they had both seen what had happened with their friends.

“Maybe another kid isn’t a great idea.” Kuvira said as Harper took the passenger seat.

“Yeah, I’m good with the one.” Harper agreed as she affectionately stroked her wife’s thigh.

“Or we could wait until Ella is five or so, then have another.” Kuvira suggested then winced as her wife had squeezed her thigh.

“No… spirits, I can just imagine you being pregnant… your…” Harper then lowered the tone of her voice, “sex drive would be out of control.”

Kuvira laughed, “Your right, I wouldn’t be able to get enough of you.”

It was later in the afternoon on Friday, when Harper noticed her Commander was still in her office, her door being slightly ajar. What was she still doing here? Harper was going to get to the bottom of this. Knocking on her Commander’s door, Izumi’s voice told her to come in.

“What’s going on, Major?” Izumi asked as she finished off her weekly reports.

“What are you still doing here?” Harper asked as she took a seat.

Izumi looked puzzled, before quickly looking at the clock, her shift would be ending in about an hour. “I still hav—“

She was cut off as Harper interrupted. “I know you blew off Aidan on Wednesday and that you need to make it up to him.”

The Commander’s silence told Harper she was right.

“Give him a chance, you’ve been so happy in recent weeks, since you’ve been seeing him.”

Izumi couldn’t look at the younger woman because she was right, she had been happier recently, but since she and Aidan hadn’t made anything official, Izumi’s doubts about him was making her think he wouldn’t want to continue. She hadn’t even told him that she liked him, she was going to do that on Wednesday, until she called off her date with the doctor.

“Come on Izumi… your worried, I get it…” Harper trailed off as Izumi held her hand up.

“Have you ever been cheated on by someone that told you they loved you?”

Harper shook her head ‘no’.

“Then you have no idea how hard this is for me and considering he’s never really dated; he probably doesn’t know how to proceed and will just go back to casual dating.” Izumi explained rather irritated. She couldn’t believe both Harper and Lin were insisting on her to continue, when neither knew what it felt like to be cheated on.

“Look, I know your worried, scared even, I'm afraid Kuvira will leave me because she'll no longer think I'm attractive." Harper explained with a bit of sadness.

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Kuvira will never stop finding you attractive, she still goes on about how sexy you are, and she is about the most honest person I have ever met."

Harper blushed, she knew that was true. "But that doesn't stop me from having doubts."

The Commander hung her head. "I know," then lifted it to continue. "At my age starting over like this is scary."

Harper nodded but countered with, "but at your age, you know what you want, and you aren't going to be playing games."

Izumi smirked, "Well… Aidan is actually younger." That surprised the Major.

"He's only 46."

"No way." Harper exclaimed.

Izumi couldn't hide her blush or widening smile. "And spirits, he's so good… never thought I would like to be in a submi--"

"Stop!" Harper interrupted while covering her ears.

Izumi covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I've spent too much time around Kuvira." She continued while uncovering her mouth.

Harper laughed, "like she always says, if your sex life is great then your relationship will be as well.”

As their laughter died down, Izumi spoke. “I should get home and get ready.” Then she stood.

Harper smiled; glad she was able to get through to her Commander. “I’ll take the weekend shift… so enjoy yourself.” Then stood as well.

The older woman blushed, feeling more and more confident about pursuing a relationship.

Aidan’s eyes watched the front of the ER, his co-worker was late, but that wasn’t unusual, she was probably looking after her granddaughter. However, tonight was special for him, despite canceling on Wednesday, Izumi had called to reschedule tonight. He had told Kya about it and she did promise to try and make it here in time. He hoped that an emergency wasn’t going to come in before Kya got here, he really didn’t want to end up in surgery. Aidan checked his watch nervously, then his phone, no messages and Kya was nearly ten minutes late. Just has he was going to call her, she was coming in, dressed in her scrubs.

Aidan breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank the spirits!” He said as Kya came to him.

“Sorry,” Kya apologized. “Kuvira had practice with her team, Harper was late, and Lin, well her schedule is unpredictable.”

Aidan smiled, listening to her talk about her family was always entertaining. “How’s the granddaughter doing?”

“Good, she’s a handful though.” Kya said as she looked over Aidan’s notes from the day. “Now get to your date.” She said shooing him away. With a nod, he was off to change.

Kya was still sorting out the night staff’s duties when Aidan came back out, still dressed for work. Kya looked him up and down, puzzled but with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

“What happened?”

Aidan took a moment before speaking. “She canceled, so I might as well stay and help.” Her co-worker looked so defeated.

“What? I was talking to Harper when she picked up her daughter and Izumi seemed so happy to see you tonight.” Kya was surprised, but now wondered what changed Izumi’s mind last minute.

Aidan just shrugged, Izumi hadn’t said much other then she was busy, she didn’t even mention another time to get together.

While having his help tonight would be nice, but Kya knew she had to send him home. “No, go and try to enjoy your weekend.”

Aidan didn’t fight it; he knew he wouldn’t be much help if he was depressed. “I thought she would be different, but I guess her past is just too much.”

Kya reached out to rub his arm sympathetically. “You didn’t get a chance to tell her you like her, did you?”

Aidan shook his head ‘no’.

And nothing more was said as Aidan turned and left. Kya was left feeling bad for him, believing that Izumi would at least give him a chance. With a long breath, she didn’t know what else she could do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... I really can't get away from the angst, no matter how small.  
> Just a FYI.... I do have the entire plot of the story laid out in my mind, its just a matter of writing it into a cohesive story.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and stay safe everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI... Long chapter ahead.

Once home he showered and threw on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, he wanted to call her just to ask if things between them were over, although they weren’t even official, so why should he even bother with calling? If he wanted some company for tonight he had contacts he could get a hold of. With phone in hand, he debated on what to do. He wanted to tell Izumi that he liked her, on the other hand he wanted to just forget her and go back to his casual dating ways. Looking through his contacts he stopped at the one he wanted and right before he hit the call button, his doorbell rang.

As he rose to head for the door, all the while wondering who it could be. Opening the door, the sight before him had him speechless.

“Hi.” Izumi said nervously as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Still speechless, Aidan looked her up and down, she was dressed casually. “What are you doing here?” He asked after a few moments.

“I… I’m sorry for canceling again… I shouldn’t have.” Izumi explained but had a hard time looking at him, not only because she was ashamed of what she had done, but because he looked great in his white tank top.

Aidan relaxed in his stance; he was willing to listen to her inevitable apology.

“You deserve better, and I just couldn’t tell you that over the phone.” She was still nervous but managed to look at him briefly.

“What do you mean? Deserve better? Are you calling this off?” Aidan asked confused and thinking he should let her in, instead of talking on the porch.

Izumi bit her lower lip, this was a lot more difficult then she expected, maybe this relationship was worth a shot.

“Come in.” Aidan abruptly said, as he stepped aside. Izumi hesitated for a moment then stepped over the threshold.

Once he came to stand in front of her, while still standing in the foyer, she started to speak again, but Aidan held up his hands, wanting to speak first.

“I realize your past is affecting your judgment, but I just want a chance because… uh…” Aidan started to blush, and Izumi looked on hopeful.

“I like you…” He finally confessed and she smiled, despite knowing that he did like her, it felt great to hear it. The doctor ran a hand threw his hair as he let out a relieved breath. Now it was Izumi’s turn.

Visibly swallowing, she spoke. “I’m going to try and leave my past in the past, because I like you as well and it’s been a while since I’ve felt like this.” And she reached out to take his hand.

“So…” Aidan started and pulled Izumi in closer, her arms going around his neck. “Can I call the Commander of the tactical division my girlfriend now?”

Said woman blushed and looked down to hide it. Aidan laughed softly, “You know, you get to call me your boyfriend.”

“I do, don’t I? And dating a doctor as well.” Izumi smiled, letting her hands slide down to rest on his chest.

“I want you to know that if you need to talk about your past, you can, but with one promise though…” Aidan trailed off as his girlfriend looked on a little nervous, but hopeful. “Give me a chance to make you happy.”

Izumi nodded, agreeing with his terms, “so can I have some private sessions with you, doctor?” And she let her hands slide down further.

“I don’t know about mixing business with pleasure.” He said letting his hands rest on her backside before continuing. “But since I’m not a psychiatrist, I think we can work something out.”

Izumi raised her head up to kiss him as he pulled their bodies together. This kiss was different than the previous times, probably because they finally admitted their feelings to each other. Izumi barely broke their kissing as she pulled him towards the living room, it was Aidan that halted their progress, making her worry.

“This is sort of new for me.” He started, as she looked confused.

“We’ve had sex before.” As she clutched the bottom of his tank top.

“I mean this step in our relationship—” He was stopped as Izumi kissed him quickly.

“I know what you mean, and we’ll take things slow…” Then a seductive smile came over her as she pulled his tank top off. “But I think we’ve got this part down pretty well.”

Aidan smiled as he guided is girlfriend down on to the couch.

Lin could have never predicted she'd get the chance to make amends for giving Kuvira up, but here she was helping her daughter's child by giving her a bath.

"You can handle things right mother?" Kuvira asked as she and Harper watched from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Of course." Lin said then Ella splashed her.

Kuvira laughed, "do that again, Ella, I don't think she's had the full experience."

The Chief was not amused but luckily Harper intervened.

"Ella, settle down… you don't need to splash." And the little girl listened to her mother.

"You need to stop encouraging her." Harper whispered to her wife.

"Bite me." Kuvira said smugly.

"In your dreams." Harper said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on, your mother’s got this."

And the Major pulled Kuvira away.

"You know in my dreams you do bite me." Lin heard Kuvira say, making her smile, those two would never stop teasing each other.

"Oh, your moms are something else." Lin said as she washed out Ella's dark brown locks.

Giving Ella the washcloth and showing her how to wash up, but instead she tried to put it in her mouth.

"I think I could have raised Kuvira, and now I wished I would have." Lin absently told her granddaughter, who oddly stopped trying to put the washcloth in her mouth to stare at the Chief.

Lin smiled a little sadly, "then perhaps I wouldn't be with Kya and maybe you wouldn't be here." Then she took the cloth, rubbing the soap over Ella's beauty mark on her collarbone.

"No cry." Ella said seeing her grandmother was looking a little sad, sort of like her own mother at times.

That surprised Lin and she immediately smiled, while saying. "I won't, I'm happy..." Then she paused, "I'm happy with the way things turned out."

"I wanted to tell you to screw me instead." Kuvira said once they were in their bedroom.

"I know, asshole, but again in your dreams." Harper was smiling, they couldn't exactly tease each other like in the past around Ella but it was a free for all when she wasn't.

Kuvira laughed as she sat on her side of the bed, Harper going to their closet and bringing out a backpack.

"Oh, you screw me in my dreams too." Kuvira said smugly as her wife set the backpack down beside the younger woman before bending over and kissing Kuvira.

"I love you." Harper whispered then begun taking items out of the bag.

"Love you too." Kuvira replied as Harper brought out some of her camera gear, she was after all the designated photographer for this event and pretty much any event, birthdays, anniversaries, even taking photos to send to the grandparents during the holidays.

"I'm sure your parents would have been proud of you if you became a photographer." The young woman commented, seeing Harper pull out several lenses.

"You should have told me that when I was in high school."

Kuvira frowned a little, which quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. "I’d probably be more interested in sleeping with you instead."

Harper stopped to roll her eyes, "well you would have been like 15 or 16 when I was 18-19, it probably wouldn't have happened."

Her wife shrugged, "I was 15 when I lost my virginity."

Harper didn't know that and gave her a surprised look. "15? The age of majority in most places is 18, so…"

Kuvira waved it down. "I know, but it wasn't like I went around bragging about it, I knew the law. It wasn’t until I was 19 that I bragged about my sexual prowess.”

Harper couldn’t help but laugh, “And here you are tied down to one woman, unable to brag anymore, because I’m fairly certain you have nothing new to boast about.”

Kuvira remained quiet but frowned, she didn’t like the term ‘tied down,’ because it felt like being married was a burden. “You make it seem like it’s a bad thing, I love being married to you, you’re the love of my life, the mother of my child, if anything our sex life has gotten better with time.”

Harper nearly dropped her camera back into the bag upon hearing her wife talk, having really never heard her speak so openly about love and their marriage. “What happened to my wife? Kuvira, are you still in there?”

Kuvira snorted, “I don’t like the term tied down, okay?” then she moved to stand.

The Major quickly halted her with a hand to her chest. “I’m sorry.” Then kiss Kuvira soundly. “I didn’t mean it to sound like it was a bad thing.” Harper continued, Kuvira nodded then cupped the older woman’s cheek, kissing her deeply.

“Ah, I see, you two are busy.” Lin said with a clearing of her throat. The pair were startled and pulled apart. The Chief was holding Ella, who was wrapped in a towel.

“Yes, we are, do you mind looking out for her, for like an hour or two?” Kuvira asked, her face flushed, Lin had smirked at the request, but Harper had moved off and was taking the little girl.

“Thank you, Lin.”

“Not a problem, I should head home, Kya isn’t working the entire evening, so I’m sure we can get some fun in tonight.” Lin rubbed it in as her daughter narrowed her eyes at her.

Harper said she was going to put Ella to bed as Lin followed her daughter in law out, Kuvira hung back, absently looking at Harper’s camera equipment, thinking she didn’t want to become anything else besides a police officer, although she only decided it when Suyin had suggested it. Kuvira had took dance lessons when she was a preteen, one of her foster families thought martial arts combined with dance would help keep her focus and curb her reckless, defiant attitude. Growing up she had always wondered why Suyin was so interested in her, but it made sense now, Suyin was her aunt and just looking out for her. It was one conversation with her dance teacher that gave Kuvira the idea of being a police officer and perhaps a tactical officer, and from that moment on that’s all she wanted to do. Kuvira smiled to herself without even knowing it at the time, she was making her mother proud.

Korra was off the phone with her wife, and not so surprisingly she wouldn't be home until later, how much later Asami wasn’t sure. Korra just kept telling herself that if Asami stayed late then she would be at the reunion tomorrow.

Then the twins started asking where their mother was, Korra came to the table placing their dinners in front of them, while saying.

"She's just a bit late."

Both girls groaned. "She always late." Gaige spoke up and Korra resisted the urge to wipe at her eyes, she didn’t need to cry in front of her daughters, it would only make them worry. Still it tore at her heart just knowing the girls were becoming increasingly aware of their mother's absence.

"Why does she work late?" Lita asked.

"Because… because she's really important." Korra answered hesitantly, knowing the girls didn't understand what their mother did, on the other hand they understood what their mom did, she protected people from bad guys.

Korra was trying her best to help her twins, with Lita needing more help as she was purposely throwing her food to the floor for Naga. While the husky didn't touch food until it was okay by her master, but once the okay was given she started begging for it.

The twins were done before their mom and once out of their highchairs they wanted a bath in the hot tub.

"Oh no… you guys don’t need a bath." Korra said chasing after them. Lita whined, which made Gaige whine but Korra stood firm on her decision, she couldn't look after both of them in the hot tub.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed." Korra ushered them to their room. Gaige started getting ready for bed, Lita of course was being stubborn.

"There will be no story if you don't get ready." Korra warned.

"No!" Gaige protested then eyed her sister, "get ready, I want story."

Lita stuck her tongue out, "No!"

Korra let out a sigh, "come on girls, get ready or we won't be going to the swimming party."

"No!" The twins exclaimed.

"I get ready." Lita said taking her pants off hastily and in the process ended up falling over, then crying. Korra went to her side and luckily Gaige wasn't having any trouble getting ready.

"Mommy!" Lita sobbed.

"Oh, your fine, my baby." Korra said helping her daughter to her feet.

"Mommy." She was still sobbing into her mom's shoulder.

"Ready." Gaige announced, she was in her bed ready for story time, Korra acknowledged her with a nod and smile before directing her attention towards Lita.

"You’re okay, let's finish up, your sister is waiting." Korra coaxed the little girl away from her shoulder, Lita nodded and within five minutes Korra was reading them a story. With a kiss and good night, she was flicking the light off as their nightlight came on and Naga wandered in and laid on her mat.

Once in her bedroom, Korra could relax and give her parents a call, they had been of course invited and had come last year but not this year. Therefore, Korra and her family where going to visit in the fall before the girls turned three. Surprisingly, Asami's parents with Naoki wanted to come and since they had been given advanced notice they could plan their schedules accordingly.

Senna could tell just how exhausted her daughter was, things were tough for Korra, she had expressed it felt like she was a single mom sometimes. But Senna reminded her daughter that Asami had taken care of the girls when she had lost her memories. That was true and she knew Asami would be busier from time to time. As Korra talked with her parents, Asami had texted asking her to tell their girls she loved them and give them a goodnight kiss. Korra sighed, the twins had gone to sleep 30 minutes ago and Asami was clearly losing track of time, making her realize she should wrap things up and get ready for bed. Whether or not Asami would be home before she fell asleep Korra wasn’t sure and didn’t want to ask.

It was after 10:30 pm when Asami got home, all was quiet. Naga was in the living room and came over to investigate, just by Asami’s smell the husky knew she was no threat. The lawyer patted her head telling her to go back to bed. Going to the kitchen to set her things down, the kitchen was clean and tidy, Asami smiled to herself, Korra had, like many nights in the past taken care of their home and family. Heading towards their room, she checked in on the girls, they were fast asleep. Gaige was hugging one of her stuffies, while Lita had kicked the blankets off herself. The girls slept in separate beds; their cribs had been reconfigured into beds for their first few years. Once in her bedroom, her wife was also fast asleep, getting ready as quietly as possible she slipped into bed, moving closer to Korra, she kissed a bare shoulder and softly said ‘I love you.’

“Mommy, Mommy!” Was that her girls? Where was Asami? Korra opened her eyes, her twins were crawling all over her and at the end of the bed was Asami. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Korra sat up, telling her girls to settle down.

“What are you doing? Going to the office?” Korra asked seeing Asami with some of her files.

“Yeah… Sorry, I didn’t finish last night—” The lawyer was interrupted.

“Asami? Really?” Korra said annoyed as she put their daughters on the floor. “Let’s go and get you two ready.” And the twins headed to their room.

“Korra… wait.” Asami held up her hand, stopping her wife. “I’ll be there by lunch, okay?”

Korra hummed in response and moved off saying she would get the girls ready, because they wouldn’t be missing out on this. Before leaving Asami reassured their twins she would see them soon.

“Don’t be late.” Lita said a little upset.

“Yeah.” Gaige agreed.

“I won’t.” Asami said kneeling down and giving them each a kiss to their foreheads. As she stood, meeting Korra’s gaze, who had her arms folded across her chest all Asami could do is promise she would be there, Korra only nodded before she and their girls headed downstairs.

Letting out a long sigh, she just had to keep her promise, because it weighed heavily on her, knowing her absence was affecting their kids.

Xander was packing Ryder's bag as they would be leaving soon, meanwhile Mako was feeding him at the kitchen table.

"We should have done laundry." Xander smirked, Ryder needed changing a lot more than they expected. While they had a washer/dryer combo, it wasn't very big.

"I cannot wait to be in our new house." Mako commented then gave their son a spoonful and while some of it made it into his mouth, some also made it on to his bib and pants.

"Didn't Yasuko say she had some of Naoki's clothes, even some waterproof diapers?" Xander absently said.

"She did, although we should go through what he has now and see what fits and doesn't." Mako said then let out a yawn.

Xander smiled, raising a baby was tough and while they would have like to raise him from birth, being over a year was a bit of a blessing in disguise.

"Dada." Ryder said with a grin. "That’s right… dad. Can you say hi?" Mako encouraged, he just waved instead having seen other kids do that.

"Close enough." Xander said coming to the kitchen and placing a kiss on the top of Ryder’s head.

Xander's phone rang and as he checked it he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked concerned.

"It's my parents." Xander said with a brief look up, making Mako frown as well.

Moving away from the table he answered. It was his mom with his dad in the background. There was no ‘hello’, as his mom just blurted out, ‘what did he think he was doing by raising a baby.’

Xander just sighed, he had told his older sister about his son, but it wasn't like he told her to keep it a secret.

"Mako and I can handle raising a baby." Xander objected then he paused, irritation clearly on his face.

Mako felt bad for his husband, his parents didn't approve of their marriage so of course they didn't approve of them raising a baby. It made Mako wonder if his parents would approve, he liked to think they would have.

"What?! He will be surrounded by several intelligent and strong females." Xander exclaimed, which startled their son but Mako quickly reassured Ryder, before lifting him from his highchair and saying he was going to change him, Xander nodded.

While changing Ryder, Mako could still hear Xander as he defended his life choices.

“It’s their loss.” Mako said to himself with a smile, his son was smiling as he wiggled on the change table. Then Xander was getting upset, it had something to do with adoption.

“Of course, we will tell him the truth.” Xander said with a frustrated sigh.

“We should go and save your dad.” Mako said as he finished up.

“Dada.” Ryder piped up as he was picked up. As he started to head to the kitchen, Xander’s voice stopped him.

“Maybe we will have more, we are still thinking about being foster parents.”

More kids? It would be nice for Ryder to have a sibling. “Would you like that?” Mako asked Ryder, he replied with ‘dada.’

He wasn’t even sure why he was still even listening to his parents; he should have just hung up; they would never change their minds. Seeing his boys come into the kitchen all the frustration he was feeling faded away.

“Look, we are going to a pool party with friends and family.” Xander said interrupting his mom’s rant about raising kids. “Yes, our friends and family accept us, in fact my old patrol partner, Kuvira, has a wife and daughter.” Then he promptly hung up.

“Ready to go?” Xander asked reaching out stroking the baby’s chubby cheek.

A sad expression came over Xander and Mako stepped closer, although his husband’s eyes remained on their son.

“What’s wrong?” Mako asked shifting Ryder to his hip so he could take Xander’s hand.

“I wished my parents would have accepted us, accepted you as their son in law and their grandson.” Xander said sadly, upset with his parents, it was sad to think that they wouldn’t even consider trying to give him and his family a chance and get to know them.

“I know it’s hard, but… maybe they will come around one day.” Mako reassured, then saw the time, saying they should get going.

It was nice not to have to wake up to an alarm, although their little girl should be coming into their room any moment now.

“We need some clothes or underwear at least.” Opal said starting to move from her husband’s embrace.

As Bolin sat up and saw the mess of clothes on the floor, he smiled. "Do you see my boxers?"

Opal shook her head to the negative, while trying to clean up their clothes, if Clara saw this she would assume she could leave her clothes just lying about.

"Get a clean pair and help me, before Clara comes knocking." Doing as told his happy expression never wavered.

"What?" Opal asked tossing on her housecoat, she'd worry about clothes later.

"No longer will we have to worry about protection." Bolin explained giving his wife a toothy grin.

"Uh huh… whatever happens, happens." Opal agreed coming up to Bolin and wrapping her arms around him and placing her ear to his bare chest. Bolin hugged back with a kiss to her head.

"Mom! Dad!" Clara yelled through the door.

"Right on schedule." Opal said with a laugh while moving from Bolin’s arms.

"And she didn't just rush in." He commented and took a quick look around the room for any stray garments.

Opening the door Clara stood there, one hand on her little rolling suitcase while clad in her swimsuit.

"I'm ready! Let's go swimming."

Opal smiled as she knelt. "Not so fast. There are somethings we have to do first."

Clara pouted, "but I packed and stuff." And motioned to her things. She really loved swimming and her friend; Naoki had a big pool.

Her dad came over and scooped her up. “We need breakfast and you need to put some clothes on over your swimsuit. Then we have to call Naoki’s parents and make sure they are ready.”

Clara thought for a moment. “But you are wearing your bathing suit.” Bolin smiled with a kiss to her cheek before answering. “Actually, I have to change, but we can do that after we eat.” The little girl nodded as she was put on the floor and headed to the kitchen with her dad.

Opal wondered what her daughter had packed, to her surprise there was two T-shirts, and two shorts, only one pair of underwear and socks and a couple of her bath toys. Opal was impressed, Clara had done a good job, probably due to the fact they had been to the Earth Kingdom several times. Thinking she was done a few towels caught her eye, well, that was smart of her and as she lifted them out they were in fact hand towels. Looks like she would have to add a few things.

Once in the kitchen with her family, Opal told Bolin how well Clara packed, that had the little girl smiling proudly.

"I called the Satos and we can come over anytime." Bolin commented, his wife nodded then said. "I still have some food items to bring, so don't let me forget." Most everything else was already there and ready to go.

As Bolin made some coffee to go, Opal checked her phone, seeing she had a message from Asami, reading it she frowned a little. While her boss had only on a few occasions asked her to come in on a Saturday, Opal would and did come in on the weekend even if Asami didn't ask. Korra certainly appreciated it since Opal kept her boss focus and on track allowing Asami to get home earlier than expected. Bolin could bring their daughter to the Satos and Opal could go to the office, seeing as Korra would be bringing the twins to their grandparents early as well.

Just as Opal was going to tell Bolin what was going on, a few papers on the kitchen counter caught her eye.

"What's all this?" She asked after a few moments as she had briefly looked through them.

"Just some alternatives for getting pregnant, if we want to try." Bolin said with a little shrug, he didn't want to push Opal into having another baby, but if she saw other methods maybe she would be open to them instead or they could just continue the old fashion way.

Opal had of course known adoption would be an option, but the method that brought the twins and Ella into this world, she hadn't even considered.

"Isn't what Asami and Harper did to get pregnant basically in Vito fertilization?" Opal asked, although she didn’t know all the details.

“It’s a bit more complicated for two women, but functionally the same.” He shrugged, “But it worked well for them.”

She did want to have another, and they had time to think about it. Clara suddenly said that she was finished her breakfast and was ready to go, breaking Opal from her musings making her remember what she wanted to tell her husband.

“How about you take Clara and head to the Sato’s, I’m going to the office to make sure Asami makes it to the reunion.” Opal explained.

Bolin nodded, then remembered his friends had mentioned being there in the morning. “Korra and the twins will be there earlier. Come to think of it, Kuvira mentioned she would be as well, since Harper is taking care of somethings at the tactical station first.”

Coming to Bolin’s side she gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you and we’ll talk about more kids later.”

Korra, Kuvira and the kids had been dropped off at the Satos. Both Harper and Asami had promised to be back before lunch. With quick goodbyes to their kids, the twins were racing into the house, Ella not far behind.

“You alright?” Kuvira asked following their kids in.

“Yeah, how can I be upset? I knew this could be a potential problem.” Korra said with a shrug.

“But you should tell her how you feel about it.” Kuvira recommended, her friend nodded as they came through the front door and set their kids’ bags down in the living room.

“Grammy, Grampy!” the twins shouted as their grandparents came into the room. They both knelt to hug their girls.

“Come here, Ella.” Yasuko encouraged her as she hid partially behind her mom.

“Go on, you know Naoki’s mom.” Kuvira explained just as Naoki came around the corner.

“Ella!” He said partly surprised but happy to see her. Ella smiled and came to her friend.

“You swim too?” She asked him, seeing he was wearing his swimming trunks.

“Yup!” Naoki exclaimed with a smile; he couldn’t wait to go swimming with his friends, turning to his mom he asked. “Can we go in the pool now?”

“Not yet.” Yasuko said, “Not everyone is here.”

Naoki pouted, although his nieces were tugging him to the family room, they wanted to play.

“You can go too.” Kuvira coaxed her daughter before bringing out her stuffed bunny. Ella took it happily and followed everyone.

“Asami at the firm?” Hiroshi figured and Korra just nodded.

“Oh Korra… You know what, I’ll go and get her.” Yasuko offered, her daughter-in law shook her head ‘no’, before explaining. “It’s okay, she’ll be here by lunch and I know she has a few tough cases on the go.”

"The girls didn’t have any breakfast, so… do you guys have anything quick and easy?" Korra asked her in law's as she rubbed the back of her neck, the twins had been so anxious to get here that they wouldn't sit still long enough to eat.

"Ella too." Kuvira said in a sheepish voice. "I told Harper I'd give her something when we got here."

Hiroshi and Yasuko looked to one another with knowing smiles.

"Of course, we do." Yasuko said and waved them both to the kitchen. While Hiroshi watched over the kids.

Breakfast didn’t take long and while Korra and Kuvira would have rather their kids eat at the table, but the best they could hope for was for them to sit long enough in the family room for a few minutes before wanting to play.

Before long, a vehicle was coming up the driveway, it was Mako and Xander, although that had Naoki wondering where Clara was, his mom reassured she would be here soon.

The adults greeted the guys as they let Ryder down encouraging him to go and play with the others. He hesitated for a moment before his eyes landed on Naga, who was laying down, head up and taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells, although the smell of her two young humans stood out, until a new one entered her nose, it was the new little boy. He wasn't as gentle as the others. As Ryder crawled, since he was still getting the hang of walking, he reached out for Naga and grabbed a tiny fist full of her fur around her shoulder area, making her yelp in surprise while getting to her feet, causing the little boy to lose his grip and do a bit of a faceplant into the area rug. The yelp and subsequent crying had everyone pausing.

"Ryder!?" Xander spoke first as he went to his son, the other kids looked on confused as Naga went to her master.

"Mom… is Naga okay?" Lita asked concerned.

"Of course, she is, she just got a little frightened." Korra reassured as both her girls came over to pat the husky.

"So sorry, Korra." Mako apologized, feeling bad. Naga had been minding her own business, as neither Mako nor Xander thought Ryder would have gone straight for the dog.

"It's all good." Korra said with a smile, the husky was so well trained that biting unless directed by Korra was something she did only as a last resort. "She's used to the twins grabbing at her, she just was surprised more than anything."

"He hurt Naga." Lita accused while pointing to Ryder, who's tears were subsiding. Meanwhile Gaige was stroking Naga gently and being reassuring.

"By accident, he didn't mean any harm." Korra explained, as she was kneeling next to her daughter.

"Tell him to say sorry." Lita was still very upset.

"He's very sorry." Mako told Lita as he got to her level. Xander had moved to the doorway, their son was calming down and started reaching out for Yasuko.

"Oh, come on… you really don't like being held by me, huh?" Xander huffed as Yasuko was happy to hold him.

With the commotion settled Kuvira had been watching her daughter, she and Naoki hadn't paid much attention to the scene.

"She looks so much like Harper." Yasuko commented as she stood by her young friend.

Kuvira agreed as the pair were building something, Hiroshi was seated on the edge of the couch, as Naoki told him to hold some of the blocks.

"Maybe you two should try for another." Kuvira smiled as she motioned to Ryder in the lawyer's arms.

"Not going to happen, besides, I think of all the kids as ours anyways, but we get to give them back, give them back all high on sugar." Yasuko countered with a smile of her own. Kuvira's smile dropped.

"You wouldn't dare." And before Yasuko answered the smell of a dirty diaper overtook both women.

"Whoa… Mako, Xander, what do you feed him?" Kuvira asked stepping away while waving at the air in front of herself.

The boys felt embarrassed, they hadn't even been here ten minutes and their son was already the center of attention.

"Sorry." Mako moved swiftly to take him.

"For what?" Yasuko gladly handed Ryder over. "Relax… take a deep breath." She continued with a pat to his shoulder, Mako blushed with a quick nod.

"Xander…. Need the diaper bag." He called to his husband, Xander looked around, "oh spirits, I hope I left it in the car." And he headed for the front door.

Ryder started wiggling wanting down. "Just wait, you need a change first."

Then to the adult's surprise he spoke up, "doggy." And It was clear as day.

Mako was overjoyed, Ryder was picking up some words but had a hard time pronouncing them.

"No… you hurt her!" Lita immediately cut in.

"Hey now, he can see her." Korra said upset with her daughter. "Go play with your sister, okay?" Lita challenged her mom by disobeying and saying "no."

Korra wasn't going to let her have an attitude like that. "Come on… time out."

Lita was immediately sorry; she didn't like time out. "I want Mommy!" She called as her mom picked her up carrying her to the kitchen.

"I think Korra and I got our kids switched. Lita is so defiant while Ella is so well behaved." Kuvira commented.

"Maybe…" Yasuko said, "but I mean, Harper had a fairly disciplined up bringing so that probably has something to do with it."

Mako had subsequently let Ryder down, since it didn't look like Xander was coming back anytime soon.

Gaige had stayed by Naga and as Ryder approached Mako was going to intervene, but Yasuko halted him, seeing as Gaige was showing him how to be gentle with the husky.

"Gaige is a lot like Asami, well behaved." Yasuko said, very proud of her granddaughter.

Suddenly the door was opening and Xander started explaining, breathlessly. “Mako, we forgot the bag, I must have left it by the door."

Mako sighed and casted his gaze to their son. "We aren't very good parents."

Just as Xander begun to speak Hiroshi had stood and came to his wife's side, saying,

"Nonsense, Yasuko used to forget Asami's bag and Naoki's." Then kissed his wife's temple as she folded her arms across her chest. Not at all impressed.

"And no Asami wasn't that well behaved, she was somewhere in between her daughters." Hiroshi further explained.

Yasuko caught Kuvira's gaze as she tried hard not to laugh out loud. "Stop that." The lawyer growled under her breath to both her husband and officer.

"Come, we have some left-over diapers and clothes of Naoki's." Hiroshi said and with another quick kiss to Yasuko's cheek he led the guys away, as Xander scooped up his smelly baby.

"Looks like you and I have some things in common when it comes to kids." Kuvira mentioned with a wink, Yasuko rolled her eyes which made Kuvira laugh, "Ha! You and Harper have the same eye rolling gesture."

The lawyer snorted, "I guess your wife and I find you equally as annoying."

They both had a good laugh as they kept an eye on the remaining kids.

Minutes later Korra was coming back with Lita who had settled down, although her eyes remained red and just as Hiroshi and the guys were coming downstairs, Bolin showed up with Clara, she immediately went to play with the others. However, the adults wondered were Opal was. Bolin explained much to Korra's delight, Opal would keep Asami on track.

This was it, a decision had to be made. This officer had all the qualities Lin was looking for in a second, and it happened to be the woman Kya had picked out as well. But Lin needed to make sure her officer understood that there would never be anything between them and their relationship would be strictly professional.

Seated behind her desk, Lin looked over her new second's file before the woman came to her office. With a knock Lin stood saying come in.

The woman entered, and stood respectfully, her blonde hair was tied back, she was about Lin's height although several years younger. Her uniform was neat and tidy as her blue eyes looked forward, with a neutral expression. Her professionalism came as no surprise, she had been a police officer all her life having come from the Fire Nation a few years ago, even when she had been hired she had come highly recommended.

"Thank you for coming, officer Brooke have a seat." Lin said gesturing to the chair.

"Not a problem Chief." She said respectfully.

"I have made my decision regarding my second and have talked to each candidate in turn." Lin paused and saw Brooke slightly swallow.

"And I have selected… you." Another pause and Brooke was clearly surprised, she knew she was the youngest of all the candidates, so this was very unexpected.

"Really?" Then she shook her head quickly regaining her composure, "I mean, I accept."

Lin grinned, but just as suddenly turned serious.

"I want you to know our relationship is strictly professional." And the Chief folded her hands in front of herself.

Brooke was confused. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else."

Lin could have left it at that but needed to make sure her point was clear.

"Just to be clear, I will not tolerate any unwanted advances."

Brooke's cheeks turn a light shade of red as her eyes darted to the side.

"Are we clear?" Lin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke pursed her lips with a nod but had something to add.

"I like you-" She immediately halted her words as the Chief held her hand up.

"I understand you have feelings for me and if it becomes an issue I'll have to find someone else."

Brooke nodded but she really needed to finish what she was going to say.

"My feelings for you are of admiration of your skills as Chief, not romantic."

Lin's expression fell and she was feeling embarrassed and a fool for thinking her feelings were only romantic and not even considering that they could be something else.

Clearing her throat Lin spoke. "I am very sorry; I should have never assumed."

The young woman smiled. "It’s alright, I can see why you might have thought that."

Lin frowned. "Why? Because I'm gay? I've heard you talk about me and it was more than just admiring my skills."

This was not going well but Brooke wanted this position, because it was a great opportunity to further her own skills and perhaps one day become Chief herself.

"Look this has gotten out of hand. I admire your skills and you as a person. You juggle not only being the Chief, but a wife, a mother and grandmother. And with your wife being a trauma doctor, I can't imagine how stressful things can get between you two, not only when you get hurt but just finding time for each other and your family."

Lin was stunned at her officer's words; she honestly didn't think anyone realize how much she had on her plate.

"You push us to be better officers, you see the potential in us, even if we can't see it. Sure, we get pissed thinking you’re a hard ass but at the end of the day we go home knowing we made a difference. The RCPD is famous throughout the world because of your reputation and the reputation you carry on that was started by your mother." Brooke had continued seeing Lin wasn't stopping her.

The Chief didn't know what to say, every time she thought about going easier it was Kya that reminded her how great her officers were, sure she had become a little more lenient in the last several years but still pushed her officers to do more, to do better.

"I don't know what to say." Lin simply replied.

"You don't have to say anything and I know I've said how great you look… physically, but I don't know how you do it, you can still keep up with us… well, I mean the younger ones." Brooke added that last part quietly. Silence followed for a few moments.

"Dr. Kya, Kuvira, the Major and your little granddaughter are lucky to have you." She finished with a smile.

Lin blushed at the praise.

"I can assure you our relationship will be professional and that I don't have romantic feelings for you." Brooke emphasized, internally praying she would still be the Chief's second.

“Well…” Lin started still reeling from the praise. “You still want the position right?”

Brooke nodded, smiling.

“And you’ll start today.” Lin said, the young officer’s expression dropped a little. “Not to worry, I have a few things to get you started.”

Gathering up some files, Lin went over the basics and telling her new second that she would be in tomorrow. A sudden knock startled them, and Lin looked at the clock, Kya was here.

“Excuse me.” The Chief said, going to the closed door.

“Hey… are you ready—” Kya halted her words, seeing the other officer, and it happened to be the one that liked her wife. “Am I interrupting?”

“No… I—we are just finishing up.” Lin explained with a quick glance behind her, Brooke had since stood.

“I see you made your choice.” Kya said with a grin and Lin blushed slightly.

“I have… but we should be on our way.” Lin said straightening in her stands as she pulled down on her uniform shirt. She knew Kya was getting the wrong idea and had every intention of telling her all about it later.

Brooke had packed everything and was ready to head to her new office, only two doors away from the Chief’s.

“Good to see you doctor.” Brooke said respectfully.

“You as well, Lin is quite hard to impress, you must be something else.” Kya replied as Lin seemed to be getting uncomfortable, as Brooke took the compliment in stride.

“See you later, Chief.” Brooke said as she slipped passed the pair.

“She’s much more attractive in person.” Kya commented once the woman was out of earshot.

Lin rolled her eyes as she locked up her office. “Stop it… She doesn’t like me, like that.”

“Oh Lin… you’re so easy to tease.” The doctor said with a laugh as they headed for the exit. "This will be interesting." Kya commented as she took Lin's hand.

Instead of giving out a weary sigh Lin smiled saying. "Yes, it will be."

That made Kya a bit suspicious, but she let it go for now.

The doctor and Chief were the last to arrive around lunch as the food was starting to be served. Both Asami with Opal and Harper had arrived earlier, and the kids were all enjoying the pool. Clara and Naoki could swim on their own and needed little supervision, however Bolin was close by. While Ella and the twins were with their moms in the shallow end. Mako and Xander were sitting on the edge allowing Ryder to get his feet and legs wet as he was unsure of the water at the moment. Asami, Opal, Yasuko and Hiroshi were looking after the food and Harper was capturing the event with pictures and taking some short videos.

Once Ella saw her grandmothers she was immediately going to them, there was a gentle ramp the led into the shallow end, so Ella didn't need her mom's help getting out.

"Don't run." Harper called lowering her camera before eyeing her wife who mouthed sorry with a shrug.

Luckily, Kya was meeting the little girl halfway and picked her up.

"Lita don't go into the deep end." Korra warned her, Lita had seen her mom become a little distracted and decided to head for Naoki and Clara, and while they could both stand where they were, the water was up to their necks and would certainly be over Lita’s.

She again challenged her mom and continued moving away, seeing that her sister had Korra occupied.

"I got her." Kuvira offered.

"Bring her to her mother." Korra said seeing Asami coming towards the pool. Kuvira nodded quickly heading for Lita.

"Hey guys, how about a family picture." Harper asked as she knelt close to them.

"Sure." Mako said then directed Ryder's attention to the camera.

"Smile." Xander said and demonstrated.

Just as Harper snapped the photo, Ryder kicked his feet splashing the Major and her camera.

"Oh no! Ryder don't splash!" Xander exclaimed feeling terrible.

"Harper… we're so--" Mako was cut off by her.

"No worries, I brought my water-resistant equipment and I think this will make for an interesting photo." She explained looking at the camera’s display and it was indeed a great action shot.

Kuvira passed a squirming Lita to Asami. "What has gotten into you?"

Lita didn't answer just continued to wiggle wanting down.

"Settle down." Asami struggled with her daughter who was still bigger than Gaige.

"Come here you." It was Hiroshi taking her and easily handling her.

"Never thought your dad was into tattoos." Kuvira commented seeing as he didn't just get his son's name as his daughters was also on his chest.

"I do like a man with tattoos." Yasuko said before Asami had a chance to reply.

"You wouldn't happen to have any would you?" Kuvira asked with a raised eyebrow.

Asami rolled her eyes, even after all this time Kuvira still flirted with her mom.

"Maybe." Hiroshi said then kissed Yasuko's cheek quickly, making her blush.

"You guys are something else." Asami said with a shake of her head.

"How about Harper does she have any?" Yasuko asked.

Kuvira shook her head ‘no’, "why would you think that, because she was in the military?"

"No of co--" Yasuko started back peddling as Kuvira laughed, "it's okay, I'm just joking."

The lawyer turned red; her young friend always needed to have the last laugh.

"Okay then… moving on. Lita’s calm now, let’s get your sister, so we can all eat." Asami said taking her daughter.

If the adults didn't physically go and get the kids, they wouldn't eat. With a bit of complaining the kids were heading to the deck.

"Come on Mommy." Ella said tugging on Harper's t-shirt.

"Hang on… I gotta get my camera stuff." Harper explained packing things up.

"Momma!" Said a voice and it startled the Major because whoever it was also pushed on her left thigh.

It was Ryder, his parents surprised by the word and saying it to Harper, he was probably just mimicking Ella. The other adults looked on, Kuvira wasn't out of the pool yet and just stood on the slope in a bit of disbelief.

"My mommy!" Ella exclaimed hugging her mother.

"It’s alright, he's just learning to talk." Harper reassured, then kissed her daughter’s head.

"Momma?" Ryder said sadly as his bottom lip started to quiver. Harper noticed and pulled him in as well.

"Maybe adoption was a bad idea." Mako said with a sigh.

"Oh boys… it isn't you." Kya comforted with a gentle pat to his arm. "Babies of any species respond better to females."

The guys nodded while giving each other weary glances.

As Kuvira came to her family, Harper had picked Ryder up, and Kuvira got Ella before she had a fit.

"Dada." The little boy said looking for his dad's now, they were at his side immediately, but he didn't want to go to them he just wanted them close.

Handing out food was a chaotic affair as some of them were fussy eaters, and Naoki and Clara just wanted back in the pool. Korra and Kuvira managed to get their girls to sit down and put plates in front of them.

"Asami kept her promise." Kuvira commented elbowing her friend.

"Yeah, but Opal was with her." Korra said, but it was still nice to see she had made it here. But that got her thinking, Lita's attitude had gotten a little worse when Asami started becoming absent more often, perhaps she should mention that to her wife.

"Still… she did come." Kuvira shrugged.

"I bet your thinking about another baby… you know… seeing how easily Ryder took to her." Korra just had to point out but received a playful swat.

"Shut up." The older woman said under her breath.

Xander watched as Mako helped Ryder eat, after the Major had put him in a highchair. The thoughts of his conversation with his parents replaying in his mind about raising a kid. What if Ryder never bonded with him?

A hand landed on his shoulder making him look, it was Bolin and Hiroshi, the only other fathers of their group.

“Give it time, both Asami and Naoki wanted their mom in the beginning.” Hiroshi said with a gentle pat, Bolin nodded saying. “Clara was like that too, then Opal weaned her off of breastmilk and then she liked me more.”

Hiroshi smiled, “Probably because you would say, ‘yes’ to her, when her mother said ‘no’.” The younger man turned red and glanced away.

“That’s it… breastmilk.” Xander had an idea.

“What? Neither you nor Mako can breastfeed.” Bolin said puzzled.

“I know that.” Xander said with a sigh, but explained, “We can just get some and put it in a bottle and I’ll feed him.”

Hiroshi and Bolin looked at each other, that did make some sense, since their wives had put breastmilk into a bottle so they could feed their newborns.

“Just one problem with that, none of the mother’s here are producing anymore.” Hiroshi explained and Xander looked defeated before asking.

“Can’t you buy some? You know like formula?” The other fathers glanced at each other.

“Uh no…” Bolin shook his head. “You can buy formula for newborns, that’s kinda like breastmilk, but not the real thing.”

Again, Xander looked defeated.

“And I think Ryder is too old for that kind of milk anyways.” Hiroshi added sympathetically.

Xander looked to his son, he was starting to drink from a cup now anyways, and they hadn’t really gotten to feed him much with a bottle.

“There are drugs to induce lactation bu—” Bolin was cut off by Xander quickly.

“Really? Maybe I could as—” Hiroshi cut in this time.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, producing milk can be painful at times and it’s possible they might not produce enough or too much depending on how much is needed.”

“Sorry man.” Bolin said as his friend’s shoulder’s slumped forward.

As the kids finished eating their lunch, Yasuko brought out a cake for dessert.

“Who’s birthday is it?” Naoki asked confused.

“Well… this is for everyone with birthdays and wedding anniversaries in the summer… just like last year.” Yasuko explained setting the cake in front of the kids.

“So, Yasuko you never said what day your anniversary was.” Kuvira asked assuming it had to be soon.

“It isn’t in the summer.” Asami said with a grin, she knew but wasn’t going to tell.

“It’s in the fall.” Kya finished as Lin gave her a puzzled look. “I’ve known them since before Asami was born, remember?” She clarified.

“That’s right…. So how did you two meet Kya anyways?” Kuvira asked then seen the elder Sato’s exchanged smiles.

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you.” Yasuko said with a smirk.

Kuvira huffed in mock frustration, then was elbowed by her wife. “Help our daughter with her cake.”

The other adults helped their respective kids as Harper snapped some photos.

“Thanks for keeping her on track.” Korra thanked Opal.

“It was no big deal, Asami was keeping track of the time, I’m sure she would have made it here.” Opal explained, she was very proud of her friend but knew it was tough with two kids.

The kids inevitably got sleepy after eating, so the parents set up space for them in the living room, even Naoki and Clara went down for a nap. This gave the adults time in the pool without them. With everyone in the deep end, Kuvira made her way slowly down the slope into the deeper section but stopped when the water was just under the bottom of her bikini top.

"What's wrong Kuvira? Can't swim?" Yasuko said in a joking manner.

The others became quiet realizing Yasuko didn't know what had happened to Kuvira.

"I think I heard the kids over the monitor, I'll go check on them." Kuvira said nervously as she backed up.

Harper was quickly at her side.

"Come on… I'll be with you and if you get into trouble, I'm sure Yasuko will rescue you." Harper said with a grin.

"Hey, really now? This is serious… I could have drowned." Kuvira said annoyed and taking a few steps backwards.

Yasuko frowned looking to the others, it was Korra and Asami who explained what happened.

"And this is a pool, you can learn to swim, you won't drown." Harper said taking one of her wife's hands.

"I don't want to learn!" Kuvira exclaimed pulling her hand away and heading out of the pool.

A hand touched Harper's shoulder, it was Lin. "I'm not really fond of the water either."

Harper sighed as she watched Kuvira head to the patio.

"I'll talk to her." Lin offered.

"No… I shouldn't have pushed her; she's right… she could have died." The Major declined the help. However, Korra was already on the move to her friend.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim." Korra said as she took a seat by Kuvira.

"Yeah…" She just shrugged.

"Why did you volunteer to put that tracker on that ship then?" Korra inquired.

"I thought I could have gotten off the ship before it started moving away." Kuvira explained then seeing Korra going to speak again she held her hand up wanting to continue.

"And during Asami's rescue, I didn't think the yacht was going to sink. Even if I knew, I still would have gone, for you and well… if Yasuko would have died, I would have felt compelled to save Asami."

Korra smiled as she squeezed her hand. "Thanks again, even if your relationship with Asami wasn't great at the time.

Kuvira smiled back before directing her gaze back to the pool, sure enough Asami and Harper were talking. "Who would have thought my wife and yours, would have become friends."

"Yeah…" the younger woman agreed, "and here we are, I thought we would have gone separate ways, while still remaining friends."

Moments of silence followed before a voice was calling out. “Korra, Vira.” It was Naoki as he came on to the patio, the door had been left open some.

“Hey sleepy little man.” Korra said as she patted his head.

“I’m not little or sleepy anymore.” He protested.

Kuvira just smiled as Korra apologize sincerely.

“I want to go swimming again, Vira, can you get my shorts please?” Naoki said as he pointed to them hanging on the clothesline.

“Absolutely little man.” Kuvira teased, Naoki crossed his arms in front of his chest, with a grumpy expression. Kuvira said sorry as she handed him his shorts.

“When you go back inside to change just be quiet, everyone else is still sleeping.” Korra advised.

“Go inside? I will just do it here.” Naoki said as he slipped out of his regular shorts. The pair were surprised at his boldness, they were certain his parents taught him about changing and being naked.

“Hiroshi!? Our son! Go and get him!” Yasuko was embarrassed at what Naoki was doing, granted he was still young, but he did know better.

“He’s practically done anyways, and it isn’t like he changed in front of the other kids.” Hiroshi said nonchalantly as he treaded water. His wife looked on disapprovingly before swimming to the side and getting out, as Naoki was coming pool side.

“You can’t do that.” Yasuko said as she knelt by him.

“Why? Dad does it. I even saw him swimming naked.” Naoki explained and everyone heard, making Hiroshi and Yasuko blush with embarrassment.

“Just one of the perks of having a private pool, huh Yasuko?” Kuvira said with a laugh.

“Not helping!” The elder Sato warned although she wasn’t that upset as Kuvira put her hands up in surrender not wanting to make things worse.

With his mom distracted Naoki went for the pool, saying, “Cannon ball!” just like Bolin would and jumped into the deep end. As he broke the surface, Bolin had come to him and lifted him up on his shoulders. Opal happily watched on and decided that they needed to expand their family sooner rather than later.

Korra and Kuvira checked on the kids, hoping the bit of commotion didn’t wake them and luckily none of them stirred.

“You know… if you learned to swim you and Harper could come over and go skinny dipping.” Korra suggested to her friend, making Kuvira turn to her with a surprised look.

“You and Asami have done that, I’m guessing.”

Korra nodded with a wide smile, “We’d bring the twins over and stay the night, so when they went to bed… well I’m sure you can guess the rest.”

“Uh huh… I bet you screwed the princess real good.” Kuvira said as her friend gave her a, ‘you know it’ look.

“Perhaps Harper can give me some private lessons.” Kuvira mused as she looked to her beautiful wife. She was wearing a bikini top, and a pair of tight swimming shorts, it was great to see Harper being so confident and comfortable with her looks. Every time Kuvira saw her wife’s scars it reminded her of their relationship and what a journey it was, and while their journey wasn’t over by a long shot, but Kuvira was happy Harper hadn’t added to her scars since Ella had been born.

Soon the other kids woke wanting to swim again as supper was being made on the BBQ. Things were winding down, however Clara wanted to stay the night which got the twins wanting to do the same. Asami told the girls ‘no’, which had Lita acting up again.

"Do you want another time out?" Asami asked sternly, Lita remained quiet. Korra had been watching the exchange and spoke up.

"Asami, don't give her a choice, either you give her one or not."

Yasuko and Hiroshi observed the scene, it seemed the pair had different ideas when it came to discipline.

"She needs a chance to cooperate, you can't just put her in timeout every time." Asami explained. Unknown to the parents Gaige had tugged her sister away, she and the other kids were now playing on the playground equipment in the backyard.

Kuvira glanced to Harper looking a bit nervous, Asami was in for it now.

"I'm glad you discipline Ella." Kuvira commented to her wife.

"Well, we only have the one." Harper pointed out as the others had went about minding their own business.

"We are not getting into this." Asami said in a low voice.

Korra started to speak but noticed Lita was gone, looking to the play equipment she and the others were happily playing.

"See? She's calm now. Just needed to give her a chance to think about her actions." Asami said somewhat smugly.

"I'm going to get things packed to go, don’t need them to be overtired." Korra said before moving passed her wife and going inside. She didn't want to argue over this topic, because it may turn into the topic of Asami working more or doing more late nights.

The lawyer felt good at her victory, knowing she was right, they didn't need Lita becoming afraid of doing or trying new things thinking she may get a timeout. Asami watched the kids and just as Lita was getting pushy it was Naoki who stepped in, giving the little girl another toy to amuse herself.

Although it wasn't much longer, and things were wrapping up. Opal and Bolin were the first to leave, Yasuko thanked her for all her help, things had gone well.

Kuvira, her family, Lin and Kya were next and thanked the Satos for inviting them, they were always glad to be a part of this.

“See you on Monday?” Yasuko asked Kuvira, who nodded while saying, “Say bye, Ella.” The little girl waved instead and with that they were off, Kuvira giving her friend a fist bump on the way out.

Asami and Korra were staying longer, the young lawyer needed some help on a case.

“I’m going to give the kids a bath, you’ll be done by then right?” Korra asked, seeing as Hiroshi was leading the kids upstairs.

After spending two days with his girlfriend, Aidan was feeling good about his new relationship as he headed to work on Monday. He was about 15 minutes away from the hospital as the traffic moved along at a steady pace. Coming up to the intersection and starting to turn he tapped his brakes as this intersection was on a bit of a downward slope. With his mind occupied with thoughts of his girlfriend and looking forward to many weekends to come he hadn't noticed that he wasn't slowing down until it became too late and he was headed for the corner of a brick building. Desperately he pressed the brake pedal to the floor while turning, it wasn't enough, and the front end of his sedan hit the corner of the building.

A few cars back, Livia and Morgan were headed to the station when they saw the crash and immediately jumped into action. Moving their vehicle into the middle of the intersection they got out, dressed in their uniforms, Morgan radioed for emergency services then directed the traffic the best she could as Livia went to the vehicle.

It wasn't a direct hit, more off to the driver's side but luckily she was able to open the door, she couldn't believe who she was looking at but there was no time to dwell on that. Aidan was going in and out of consciousness but breathing as he had a clear head injury and what looked to be a broken wrist. Livia couldn't do much for him but make sure he continued to breathe and slow the bleeding. She could hear sirens in the distance and looked behind her at the intersection, looks like she and her wife weren't the only police officers heading to work this morning as three others helped Morgan out with the traffic.

Using her radio, she was able to tell the hospital what sort of injuries they would be looking at as the ambulance pulled up. With the help of firefighters, they got Aidan into the ambulance as Livia volunteer to go.

It wasn't even 8 in the morning and Lin had yet to even have her second cup of coffee, when reports of a single vehicle crash came in and she couldn't even believe her ears. She needed to have her best detectives on this case as Mako and Xander had just come in, they had expressed over the weekend how nervous they were at bringing their son to daycare, but they had to start sometime. Without further hesitation Lin directed the guys to get on the case immediately, because the Chief had a really bad feeling about this.

Harper smiled as Izumi described how wonderful it was to have a boyfriend, but she remained somewhat cautious. Suddenly the Commander’s phone was ringing, and the ID said it was Lin.

"That's odd, the day has barely begun, I wonder what Lin wants." Izumi remarked.

"Maybe details of your weekend." Harper grinned as the older woman answered the phone. The Major watched as Izumi's expression went from happy to being worried.

"A crash?" Izumi repeated while internally thinking that this was more than just an accidental lapse in judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have made it this far.... thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

The vehicle was brought directly to a police garage to be examined thoroughly while the intersection had been sectioned off to allow the detectives to go over what might have happened in the last few minutes before the crash. With Mako at the scene, Xander was at the garage, while not really into cars, mechanically, he was more interested in the electronic side of vehicles and how much they depended upon them. Cars didn't exactly have a black box like airplanes, but they did have something similar that could tell Xander what the vehicle was doing just moments before hitting the building. Looking over that data, he determined that Aidan hadn't been speeding and did try to press the brakes and all other systems of the vehicle were working as normal. Reports from the two officers said they saw brake lights come on and even an attempt to turn hard to the right, which explained why he didn't hit the building directly.

"Detective… I’m ready for you." It was a male certified mechanic that worked with the police.

Xander nodded and went to the garage. "What have you found?" He asked looking at the car while on the hoist.

"The vehicle is in excellent condition, had a safety inspection over a month ago, even fairly new brakes." The mechanic explained although Xander had a feeling there was going to be a but.

As they headed under the vehicle, to a very specific spot all the mechanic had to do was point.

"Oh no…" Xander whispered to himself. "Continue with your inspection, I need to know if something was faulty."

The mechanic nodded as Xander headed out while pulling out his cell phone.

"Mako… I need you to meet me at the service station… I suspect foul play."

Izumi was beside herself with worry and as she got ready to leave for the hospital, Harper stopped her. "Hold on... I will take you."

The Commander hesitated for a moment which was long enough for her desk phone to ring.

"Oh… please, I don't need more bad news." The Commander said anxiously.

Harper reached for the phone first and after a brief conversation, in which the Major looked relieved, she told Izumi the situation.

"Morgan and Livia were headed to work and saw the whole thing. Livia tended and is with Aidan now, while Morgan is still at the scene."

Izumi was reassured at that news, Livia was a great doctor, but having spent time under Kya made her all the better.

"Ready?" Harper asked, Izumi nodded as she took a deep breath to compose herself and with that the pair left.

He was late, but apparently Izumi had stayed the weekend, Kya didn't know all the details, but Izumi had come over to apologize and one thing led to another and now Aidan could call Izumi his girlfriend. Kya was very interested in knowing how that happened. She was on the ER floor, it was a quiet Monday morning, not unusual as she directed the day staff. A sudden chime in her earpiece startled her and for a moment she couldn't believe what she was hearing. But her mind was already going through the motions as she headed to the front, the ambulance was nearly here.

It was surprising to see Lieutenant Livia, in uniform leading with the stretcher. Kya hadn’t been told many details, did Aidan get shot or something?

"We need chest x-rays! At least one broken rib, punctured lung." Livia called to Kya. Aidan's condition had gone from bad to worse in the ambulance ride. In addition to starting to bleed from his mouth, he had lost consciousness.

"Stabilize first, prep the x-ray room.” Kya took control of the situation; she could see Livia was somewhat overwhelmed, but the older woman somehow brought calm to the young doctor, making her settled down so she could be more help to Kya.

"Are you going to be okay?" Harper asked once they arrived. Izumi simply nodded, her eyes searching for the reception. The Major accompanied Izumi to the desk as the Commander asked about Aidan. However, the receptionist wasn't giving out information, Izumi wasn't family and despite being dressed in her police uniform, the receptionist hadn't heard about this incident being criminal in nature.

"I'm his girlfriend.” Izumi pleaded.

The female receptionist relented saying, “He was brought in 30 minutes ago, and is still in surgery.”

That news had the Commander relieved knowing that Kya and Livia were most likely with him.

"Go back to the station, I'll just be waiting anyways." Izumi told her Major. Harper nodded then gave the older woman’s shoulder a pat.

Izumi headed to the waiting area and after 45 minutes someone called her name. Her head snapped up thinking it was a doctor, it was Lin instead.

"Chief!" Izumi exclaimed as she stood.

"Hey… have you heard anything?" Lin asked giving her a quick hug.

"No, I’ve only been here for about 45 minutes." Izumi said, as her eyes looked between the ER doors and Lin.

"This was no accident." Lin just came out and said it.

"So… someone wanted him dead?" Izumi didn't want to believe it.

"There's a good possibility. I wonder if any patients have grudges against him." The Chief wondered.

Izumi shrugged, "he doesn't talk about work much… well, not about patients really."

Before anything else was said the ER doors were opening and out stepped Livia, adjusting her utility belt and checking over her equipment. The Commander had an immediate sinking feeling in her stomach. If she was coming out so early maybe something went wrong.

"Lieutenant… please tell me that Aidan will be okay." Izumi caught her officer off guard, startled Livia responded quickly, “Commander?!”

"Aidan… is he?" Izumi repeated hesitatingly.

"He will survive… but he'll have to stay in the ICU after his surgery." Livia explained.

Izumi glanced at Lin who smiled reassuringly back.

"If his surgery isn't done, why are you here? You were assisting Kya right?" Izumi asked, sure that Livia would have stayed for the whole thing.

"Oh, I just helped to stabilize him and prep for surgery." The doctor explained. "Kya and her team are taking care of his surgery. “As if there was any doubt that Kya would be leading and that had Izumi relieved.

The Lieutenant went on to describe his injuries, he had a severe concussion, two broken ribs, one pierced his lung, a broken wrist, a possible hairline fracture of his left leg and several cuts and bruises.

“Thank you Livia, you can head back to the station.” Izumi said gratefully, the lieutenant nodded and as she headed out she pulled out her phone, either Harper or Morgan would come and get her.

Knowing that Livia would have talked to the Commander, Kya could spend a few minutes making sure Aidan was set up in the ICU’s recovery room. She couldn’t believe what had happened to him, her friend, she had only gotten a little information about the crash and from what Livia had told her it was no accident. Checking over Aidan’s IV’s, monitors, and his chart, she was satisfied that everything was in order and begun to head out to talk to Izumi.

“Kya,” A weak voice called out.

“Aidan?” Kya’s surprised voice said as she turned to the bed. “How are you even… awake?”

Aidan took a small breath before replying, “Not sure…” Then he attempted to smile.

“You need to rest.” Kya told him concerned as his eyes were unfocused.

“Tell Izumi… not to worry about me.” Aidan asked his voice still weak.

“Of course, now rest, I’m going to up your meds.” Kya said as she adjusted his med concentrations. Aidan’s eyes started to close, his breathing leveling out as she slipped away.

It was reassuring to see the Commander smiling a little, she must be telling Lin about her weekend. Kya didn't even need to greet the pair as Izumi had spotted her. The doctor explained more about his injuries and a full recovery was expected.

"Thank you." Izumi said grateful with a hug.

"Hey now… he's important to me as well." Kya said which prompted a raised eyebrow from Lin.

"He's helped to save your life and Kuvira's, not to mention other officer's lives." Kya explained even though she really didn't need too.

"I know, I know, it was just a knee jerk reaction." Lin said guiltily.

"You are never going to let your guard down fully, huh?" Izumi said with a smirk.

Lin shook her head ‘no’.

"Well, you are very overprotective, so it's understandable." The Commander went on to explain.

The Chief narrowed her eyes with a little shake of her head. "I guess it's good to see he isn't just screwing you at every chance he gets."

Kya immediately swatted her wife's arm looking disapprovingly.

"Your one to talk… how many times have I covered for your ass when you have gone to visit Kya?" Izumi said with quotations around the word ‘visit’.

Kya blushed while Lin smugly added, "Let's see how many times I have to cover for you now."

"Ha!" Izumi spat good naturedly, "I have Harper."

That made Lin think before saying "I have a second now too."

Kya cleared her throat loudly gaining the others attention. "Stop you two. Izumi would you like to see Aidan?"

"Yes!" She blurted out.

And the doctor led the way saying that Aidan had briefly woken up to tell Izumi not to worry about him, however, the Commander wasn't going to make any promises on that.

As Lin and Kya stood around the doorway of Aidan's room, the Chief spoke in a hush tone to her wife.

"This accident is under investigation and since it involves one of your staff, who is unavailable at this time, you and I will need to have a talk."

Kya hummed in response, as department head this was her responsibility to cooperate with the police, luckily she had no problem doing that.

Izumi had moved some stray hairs from Aidan's forehead while she half listened to Lin, the chances of this being because of one of his patients may have a grudge against him seemed unlikely. Since he had started working here, he mentioned to her that he had never lost a patient. In turn this made her think about the conversation they had over the weekend. Aidan had wanted to know if Izumi had killed anyone in the line of duty and she had not only as a RCPD officer but her time with the elite police force in the Fire Nation. He asked if she ever had doubts, but she never had, her actions were always in defense of innocent people.

"Shall we, Chief?" Kya asked seeing as Izumi was getting comfortable by Aidan's side.

"Let's go… be back soon, yeah?" Lin said directing her attention to Izumi at the end.

"Yeah… I'll wait, who knows, maybe even Tenzin will show up." Izumi replied.

"The Commissioner… right." Lin knew in the back of her mind that he would want to be kept in the loop.

The Chief and doctor headed to Kya’s office, addressing her staff on the way. Lin closed the door once in as Kya went to her desk, knowing what Lin would need.

“So, are there any patients that may have a grudge against him?” Lin got right to business.

Kya checked her computer, having some of Aidan’s patients on file. Lin had moved closer to the desk and picked up a picture, Kya had glanced up briefly knowing which one she was looking at.

“That’s my favorite… so far.” Kya said with a smile. It was of herself, Lin, Kuvira, and Ella, who was a newborn at the time of the picture. Harper had taken the photo, while Kya held Ella, with Lin on her right, Kuvira on her left.

“Seeing all the kids… kind of makes me want to have another one.” Lin said with a smirk.

“What!?” Kya blurted out. “I thought we decided not to… did you—”

“No no, just reminiscing… about the little time I got to spend with Kuvira.” Lin cut her wife off, setting the photo back.

“You’ve been in Ella’s life so much, Kuvira and Harper really appreciate it. You know, you have never really forgotten your motherly instincts.” Kya commented and saw Lin faintly blush.

“Anyway… find anything?” Lin asked getting back on topic. The doctor looked over the files her search had found.

“Nothing stands out.” Kya said reading her screen, before Lin responded there was a knock at the door. The doctor frowned slightly and said, ‘come in.’

Not surprisingly, it was Tenzin, looking concerned. “Thought you would be here.”

Lin simply folded her arms across her chest waiting for him to continue.

“So, this doctor gets involved with Izumi and becomes a target.” Tenzin summed up.

“It could be a patient of his and his relationship with the Commander is a coincidence.” Kya suggested.

“Considering all that as happen to the RCPD over the last few years, I’m not so sure.” Tenzin countered and it seemed like Lin agreed.

“By that logic, it means someone is after Izumi instead and Aidan just got in the way?” Kya asked looking from her wife to Tenzin.

“Maybe… but why tamper with Aidan’s vehicle.” Lin pondered.

“Deflection?” The Commissioner replied, the Chief nodded adding, “could be a possibility.”

Kya watched the pair with a smile. “You guys are still getting along well… it’s nice to see.”

Lin tried to remain indifferent, while Tenzin spoke. “All I wanted was for Lin to apologize for her behavior.”

“Oh no…” Kya sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, maybe she shouldn’t have brought that topic up.

Lin rolled her eyes, “The only person I needed to apologize too… was Kya.” Then flashed her wife a smile.

“And you have made my sister very happy… even though I thought you would hurt her.” Tenzin acknowledged and the Chief looked on proudly, while Kya was grinning. “But let’s stay on topic.” He added, the others agreeing.

"If Izumi is the target like what happened to Korra, all over Zaheer’s arrest, then there could be any number of people looking to harm her, considering Izumi's been an officer much longer." Lin said then rubbed at her forehead, this was probably going to be a long investigation.

"Why don't you guys just ask her." Kya suggested. Tenzin and Lin looked at each other, that was a good idea.

"And when Aidan is ready the detectives will need to question him." Lin added, the doctor nodded.

"Anything else?" Kya asked as she stood from her chair.

"No, not at this time." Tenzin said just before his phone went off, it was a text, he sighed when reading it. "Looks like the media caught wind of this, not really unexpected though."

"Good luck, little brother." Kya said with a sympathetic smile as he took his leave. Coming to her wife's side she spoke again. "And good luck too you, love." And kissed her.

As Kya begun to pull away from the quick kiss, Lin was pulling her back in for a much longer one.

"Don't hesitate to use this." Lin whispered as they rested their foreheads together, lifting Kya’s left arm to motion at her watch.

"I won't." Kya promised.

The Chief worried if Izumi, a superior on the force was being targeted, then maybe Lin and by extension Kya could be at risk as well.

Lin had said bye to her Commander as well before heading back to the station. She had spent much of the morning at the hospital and had a lot of things to catch up on. Her detectives didn't get back in until close to five and as she headed to Mako's office, whom he shared with Xander. The door was ajar, and Lin overheard them talking, but it wasn't about work.

"Xander please, you can do this." Mako pleaded as he stood next to his concerned looking husband.

"He'll just cry and want you if I go alone to pick him up." Xander said anxiously.

"He will bond with you… I'm sure of it." And Mako pulled Xander in for a hug and kiss to his temple.

"Maybe… we shouldn't do this." Xander said as Mako released him.

"What? Adopt Ryder?" And Xander nodded as he slightly bit his lower lip.

"I'm not giving our son up… I know this is different since we’re guys and I wished more than anything that he would have bonded with you first." That made Xander look into Mako’s tangerine colored eyes with a questioning gaze.

"You know you'll be the awesome parent, that will let him stay up late on school nights, give him dessert when he hasn't finished his dinner, and say yes to him when I've already said no." Mako explained and saw his husband grin.

"You know me so well."

Then there was a pause, Lin figured they must have kissed. Damn, Lin thought, now there are two guys any woman would love to have. Smirking internally, but of course they just had to be gay. As she went to take a step forward Mako spoke up.

"If Ryder gets too fussy call me, plus the girls are bound to show up to get their kids, I'm sure they'll help you out."

Xander rolled his hazel eyes and with a sigh while saying. "Ryder will probably want to go with Opal, or Harper, or even Yasuko. Spirits! He likes Hiroshi more than me."

Mako chuckled softly. "Hiroshi has been a father a lot longer than us."

Then another pause, Lin had better interrupt, or they would catch her eavesdropping.

"Hello boys." Lin announced her presence as she knocked on the doorframe. The young men were not so surprisingly kissing and by the looks of things Xander may just be the more dominant one when it came to romance as Mako’s backside was leaning on his desk. Xander had cupped his husband's cheek, his other hand bracing himself on the desk as he leaned into his partner.

Startled they pulled away, blushing profusely.

"I really got to stop walking in when you two are kissing." Lin laughed softly; arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry…" Mako trailed off with a quick glance to Xander, who was a bit more embarrassed, aware that he was more confident when it came to their romantic life.

"I gotta go, get our… son from daycare." Xander explained with an affectionate smile to Mako, he wasn't going to give up on their little boy. Ryder would bond with him one day.

"See you later." Lin remarked giving a quick nod to the young detective as he left.

"Xander and I… we don't kiss a lot while we are working… it's just…" Mako trailed off as the Chief took a seat in front of his desk, still faintly smiling.

"Oh, come now, it isn't like you haven't caught me kissing my wife." Lin said, "think nothing of it." As she waved dismissively.

Mako nodded quickly before taking a seat knowing why she was here.

"Here's what we know." Mako said handing the Chief some files and photos of the scene and vehicle.

"It was intentional." Lin said after a few moments, confirming her fears.

"Yes, but… well, the mechanic said the brake cable had been precut." The detective paused pointing to the picture, clearly showing both brake cables going to the rear tires had snapped.

"So, he could have been driving around for weeks." Lin asked disturbed by the news. Mako nodded, "making it likely that perhaps whoever did this hoped maybe the Commander would be in the car… or…"

Lin's eyes widened at the realization. "Or maybe even Kya, since they do travel together sometimes." Checking her watch, Kya would be leaving the hospital soon. Taking her phone out she called Korra knowing that her daughter wouldn't get the message, since she had training later and was probably already there. Even if Kuvira did get the message, the courthouse was closer to the hospital and Korra could get there in time.

Korra was headed to her car after work and was going to get the kids, but Lin called just moments before starting her car.

"Absolutely, Chief!" The officer exclaimed after a brief conversation; she had no problem with ensuring Kya's safety considering the many times the doctor saved her.

She made a quick call to Asami knowing her wife would take care of the kids. With lights and sirens Korra headed to the hospital.

Kya's shift was over and since there wasn't much else she could do for Aidan other than reassure Izumi that she could visit and stay with Aidan for as long as she wanted. She could hear sirens getting closer, perhaps an emergency, maybe she should stick around for a bit in case she was called back. But decided against it, her shift was quite exhausting. Performing surgery on Aidan was different then on her wife or daughter and others close to her. But she wasn't sure why, maybe because she had never performed on a coworker, who was more than just a coworker. Kya smiled, their relationship started rocky and they were somewhat rivals, but as time went on they had become friends. Not just work friends, but outside of work and Kya honestly couldn’t think of anyone else like that in her life. Catching a glimpse of flashing lights, the vehicle was coming to the hospital, then she recognized the car, it was Korra’s.

Oh no, Kya thought, perhaps an officer got hurt or possibly one of the Satos. She needed to stay now and got out of her car as Korra pulled up right behind the doctor’s vehicle, basically blocking it in. Flicking the lights and sirens off, Korra jumped out and she was on her own.

“Thank the spirits!” Korra called getting to Kya’s side.

“What’s wrong officer?” the doctor asked concerned, why did she block her vehicle in?

“Aidan’s crash was due to a cut brake cable and the Chief is worried you may be a target as well, because you sometimes travel with him.” Korra explained to the confused woman.

“Why would…” Kya trailed off as she looked to her own sedan worried. “Who would do something like that?”

Korra didn’t have an answer for that before getting to the ground and checking Kya’s vehicle to see if anything was tampered with. With flashlight in hand Korra was grateful for her father in law. Hiroshi had taught her how to do an oil change, check the tires and a few other little things. While Asami knew more about cars, also from her father, they both thought it best Korra knew too for safety reasons if she was alone with the kids. The officer didn’t see anything out of the ordinary as she tugged on the brake cables and lines.

“I don’t see anything wrong. But I’ll get you to back out and test your brakes and park brake.” Korra advised. Kya nodded and got into her vehicle, Korra remained blocking her in, but she had enough room to back up some. Things checked out but the officer was going to escort her home. Kya protested if something happened and she couldn’t stop she would hit into Korra. That was a risk the young woman was willing to take, her vehicle was reinforced, and they wouldn’t be going highway speeds or anything.

Kya made it home without incident. Thanking Korra, considering the woman was off-duty and probably would have gone to get her kids.

“Not a problem, you know you don’t have to thank me, seeing all you have done for me and my family. And I was more than happy to volunteer to be part of your personal protection.” Korra explained gesturing to the doctor’s watch, as Kya instinctually touched it.

With goodbyes the officer headed back to her vehicle, as she started it up her radio came to life. Korra listened to the dispatch speaking, her mind trying to process the information. With a quick shake of her head, she responded that she was on her way, all the while worrying about her family’s safety.

Xander pulled into the daycares ‘parking lot and with a quick look he didn't see any of his friends’ vehicles. Parking but remaining in his vehicle he took a moment telling himself he could do this, he had to do this.

Even though he didn't have to wear his uniform as a detective, he sometimes would, so he went about removing some of his equipment and with a deep breath he headed in.

The teacher greeted him, she was a little younger than him and she always seemed to be nervous around him, maybe because he was a police officer, although he had caught her briefly blushing when he would smile at her.

Xander smiled internally, he knew he was good looking and when women found out he was married and his husband wasn't with him, he had overheard women saying that is wife was a lucky woman. Neither Mako or himself gave off that gay vibe much and it surprised people to know they were, what was more surprising was how many people thought Ryder was his biological son, after all he did look more like him then Mako.

"Come here officer, I want you to see something." The woman called bringing him to a window that overlooked the main daycare floor. He spotted Ryder immediately and he looked so happy, as the twins, Clara, Naoki and Ella were all gathered by him.

"I don't think I've seen anything like this. Those kids always stick together, it’s like they are all siblings." She explained still somewhat in awe.

Xander remained smiling, glad his son had a good day and that the others had accepted him more then he thought.

"They kind of are siblings, well, some of them are related. Naoki is the twin’s uncle while Clara and Ella are cousins." Xander commented.

"Oh, that's right, so I guess they have spent a lot of time together." She was quick to reply then a bit of awkward silence, on the woman's part as Xander was content to watch the kids for a bit, partly to gather his nerves and because Ryder seemed to be having fun, he didn't want to interrupt.

"Why are the hot ones always taken or gay." The woman muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Xander spoke up, but he heard, and it wasn't the first time something like that had been said.

"Nothing!" She quickly exclaimed. "How about we go see them?" She added motioning to the door. The detective nodded and with a roll of his shoulders he braced himself for what was to come.

As the door opened most of the kids looked but realizing it wasn't their parents they went back to playing. However, Ryder hadn't looked, he was still new at this daycare thing, but the others did, and it was Naoki who directed the little boy's attention to his dad.

"Dada?!" He was surprised and begun to crawl towards him, Xander encouraged him on smiling as he knelt.

"Uncle Xander!" The others exclaimed and started heading towards him, making Ryder crawl faster as he started to smile, it was becoming wider as he got closer.

"Hey everyone." Xander greeted, as the kids were all around him with Ryder in his lap.

They started asking when their parents were coming, he replied with soon.

Xander couldn't believe it, his son wasn’t fussing, wasn't looking for Mako as he played with his dad's badge.

"Have a good day?" He asked everyone, but his focus was more on Ryder, everyone said yes. Clara, Lita, Naoki talked about what they did, while Ella and Gaige remained shy.

"It's okay… come here you two." Xander encouraged and they smiled coming forward so there uncle could give them a little hug, unexpectedly Ryder wanted to hug them as well, mimicking his dad, Gaige and Ella didn't mind, they liked their newest addition, he wasn't as hyper as the other three.

"Well… isn't this nice." The Major’s voice said startling all of them.

"Mommy!" Ella squealed as her mother got to her knees. She hugged her daughter close, the others greeted her as well. Harper was the coolest because of her scar, Naoki had commented in the past that she was a hero, because heroes got scars from protecting people.

"Oh, Whoa… hey buddy, tired?" Xander said stunned has Ryder had cuddled into him, although with a quick look to Harper, Ella was doing the same.

"Where’s my mommies?" Lita asked a little worried as Gaige held her hand also worried, which had Clara and Naoki wondering again as well.

"Coming, they were right behind me.'" Harper reassured.

"We'll both stay with you all until then." Xander added and the Major agreed.

The teacher had been partially watching while keeping an eye on the other children. That female police officer had to be about the most intimidating out of all the officers she had ever seen, well except the Chief of police who would come or drop off Ella on occasion. She kind of wanted to know where she got it since it was faded, while the other children stared at times, but the kids around Harper didn't even seem to notice or bring attention to it.

Both officers were in their uniforms, minus some gear but still had their radios, although they were just turned down at the moment. It was Harper’s radio that came to life with an urgent situation. The room had become rather quiet as the officers listened, there were reports of at least two, maybe three male teenagers with guns had been reportedly sighted and were possibly headed towards the daycare. The Major and Xander looked at each other, thinking the same thing, they needed to get to their cars and their weapons. Before Harper could advise the teacher, the phone was ringing, but she already knew what she had to do.

“Lockdown kids!” the teacher announced, some of the other kids like Naoki and Clara sort of understood and luckily most of the children, all 15 of them in this room, were closer to 3-4 years old.

“Ryder, I have to go, you need to go with the others.” Xander explained as he began to stand leaving Ryder on the floor.

Harper was telling her daughter the same, as two more daycare teachers had come in to help usher the kids away to a safe zone.

“Dada?!” Ryder started crawling towards his dad, with tears brimming in his blue eyes.

“Mommy?! Don’t leave me!?” Ella cried as her mother headed to the front door leaving Ella behind to cry.

More of the kids became upset as the staff picked up the younger ones. The staff was so grateful to have two officers already here to protect them.

It tore at both Harper’s and Xander’s heart to leave their kids crying and wanting them, they even heard the twins, Naoki and Clara calling out for them.

“Come on Xander, you have to stay focused. The kids are safe, and we have to keep it that way.” Harper told him as he had lingered at the entrance, wanting to go back but knew he had a job to do.

“Right!” Xander said with renewed confidence seeing as all the children had been led away and out of sight.

Heading to their cars they grabbed their handguns and a pair of cuffs each, they didn’t have the time for their vests, plus they were out in the open. Harper’s and Xander’s radio continued to update them on the situation. The Major heard the updates from the tactical side of things as Xander’s information was from the regular force. Harper replied that they were on the scene and searching the area.

“No, you two! Go back into the daycare, these teens could be carrying multiple weapons or assault rifles, you both are not equip to handle them.” It was the Chief’s voice as she could hear chatter from both stations and get in touch with the Major as well as Xander.

Harper was going to concede to the Chief’s orders and just as she was going to acknowledge, she saw movement by the side of the building in the alleyway.

“We’ve got movement by the daycare, moving to engage.” Harper replied, before they both turned their radios down and moved quickly to the front of the building so they could turn into the alley and take the suspects unaware.

Harper counted down and on three they turned the corner, pistols up.

“Police! Drop your weapons now!” Xander yelled, scaring the two teens, they both where holding assault rifles.

“Drop them now!” Harper yelled, the shorter of the teens dropped the rifle while the other had pulled the trigger out of fear. The weapon went off before he tossed it to the ground.

The officers nearly fired but something about the weapons and the sound of the gun discharging seemed off, making them hold their fire. Xander got hit by the bullet in nearly the middle of his chest, while the Major moved forward quickly to kick the weapons behind her.

“On the ground now!” Harper commanded, both teens did so with their hands in view.

Looking up to Xander for the first time since he’d been shot, he was still standing; he wasn’t hit with a real bullet. By luck he saw a small neon orange ball on the ground, their weapons weren’t real ones and that had Xander relieved, he radioed the current situation, as he moved to Harper, who had cuffed one of the teens, the other was cooperating for the moment. Seeing the other officer coming, the teen didn’t want to go to jail and made a daring move. Getting to his knees quickly he swung his fist at the female officer with everything he had, hitting Harper’s right leg making her grunt in pain and while she tried to stay on her feet, the pain caused her to fall to that knee, grunting and breathing rapidly.

The taller, lanky teen made a break for it in the opposite direction. Multiple sirens were nearly here, and reinforcements would get him, Xander needed to stay with Harper and the cuffed teen.

“On the ground now!” It was Kuvira’s voice, Harper and Xander looked down the alleyway, Grey Fox was here in addition to several police cruisers and officers as this area was being surrounded, secured, and blocked off.

Seeing Harper in pain, Kuvira sent Livia to their Major and hoped her injuries weren’t severe.

“Hey Major… let me take a look at you.” The Lieutenant said seeing as Harper was still on her knee.

“I’m good.” Harper said taking Livia’s hand and getting to her feet.

“What?” Livia asked seeing a perplex look come over the older woman.

“Is Kuvira leading?” Harper asked watching her wife direct the team, making sure both teens were being handed off to the regular officers. However, if Livia couldn’t lead, next in line was Miranda, the support.

Livia smiled, “Yeah, she knew the terrain better.”

“She has no officer training which is re—” Harper was interrupted.

“And you had no officer training up until a few years ago… so…” Livia countered.

The Major just exhaled a bit of a pained breath as Kuvira came over, directing Livia and the rest of the team to search the surrounding area for a third person, if there was even one.

“You okay?” Kuvira asked her wife, she nodded wordlessly. “Let’s go and get the children and staff out safely.” Xander had stayed by Harper and followed the couple.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Lin had arrived in the meantime joining up with the other three. Many parents had arrived and were behind the police barriers, wanting to see their children. Korra had noticed her wife, her in laws, and Opal before heading inside with the others, except Lin who stayed out directing her officers. The situation wasn’t as dire as first thought. The weapons were airsoft guns and the chances of a possible third suspect having one and not a real weapon was high, but the police needed to remain steadfast. Another tactical team showed up shortly after Grey Fox and the two teams were searching, expanding the area little by little.

Korra had Naga with her, which would help, since a lot of kids liked dogs. The staff started leading the kids out of the safe zone. The older children had formed a line, two across as the kids held a buddy’s hand. The adults spotted their kids, Naoki was holding Ella’s hand and Clara’s, while the twins were together. A staff member was holding Ryder, his eyes were red-rimmed, and he was hiccupping softly.

“Ryder!” Xander called, it had been so hard to leave him. Reaching out he took his son into his arms, kissing and hugging him close, as Mako stood close by, his eyes softening as Ryder hugged his dad back.

Naoki had let go of both Clara and Ella as they headed for their parents. Harper scooped up her daughter hugging her close and apologizing to her. Bolin held on to his daughter, saying he loved her then caught sight of Naoki, he was trying hard to be brave. Bolin called him over and knelt to hug him, commenting on how courageous he was being. The twins rushed into their mom’s arms; both had been sobbing a little. Telling her girls everything was fine now and they were going to go and see their mother, they just needed to stay together and follow Naga.

Knowing Ella was safe with Harper, Kuvira could direct the teachers to move out with the children and to their parents. The situation wasn’t as dangerous now, it was more or less under control, but they didn’t need any of the children just running out to their parents.

With everyone in a line up, with Naga in the lead and the twins behind that, while Naoki stayed with Clara and Ella and got in line, their parents would be walking beside the line. Xander kept a hold of Ryder, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with the others.

It was time to go and the husky led the way, as the officers were staggered beside the line, once outside more regular officers joined them until they made it to the awaiting parents.

Lita and Gaige spotted their mother and went to her, receiving hugs and kisses, as Asami’s eyes shined with tears. She picked up Lita while her father took Gaige, while also holding Naoki with Yasuko close by rubbing her son’s back. Opal had picked Clara up as her husband came close and gave her a quick kiss, he couldn’t stay though, he still had a job to do. Opal understood as they kissed again and as Bolin moved off, he took a quick look back, thankful to see the Satos were comforting his family, as Yasuko put her arm around the young woman’s back.

Asami was still partially looking around for Korra, and just as suddenly appeared at her side quickly, they kissed and Korra reassured all would be fine, but she needed to help out her fellow officers. The lawyer understood and with another kiss and quick I love you she was off again taking Naga with her.

Mako had stayed with his family and surprisingly Ryder wanted to stay with Xander, which had Mako thrilled, but it quickly turned to concern as Xander winced in pain, telling his husband what happened and that he was fine, he was just bruised. Xander encouraged him to go and help and with a kiss he was off getting new orders. The young man had found himself going to the Satos, and sister in law, as they all were huddled together. He was welcomed in as Yasuko smiled to him; it was great to see the little boy so comfortable around Xander now.

Once all the children had reached the police’s safe area, Harper had picked her daughter back up, although bending down then standing had pained her, nearly making tears spring to her eyes. Kuvira had spotted them and saw that pained look cross her wife’s features. Before heading to her family, she told Lin she needed to be with them. The Chief knew why and let her go but not without saying, she was proud of her for taking charge. Kuvira had a natural talent when it came to leading, it had been her past recklessness that had kept her from her true potential.

Kuvira was smiling as she came to her family and just as Harper was going to ask what the deal was, Kuvira was taking Ella into her arms before kissing the Major, leaving her somewhat breathless. Kuvira would have offered for her wife to lean on her but knew she wouldn’t do that in public. So, the family went to the Satos and the rest of the gang.

It was looking like there wasn’t a third person as the crowd of parents started heading out as the situation was returning to normal, the brothers and Korra had procured the weapons, bringing them to Lin. The weapons were airsoft assault- style guns but missing the all-important feature all toy replica weapons needed to have, the bright orange section on the barrel of the gun.

“Those teens painted over the safety feature.” Lin said as she chipped the paint off with her fingernail.

“That could have gotten them killed.” Korra commented thinking how reckless that decision was.

“It’s also against the law.” Mako added as he looked over one of the weapons.

“I’ll take these to the station, you three can head home with your families.” Lin said taking the second weapon from her Lieutenant.

With quick salutes the three officers were off, happy to be going to their families.

Once home Yasuko had a feeling something was bothering her husband, something they would need to talk about. For now though, Hiroshi was being very attentive to their son, although Naoki had been shaken up by the whole ordeal, as he had talked about it on the way home, but once inside he wanted to play like he always did before supper. While Yasuko made something to eat, Hiroshi played with Naoki, instead of doing a bit of work left over from the afternoon.

"You were so brave." Hiroshi said as he watched Naoki build with blocks.

"I know." The little boy said, making Yasuko snicker and Hiroshi smile as that was one of Korra's favorite sayings.

"Come eat." Yasuko announced and her boys were coming to the table, after was bath time in which Yasuko had gotten the time to talk to her daughter to see how they were getting along. Asami said everything was good and the girls had excitedly talked about how Naga and their mom had come to the rescue.

With bath time over it was time to head to bed earlier than usual. As Naoki settled into his bed both parents were on either side as his dad red him a story.

With hugs, kisses, and ‘I love yous’, the couple were off to their own bedroom and Yasuko would get the time to talk to her husband.

“What’s going on?” Yasuko asked, as Hiroshi started to pace.

“I’m going to prosecute those teens to the fullest extent of the law.”

Yasuko looked oddly at him, this was unexpected, although she wasn’t sure what would have been bothering him. “That case will go to juvenile court, not usually something we get involved with.”

“I will have them convicted as adults.” Hiroshi was getting upset so Yasuko got him to sit down on the edge of their bed.

“I’ve never seen you so… upset over a potential case.” She said as she sat next to him, rubbing his back.

“They had weapons… not real I know, but they modified them and who just walks around with airsoft guns?” Hiroshi explained.

Yasuko didn’t have an answer, but her husband wasn’t done yet.

“They also assaulted two officers and I have a feeling that there will be several parents wanting to sue for traumatizing their kids.”

“I think you are getting ahead of yourself.” Yasuko started to say as Hiroshi stood quickly.

“They won’t be getting away with this, juvenile court will just give them community service.”

“What kind of sentence are you looking for?” Yasuko inquired.

“I want them to be charged as adults with a few years in prison, on weapons charges, tampering with safety features, and the assault on two officers.” Hiroshi said confidently, surprising his wife.

“Hiroshi, that seems… harsh.” Yasuko hesitantly replied.

Hiroshi rubbed at his face then spoke. “What in the spirits were they doing anyways?”

Yasuko shrugged while saying, “I don’t think they had any intentions towards the daycare or anyone for that matter.”

“Yeah well, they won’t be making that mistake again.” Hiroshi said with a finality in his tone.

She didn’t really know what else to add but one thing was for sure, they could use some rest. She wordlessly stood taking her husband’s hand pulling him in and just as suddenly Hiroshi felt his wife’s arms come around him as she hugged him close. It made him realize just how unsettling today had been, still the outcome was favorable. The threat hadn’t been as serious, but having officers, Harper and Xander on the scene, subduing the suspects quickly had helped bring a swift resolution.

"We should get some rest." Hiroshi said as he rubbed Yasuko’s back, he felt her nod against his chest. And with that they were getting ready for bed.

Ryder hadn't wanted to leave his dad's arms to sit in his car seat but after some reassuring he was in and they headed home.

Mako smiled as he held their door to their apartment open. Ryder still wanted to be held by Xander.

"Nothing like a bit of adversity to bond over." Mako commented.

"Yeah, seems there was a silver lining to the whole ordeal.” Xander agreed and gave Mako a quick kiss. Once in the living room Ryder didn't want to get down, still being very clingy.

"Good luck with him." Mako smirked as he headed to their small kitchen to make something to eat.

"You know, as much as I like him wanting to be held by me… this seems unusual." Xander pointed out as he sat on the couch.

His husband frowned before saying, "you may be right, I think he's upset that you left him more than anything."

Rubbing his son's back and telling him he wasn't going to leave, Xander started to voice his thoughts aloud. "I think there's a lot the orphanage didn't tell us."

"Like how he freaked out at the hospital." Mako suggested.

Xander nodded, "maybe he's seen a lot of people come and go in his short life and that's all he knows."

The guys didn't want to believe it, but it was beginning to look like that might be the case.

"He's just so young and doesn't understand we aren't going to leave him; this could be a tricky situation." Xander said as he grabbed Ryder's baby blanket that was on the couch, hoping it would be comforting to him.

Mako had an idea as he came over and knelt in front of the pair.

"Come here, let's give your dad a break."

The little boy was unsure looking between both parents, he was hesitant at first then cautiously he was going to Mako.

Giving Ryder lots of praise Mako stood with him as Xander gave him his blanket in which he held tightly.

Once on his feet, Xander was removing his police shirt causing his husband to gasp a little. On his chest just below his ribcage a bruise was starting to form.

"That's from that gun, isn't it?" Mako asked and Xander nodded, "no wonder it's hard to take a deep breath." And he passed his hand over it, it was still very tender and holding Ryder had certainly started bothering it more.

"Should get some ice for it." Mako replied moving towards the kitchen once again. With ice pack in hand Xander sat at the kitchen table while Mako attempted to sit the little boy into his high chair, with encouragement and praise he sat and Xander never left his side, so Mako had to do all the cooking, he was good at it but not like his husband, who could have become a chef, he was that good, well in Mako’s opinion although he wasn't wrong, their friends had commented on how good he was too.

"I wonder if there's any other way to find out more about his origins." Xander wondered as he smiled lovingly at Ryder.

Mako hummed in agreement, "perhaps the orphanage withheld information in hopes he would be adopted easier."

Then momentary silence as the guys looked between each other than to their son, he certainly was a bit of a mystery.

"But hey… were detectives, we should be able to figure this out and with Hiroshi’s help maybe obtain more information." Xander spoke up looking on the bright side.

"Speaking of figuring things out, we still have no idea who would hurt Aidan or if he was the intended target." Mako said dampening the mood a little.

Before Xander added anything he was getting up quickly, dropping his ice pack as his husband looked on confused.

"Xander… wh--"

And he was reaching for the stove and turning it down, as the pot was ready to boil over.

"Pay attention." Xander insisted but wasn't really upset as Mako blushed, which was so very cute making Xander kiss him, only seconds into the kiss they remembered Ryder, although he wasn't getting upset, rather just watching wondering what all the fuss was about.

"What do we do?" Xander half whispered while still pinning Mako somewhat into the corner of the counter.

"Maybe get a shirt." Mako said his eyes going up and down his husband's bare chest, he was more muscular then himself, who was leaner.

"What?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not the first time you've seen me shirtless." Although he was liking that look of desire Mako had going on.

"I know… just take Ryder with you, I'll finish up here." Mako suggested and still couldn't believe how attracted he was to men now that Xander had helped to bring out his sexuality.

"Nice blush, baby." Xander whispered teasingly as he kissed a reddening cheek.

"Go!" Mako pushed him playfully away. Moving off to collect Ryder, who had remained calm but now was excited to go back to his dad.

"I really hope that he will sleep in his crib tonight." Xander added with a grin and wiggle of his eyebrows and he was certain Mako was now blushing from head to toe.

With Xander finally gone Mako composed himself and got back to cooking although his mind drifted to Dr. Aidan's case, he would probably be awake enough to question tomorrow and he hoped he would provide some insight.

Whoever did this had to know about cars and since everything checked out at the mechanic shop that did his safety inspection about three weeks ago, they were at a standstill until they could talk to him. Mako had made a point to talk to Livia when she had returned from the hospital. Although the Lieutenant didn't know they had been following the doctor until the accident and even then she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary leading up to that moment. Mako was convinced Aidan was the target, that someone was looking to get rid of him, but why? and why now? Was there some connection with his relationship to the Commander, although as far as he knew, they had only just officially become a couple over the past weekend.

Footsteps and the sound of Xander softly speaking to Ryder had him turning around and Mako found his cheeks heating up again, he had changed into sweat pants that he purposely wore low on his waist and while he had a shirt on it wasn't buttoned up.

"Oh, come on Xander." Mako huffed in mock frustration. "You know you won't be able to do that when our son is older."

Xander smiled, "I know… so I better do it for as long as I can."

Turning back to the stove Mako smiled to himself, his husband was so handsome, and he was all his as Mako casted his gaze to the gold band he had.

"Hey," Xander said his arms going around Mako's waist. "Love you," and kissed his cheek.

"Where's…" That sentence died on his lips as he turned in the embrace and saw Ryder in his highchair, happily chewing on a teething ring.

"Love you too." Mako replied happily with a kiss.

He was so fortunate to have Xander, he was patient, caring, and so sweet, but that sweet side only Mako and now their son got to see. Mako had been worried since Xander was his first relationship with a guy, that he would become inpatient or unintentionally push him into something he may not be comfortable with, but that wasn't the case. Even after all this time together and being married for over a year, his husband was still patient with him. Affection had always been a private thing for Mako and Xander respected that. Although he was getting use to showing more when around their friends. Plus, the Chief had a habit of walking in on them kissing, while at the station, but she had been right, they did catch her kissing Kya on occasion.

After supper Ryder luckily went down early, so the guys had a quiet and relaxing evening, tomorrow would be busy, Ryder’s adoption would finally be official, and they would be interviewing Aidan and hopefully move forward with the case.

As soon as Opal, and the Satos heard about possible gunmen around the daycare they had left for the scene. Opal had briefly got in touch with Bolin, saying he was on his way, but heard that Harper and Xander were already there.

The young woman smiled as her daughter talked about her day, saying they had to wait in a special room until the police got to them. Clara was so happy to see her dad coming to the rescue. Opal winked at Bolin, who lightly blushed, hearing Clara talk about how great her dad was always had Opal smiling, her job was boring compared to her husband, although Bolin tried to tell Clara that her mom had an important job too.

“Mom is just a lawyer.” Clara said having a little trouble with the word.

“Yeah, but she helps put bad guys away.” Bolin said talking up his wife’s job, they kind of didn’t want her to be a police officer, but they wouldn’t discourager from it or any career.

“Not quite, I’m just aunt Asami’s helper.” Opal said nonchalantly, “nothing too special, unlike your hero dad.”

Bolin wanted to protest but Clara was speaking up. “Naga came too… can we get a dog?”

That surprised both parents, they never thought about owning a pet, although they were thinking about giving their daughter a brother or sister instead.

“I don’t know… maybe when your older.” Bolin said glancing at Opal, who agreed.

Clara wasn’t happy about that but suddenly changed topics saying, “I want a brother… no, a sister.”

Opal and Bolin almost choked on their food before giving each other surprised looks, that was not something they expected for their daughter to ask for. Fortunately, they steered the conversation elsewhere and before long Opal was giving Clara a bath and getting her ready for bed. Once his wife and daughter were finished in the tub, Bolin cleaned up the bathroom and prepared a bath for them both. They could certainly use it, to de stress and maybe talk about another baby. Bolin was already in the tub as Opal came in positioned herself to lean back on Bolin’s chest. A comfortable silence fell over them for a bit before Opal was suggesting that they use the method Asami and Harper had used to get pregnant. Opal had asked her boss about the procedure and it was a little different then in vitro fertilization. The scientists could take many of Opal’s eggs and gather enough DNA to mix with Bolin’s, before being placed into an empty egg and implanted directly into Opal. If implanted successfully a pregnancy was nearly a guarantee.

“That’s a good idea.” Bolin started off a little hesitantly.

“Unless you want to adopt, that would be fine too.” Opal immediately said, as she turned her head some to see her husband.

“I was thinking… well…” Bolin paused and now Opal was really concerned.

“You don’t want anymore… I mean today was scary and I worried so much for Clara and if we had another—” Bolin kissed her halting her words.

“It’s not that… its… money, either the procedure or adoption would be expensive.” Bolin said with a sigh, it would be very difficult to pay for either and there was a chance neither would work. They might not be approved for adopting and the procedure could fail.

Opal was able to turn fully and sit in Bolin’s lap, thankful they went for the option of a larger tub. “Bolin… listen to me.” She said as she cupped his cheeks, he nodded and found himself tensing up.

“I talked to my mom about both ideas and… you know of the wealth my parents have and they offered to help.” Opal explained as the seconds passed she worried more and more about Bolin’s reaction; she didn’t want him to be upset over not being able to afford things for their family.

“Honey?” Opal’s soft voice called; this was uncharacteristic for him to remain quiet for this long.

Bolin shrugged a little as he took his wife’s hands away from his cheeks, Opal’s heart sunk, she had made a mistake, but before she could say anything he spoke up.

“It isn’t like your parents haven’t helped us in the past.”

And he let his hands trailed down her sides to rest on her hips, as Opal’s hands rested on his shoulders.

“They know you’re an excellent provider for this family.” Opal reassured him, although his gaze had drifted off to the side. Still worried she gently guided his face back with one hand. “I could do some number crunching and maybe ask for a raise; my yearly review is coming up and there’s a chance I could ask for a bit more.”

As she talked Bolin’s expression soften as a little smile graced his lips.

“What?” Opal asked, her worry giving way to confusion.

“I really don’t mind asking your parents for help, but I do want to contribute, I just don’t think it will be much.” Bolin explained, that made her smile as well.

“You won’t be doing this alone, I will help too, I know my parents will of course want us to contribute, to show that we are fully invested in this.” Opal was feeling more and more confident about this decision.

“So… let’s do it… or at least seriously check into it.” Bolin said and that made his wife swiftly hug him, whispering’ I love you’ into his ear. He took in a sharp breath and it made Opal pause and pull back some with her eyebrow raised.

“You are really… excited.” And she blushed a little.

“You are sitting in my lap and as you moved forward, you really rubbed up against me.” Bolin said liking where this would lead too.

“Well… I can’t just leave you like that.” Opal said in a low voice as she tightened her arms around his neck, feeling as his hands cupped her backside. Bolin kissed her passionately as he adjusted his wife, so she was sitting much more comfortably in his lap. He couldn’t wait to expand their family; their little girl would be so excited to have a sibling, if things went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you all next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone's foot was digging into her back and by the size of it, it had to be Lita, since Gaige liked to be cuddled by Asami. Opening her blue eyes, the clock red just after six in the morning. Korra hadn't wanted the girls to sleep in their bed, but Lita had whined and both she and Asami really didn't want to argue with a two-year-old. Spirits, Korra thought, her twins were going to be three in a couple of months, around the start of winter. How time flies, she reflected as she reached behind herself to move the foot, so she could roll on to her back.

"Mom!" Lita said as she immediately hugged Korra.

"Quiet down." She started to hush her, but noticed as Asami was awake and propped up on her elbow. Then Gaige joined in and both girls were lying on her, Asami smiled as her wife kissed both girls’ foreheads, then telling them to go to their room and find something to wear. The twins agreed as Korra placed them on the floor and they took off.

"Morning sexy." Korra said smoothly as she moved to be closer to Asami.

"Moring beautiful." The lawyer replied as she leaned down to kiss Korra and not so surprisingly she was being brought down on to her wife. Asami adjusted herself to straddle over Korra's hips.

"Sleep well?" Asami asked after their second but much longer kiss.

"Yeah, well, except having a little foot in my back, it was fine. You?"

"Very good… Gaige is just as cuddly as you." Asami commented.

Korra smiled, "she isn't as rough as her sister, hard to believe they are twins."

Asami hummed in response as she continued to lay on Korra, as those tanned hands ran up and down on her back. The lawyer was so tempted to pull hers and the officer’s tank tops off, just wanting to feel Korra's skin on hers as they rarely got to sleep naked anymore.

"We gotta go and help them." Korra said with a pleasurable sigh, her wife had started kissing her neck.

"I know." Asami paused only long enough to whisper those words. Korra had an idea as she whistled for Naga, the husky bounded into the room.

"Go see the twins, girl." Korra encouraged and vaguely waved in that direction. Naga was so smart that upon hearing the word ‘twins’, she knew to go and see her young humans.

"Korra!” Asami exclaimed, "Our dog can't look after the kids."

"Oh yes she can, at least for a bit." And Korra was swiftly removing her wife's tank top. Breasts had to be Korra's favorite part of any woman and Asami's were very nice and more sensitive now.

Asami couldn't resist and let the younger woman play with them as she had positioned herself over Korra's thigh and rocked back and forth. Asami managed to get her hands under Korra's top, but sadly they were running out of time, sure that the girls would be rushing back in as Naga would only be able to entertain them for so long. There fast paced kissing and touching steadily slowed down as Asami savored the sensation of Korra's mouth on her nipple. Gently letting go, Korra smiled up at Asami and just as suddenly she was being rolled on to her back. Before Asami could really react Korra was pulling her top off and just as quickly was climbing off her and heading to their bathroom.

"I'm showering first!"

"No!" Asami shouted but stood no chance of catching her wife. Letting out a happy sigh, she flopped back on to their bed, Korra could be such a tease.

Figuring she needed clothes or at least a shirt, she rolled out of bed and not five minutes later the twins followed by Naga were coming in. The twins climbed on to the bed, still in their pj’s.

"No no. Off the bed." Asami said grabbing Lita first.

"No!" She wailed.

Once on the floor Asami grabbed ahold of Gaige setting her down as well.

"Go mom." It was Lita as she pushed on her mother's leg.

"What's with the attitude?" Asami asked not at all impressed. "Where's mommy?" The little girl continued. Asami frowned a little, she wanted Korra and that just tore at her heart, but what her daughter said next, she never saw coming.

"Go to work." Lita said a little angry.

"Lita…" it was Gaige tugging on her sisters’ hand, knowing that her sister was going to get into trouble, if that tone of voice was any indication.

Asami was speechless and hadn't realized the shower was no longer on. Korra was just about to step out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body, when she heard Lita telling Asami to go to work. Korra’s heart sank, she feared it was only a matter of time before Lita may start saying something like that.

“You two need to change, we’ll be there after your mother and I are dressed.” Korra intervene quickly and the twins listened, with a snap of her fingers she also pointed down the hallway, prompting Naga to leave as well.

“How did I let it come to this?” Asami asked as she slowly faced her wife.

Korra didn’t know what to say, feeling as there was no way she could make it right.

“Let’s get ready for work.” The officer suggested as she moved to their walk-in closet.

“Korra?” Asami chased after. “You heard her right? She… she wanted me to work, it’s all she thinks I do.”

Korra hadn’t looked at her wife as she took one of her uniform shirts off the hanger.

“You think so too?” Realization donned on the lawyer, Korra remained silent, but from the corner of her eye, she could see how miserable her wife was. Asami let out a sad sigh as she bowed her head, rubbing at her forehead. Korra put her uniform on quickly then came to Asami’s side.

“We can work through this with her.” Korra offered as Asami raised her head, her eyes were red, tears on the brink of falling. Pulling her wife in for a hug and quick kiss to her cheek, Korra continued.

“I’ll have a little chat with her, you get ready for work.” Then used her thumbs to wipe away the few tears that had fallen, Asami nodded, “Thank you.” And with a quick lopsided grin the officer was off.

Asami went into the walk in, looking over what to wear, she had a meeting in the morning and court in the afternoon, not an overly busy day. She should be able to pick her girls up from daycare, something she was going to work hard at trying to keep.

Korra had the girls downstairs, as they were having their breakfast. Gaige as always was happy to see her mother and Asami came over and kissed her head, saying I love you.

Next was Lita who looked a little upset. "I'll be coming to pick you two up from daycare, I promise." Asami tried to make amends.

"No… you will just work." Lita huffed.

"Hey now… what did we talk about?" Korra cut in.

Lita simply scowled while looking into her cereal bowl.

"I promise, Lita." Asami came closer and put her hand on her daughter’s back.

"Okay." She mumbled out and felt a kiss to the top of her head also followed by, I love you.

For Korra she hoped Asami would keep that promise.

Being awake just before 5 in the morning was nothing new for Harper, although she tossed and turned nearly all night long. Since Kuvira slept like a rock, Harper was certain she didn't even know. Her leg had been bothering her last night and her wife offered to have her mom come by and check her out. Harper declined saying it would pass, but it hadn't at least not as quickly as she had thought, right now it was just a dull ache, meaning it should go away in the coming hours. She was standing facing the kitchen sink, hands on either side, she had only taken a mild pain killer, although she wasn't going back to bed, she'd simply wait until the others woke up.

"You know…” A soft voice started, Harper wasn't startled and didn't turn around, just listened to what Kuvira would say.

"I felt you moving around last night, I know you don't like to ask for help, but I am your wife and promised years ago to be at your side for better or worse."

The Major closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath. "I know." She finally said and felt as Kuvira had come closer.

"If you knew, why didn’t you say something?" Harper asked as she glanced to her right, Kuvira had come to lean her backside on the counter.

"Because you wouldn't have wanted help, I learned that years ago as well."

Harper just casted her gaze back to the sink.

"Don't you think I deserve to be able to help you, after all this time?" Kuvira paused hoping for an answer when none was forthcoming she continued.

"I don't want our daughter to think she can't ask for help, thinking she may disappoint us-- or rather you."

That wasn't something Harper wanted to happen either. Without warning Harper was hugging the younger woman, burying her head into Kuvira's neck as she patted her back.

"Shower?" Kuvira murmured into her wife's ear, causing her to laugh a little.

"Sounds perfect." Harper said as she pulled away, smiling.

And like years ago, Kuvira found herself pinned against the shower wall and Harper, she was still every bit as strong as she was then. As Kuvira felt the older woman's grip loosen and they kissed slowly, she let her hand trail down Harper's backside to her injured leg, taking the weight.

"Thanks." Harper whispered against her wife's lips.

"Waters getting cold anyway." Kuvira replied, allowing their foreheads to rest together.

Although once out they were getting dressed for the day, instead of going to bed and continuing where they left off, they would have time for that tonight, or at least Kuvira hoped so.

Right on schedule their little girl came into the room.

"Mommies!" Ella exclaimed, hugging Harper around her legs.

"I don't remember this part… years ago when we first… you know." Kuvira said grinning.

"When I showed you up?" Harper suggested as she picked Ella up, letting her stand on their bed.

"Because I let you." Kuvira smirked as Ella also wanted a hug from her.

"Talk about pride, you are never going to admit that I can and still do keep up with you." Harper said smiling, she had Kuvira now.

"Let's get you something for breakfast." The younger woman said directing her attention to their daughter and letting her on the floor again.

"And don't you ever stop showing me up." Kuvira said before deeply kissing her Major.

Izumi had spent much of yesterday at the hospital, Aidan had woken up soon after the Chief had left. After having discussed his injuries and the accident Izumi told him the detectives would be questioning him, making him think he wasn't sure if he had any enemies. Although when they heard about the situation at the daycare, he urged her to go and help, if she could. The Commander did just that and returned in the evening and after a short visit Aidan convinced his girlfriend to go home to rest as well. He knew he was no longer in danger, although his concussion still lingered.

She was now back with her boyfriend as Kya was just starting her day as well.

"Hey there." The doctor greeted.

Izumi smiled, "Hey... How's the patient?"

Aidan was sitting up, wide awake as much of his swelling went down.

"I'm fine and could you go and find me a new doctor, I don't like this one much." Aidan said with a smirk.

"Alright then… next time I won’t save you." Kya said as she took a step back, smirking as well.

"Thanks, so much Kya." Izumi said seeing as she was making time for him.

"No problem…" Kya started then looked to Aidan, "at least someone appreciates my skills."

And with that Kya had to go, as she reached into the pocket of her white coat finding her earpiece.

"Try not to mess up my ER." Aidan reminded her.

"It’s not your ER anymore." Kya stopped at the doorway and laughed, before closing the door over.

"You’re looking much better." Izumi said taking a seat by him.

"Thanks, and you are looking really nice." Aidan said looking the Commander up and down, she was dressed casually.

Izumi felt her cheeks heat up; it was such a wonderful feeling to be complimented.

"I'll be moved to the regular ward sometime today, maybe even get released." Aidan explained after being told about his injuries it turns out he didn't fracture his leg, but his wrist was broken, and his concussion was still causing some problems, but it should clear up more today.

"That's good news." Izumi said with a smile as she took his hand squeezing it gently.

There was a bit of silence as Aidan looked to their hands, he was unsure of what he should say, this whole relationship thing was still new to him and he didn't expect for Izumi to be back so soon, he'd figure she would go to work then visit him.

"You know… I didn't think you would be by so soon." Aidan said.

"I might have waited but the detectives are coming soon, I wanted to be here for that." The Commander replied she had been told what they initially found out.

"Oh… I'm glad to have you here though." He said thinking that the only person who would have visited him would have been Kya and maybe a few other staff members.

"Can I kiss you?" Izumi asked which had him a little puzzled.

"Of course, but why are you asking? We are still dating right?" The doctor asked.

"We are!" Izumi said quickly. "I just thought I would ask; in case you weren't feeling up to it."

Aidan felt a little foolish now. "That makes sense…"

Izumi leaned in, thinking she had never dated anyone that hadn't already been in a prior relationship. Aidan was still learning, and it was so endearing.

Several small kisses later and there was a knock.

Mako and Xander were here, they started off by telling them what they knew before they started questioning him and to an extent the Commander.

"Can you think of anyone that may have wanted to hurt you?" Mako asked, Aidan thought for a moment.

"No, I haven't been in this city that long, but I'm certain I haven't made any enemies."

Xander posed the same question to Izumi, she couldn't think of anyone, although the chances of her having made enemies was higher than Aidan.

"Have you ever seen anyone suspicious around your house or vehicle within recent weeks?" Mako continued questioning. Again no, his neighborhood was fairly quiet, other than saying occasional greetings, he didn't know much about his neighbors and they hadn't given him any trouble.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Mako asked, the pair glanced to one another.

"Like in total or just officially?" Izumi responded first.

"The beginning… when you two first started…" Mako trailed off, because he and Xander did know the Commander asking her about her romantic life was a little awkward.

"Sleeping together?" Aidan spoke first, then seeing the guys nod while avoiding eye contact.

"A month at least." The doctor continued giving a charming smile to his girlfriend.

"And officially just this weekend right?" Xander asked moving this conversation along.

The couple nodded as Izumi felt Aidan give a little squeeze.

"And who have you guys told, as in family or friends?" Mako expanded his questioning wanting to include people the couple knew.

"Well, the entire tactical force and probably much of the police force." Izumi started.

"Have you dated any coworkers?" Xander followed up.

Izumi looked from the detectives to her boyfriend. "Uh yes… two guys on the tactical force, they both only lasted a few months, and we parted on good terms."

"Anyone outside the force who might want to hurt you or Aidan?" Xander dug a little deeper.

Izumi shook her head no, "Aidan is the first." And she blushed ever so slightly.

"Really?" Aidan said surprised, which had the other two surprised as well.

Izumi nodded while pursing her lips.

Asking the doctor the same question however, Izumi was his first real relationship, but he had been with others, although those relationships were strictly for pleasure, it had Izumi a little nervous. Despite knowing of his past encounters, she did fear he would be enticed back to that life by one of them.

"Family?" Mako asked looking between them.

"I'm going to tell my parents after I get out of the hospital." Aidan said immediately making his girlfriend smile.

"I've told my dad and my kids…" Izumi trailed off and the detectives just thought she was thinking who else she told.

"I actually told my kids first and it was very early in our relationship." Izumi clarified.

"How early?" Xander needed her to be more precise.

"Like a week?" Izumi shrugged.

"That soon?" Aidan said shocked. The Commander was blushing again before replying.

"Only my daughter, told my son two weeks after."

"A mother daughter thing?" Mako asked, Izumi nodded, "she and I talk a bit more, although her brother usually ends up hearing about it later on."

The detectives looked over their notes, trying to think of anyone else the pair may associate with.

"Your ex-husband, Commander? Any reason you may need to even have contact with him?" Xander asked, exes were always prime suspects.

"No, there's no reason for us to talk, the kids are grown and since I divorced their father when the kids were in their teens, they understood for the most part what was going on." Izumi responded and as she did, she felt Aidan's thumb stroke across her knuckles.

The guys were ready to wrap things up when Izumi added. "Even the kids have little contact with him. My son really despised what he did to me, and they only just started talking in the last year or so."

This could be relevant and Mako pressed for more. "And your daughter?"

"She was very upset as well, but starting talking to him much sooner than her brother."

"Do you think they would have said something?" Aidan asked before the guys could.

Izumi shrugged, "maybe, while I've told them I'm seeing someone they of course don't know we're official."

Mako subtly nodded to his partner, they were done for now.

"What if my vehicle was faulty, like a recall on the brake cables or something?" Aidan said out of the blue.

"We are looking into that." Xander reassured, "so far, nothing, there has been no recalls on that particular model."

With nothing else to help the detectives with their investigation they were off.

"Hey… everything alright?" Aidan asked seeing Izumi lost in thought.

"Huh? Yeah." She said with a quick shake of her head.

"Thinking about your… ex?" He summarized.

"Yeah, not sure why… but I still think about him and wonder how he could have done what he did, how I couldn't see it or stop it." Izumi explained sadly.

"Stop it?" Aidan seemed puzzled, "if someone is going to cheat… I'm not so sure you can stop it. What he did, isn't on you."

The Commander agreed, but added, "I get that, but maybe-"

"Whoa…" Aidan interrupted quickly. "There are no maybes about it… you did nothing wrong. If he was so unhappy in his marriage, he should have said something, instead of cheating on you."

That made Izumi smile, he didn't even know anything about her ex-husband or her marriage, and while not the first person to say those things, it was nice to see how passionate he was about this particular topic.

"There's something you should know…" and Izumi trailed off, seeing her boyfriend swallow slightly.

"Things got boring in my marriage and when I noticed it was too late."

Aidan wished he could get out of bed, so he could hold her while they talked about this. He didn't mind her talking about it, but she was making herself out to be the guilty party.

"So what?" Aidan said incredulously. "I thought marriage was supposed to be a partnership, not one sided." His girlfriend nodded but maybe she wasn't just referring to her marriage but this relationship.

A slight smile overcame him, before speaking, making Izumi wonder what was up.

"Our relationship is going to be anything but boring."

That made her smile.

"I mean… I really didn't think you would stop by until later but here you are."

Still with a smile she said. "What can I say, I care about you."

Then he motioned for a kiss. "I care about you too." He said as they pulled apart. "I was actually going to get you flowers after work yesterday, because well, I’ve never done that."

Izumi felt all warm inside and was going to say something, but her boyfriend continued speaking.

"Do you even like flowers? Wait… is that something I should be asking you? Since you know I wanted to surprise you." He would have continued to ramble, but another kiss silenced him.

"What woman wouldn't want flowers from their boyfriend?" Izumi asked with a smirk.

"Ones with allergies?" The doctor shrugged, making Izumi pause and think. "Well… I never thought of that."

Then they both laughed, which caused Aidan a little pain, because of his bound ribs.

"Sorry!" Izumi apologized, hands covering her mouth.

"It’s alright." Aidan said after a few breaths.

"Getting back to the flowers… that's something I would like." The Commander replied with an adoring smile.

"Good… I might do that one of these days." And his smile was equally as affectionate.

The detectives visit to the hospital had brought up many potential suspects, but now they were headed to the Sato law firm to make their son’s adoption final.

"What if…" Xander started from the passenger’s side.

"What are you thinking?" Mako encouraged him to continue.

"I know the Commander’s ex-husband lives in the Fire Nation, but what if he is behind this."

Mako thought, "That’s possible, maybe he has contacts here. But why kill the boyfriend? It was him that cheated on her."

Xander shrugged, "maybe he doesn't want Izumi to be happy."

Stopping at the lights a block away from the law firm, Mako looked to his partner before speaking. "But she's dated others, for months. Unless those relationships were kept on the down low and she never told anyone.”

The light changed and the firm was just in sight, making both guys a little anxious, they were really starting a family now. 

“I’m excited.” Xander said with anticipation, Ryder had still been clingy in the morning, but once at the daycare and seeing his friends he was off happily playing with them.

“Never thought I would have a family of my own.” Mako was also enthusiastic.

Once at the firm the receptionist was letting them into the back as Hiroshi was waiting for them.

"Detectives!" Hiroshi greeted as he motioned into his office. With smiles they went in.

"So, everything went fine." The lawyer started to explain. "The orphanage was a little concerned since you two are cops, but I reassured them, Ryder was in great care… although there is something." He paused and the guys looked worried.

"The orphanage wanted to have at least two people as guardians in case something was to happen to you." Hiroshi explained as he gave them the relevant information.

The guys looked it over.

"You and Yasuko?" Mako said as he raised his head.

"I needed to make a decision, it can be changed, they were just being picky and needed something before they would complete the paperwork." Hiroshi explained.

"That will be fine for the time being." Xander replied happily.

"And you waved some of the fees?" Mako asked just noticing it.

"Of course, you two have been a big help to this firm and my family." The lawyer said as he leaned back against his desk, arms folded. “But there something I actually need from you two, if possible.”

The detectives glanced to one another, thinking they probably knew what he wanted.

“The files concerning the shooting incident?” Xander guessed and the older man nodded but added. “As well as Dr Aidan’s case, I received a phone call from him before you guys came and I’m more than happy to help.”

Mako smiled as he spoke, “We just came from the hospital. We think it maybe Izumi’s ex-husband.”

That peaked Hiroshi’s interest and he went to sit at his desk, jotting some notes down. “If you guys are right, then I may be able to convict him of attempted murder.”

"We will get those files for you." Xander reassured. "Although there is something we would like to ask you." The young man added. Hiroshi was interested and motioned for him to continue.

"I don't think the orphanage was being entirely truthful on Ryder's origins."

There was a pause as Hiroshi thought it over. "You know, I got that feeling as well."

That prompted the guys to tell the lawyer about Ryder freaking out at the hospital and being very clingy during and after the shooting.

"Sounds like there might have been some past traumatic events." Hiroshi replied.

"Isn't that against the law not telling us all the facts? I mean, what if he has an underlying medical condition we should know about?" Mako asked concerned.

Hiroshi looked towards his bookcase, but he was fairly certain he didn't have much on adoption, but Asami would.

"Looks like we need to give Asami a visit." He said standing.

The guys followed the older man out, Asami's office was the third one down, with the other four full time lawyers beyond that. As they followed noticing that Yasuko's door was closed, while Asami's was open. Hiroshi knocked on the door frame and his daughters head came up.

"What's up guys?" Asami asked as she rose from her desk.

Hiroshi explained their situation which had Asami going to her bookcase and finding what she needed.

"Well… it is against the law to withhold medical or behavioral conditions, but with what you two are describing, not so much. The orphanage could have a different opinion on what happened to him."

"But you have the right to ask?" Mako wondered.

"You do, but if the orphanage says he hasn't gone through any traumatic experiences, it would be very difficult to accuse them of lying." Asami explained, the detectives glanced at one another with sighs, they were sure something had happened to their son.

"You can ask them and tell them what happened, the adoption has been finalized, so if they were hiding something, they really don't have any reason to now." Asami explained, closing the book.

"Worth a shot, I guess." Xander shrugged, Mako shook his head agreeing.

There was a knock making everyone turn.

"Am I interrupting?" It was Yasuko.

"No." Mako was the first to say.

"Asami, your heading to court in a bit right?" She asked daughter.

"Yeah, you wanna a ride too?" The young lawyer inquired; her mother nodded as she came to Hiroshi's side. He kissed her temple; it made the guys hope that their relationship would be just as strong and long lasting as the elder Satos. It was so easy to see how much they loved one another in so many subtle ways.

"Your adoption final, detectives?" Yasuko asked noticing the paper in Mako's hand.

They both nodded beaming with smiles, then a thought occurred to them and Xander started speaking about the two incidents.

"That's interesting, but Kya maybe right about what happened at the hospital, although it's also reasonable to think he had seen other kids react negatively." Yasuko offered her insight.

They hadn't thought of that and Asami mentioned the twins second round of needles had them reacting negatively, although not quite like Ryder.

"As for being clingy, he probably picked up on everyone's nervous energy as well as seeing other kids at the orphanage maybe come and go."

Maybe the guys were just thinking too much into this. "That certainly makes more sense." Xander said.

"Thanks for your insight and Hiroshi for all your help." Mako was grateful to have such talented lawyers in their lives.

"Anytime." Hiroshi said with a smile. "Oh, by the way how is Dr Aidan doing?"

That also interested the ladies as well.

"Doing well." Xander was happy to report. "Having the Commander by his side is certainly helping."

"Nothing better than new love." Yasuko commented with a happy sigh.

Everyone was ready to head out but Asami stopped the detectives, as the elder Satos said their goodbyes and headed out.

"I have the counteroffer on that house."

Taking the paper, they sighed at one another, the owners were being stubborn with the price.

"Any other houses in that area that maybe in our price range?" Mako asked although they had their hearts set on that one.

Asami didn't want to disappoint them but there really wasn't, although there was something she could do.

"I could negotiate for you; I know that's more of a realtor estate agent thing, but it would also save you two money by not having one."

They were both keen on that idea. "Yes, that would be great!" Xander exclaimed, Mako agreeing, seeing as their agent wasn't being as helpful as they first thought.

"Great! Do you guys have another offer?" Asami asked, the boys looked at each other, both with sinking feelings as they didn't have a whole lot of money to negotiate with.

"Ask them if there's any way they will lower the price?" Mako suggested.

"I can do that." The lawyer reassured and with thank yous and goodbyes the detectives were off.

Going back to her desk, a folder had caught her eye reminding her that she needed to see her mom before they headed to court. Going to her mom's office, her door was ajar, and Asami could hear not only her mom's voice but dad's.

She didn't want to eavesdrop as they were discussing a case, but she couldn't help herself.

"I won't be helping you." Yasuko stated firmly.

Knowing that her parents did often collaborate, although it seemed odd her mother didn’t want to help and was quite adamant about it.

“I’ve gotten several calls from parents wanting to sue, just like I told you.” Hiroshi explained.

“And I have complete faith that you can handle this.” Yasuko said, “But I won’t be helping, I don’t agree with you, plain and simple.” She added and Asami had to interrupt or else she wouldn’t have the time to get help.

“Mom…” Asami said, with a quick knock on the door frame, before stepping into the office, her head down pretending to look at her files. “Dad… I didn’t know you were here.” Asami acted surprised. Her dad waved it down saying, “It’s alright, and I think I’m done here. Good luck in court.” Hiroshi quickly glanced at his wife, who nodded in acknowledgement.

When Hiroshi left, Asami turned to her mother, even if she hadn’t been listening, the tense atmosphere was giving away that something had happened.

“Everything… okay?” the young lawyer asked slowly.

“It is.” Yasuko said stiffly. “Need something?” as she motioned to the files.

“Right… just need your opinion.” Asami said quickly showing her mom the notes.

Yasuko looked things over, noticing that her daughter really wanted to know what happened.

“Your father wants to try those teens as adults and prosecute them to the fullest extent of the law.” Yasuko said, not wanting Asami to become distracted in court later.

“And he wants your help… and you don’t agree.” Asami surmised.

The elder Sato nodded but needed to explain, “I realize that things could have gone a whole lot worse yesterday, but it didn’t. And I don’t think they need to be charged as adults; I don’t think Hiroshi even needs to get involved.”

“The girls were somewhat shaken up, but their kids, they are resilient.” Asami said, she wasn’t that worried about her daughters, she’d keep an eye on them but figured they probably wouldn’t remember anyways.

“Naoki was too… and Hiroshi…” Yasuko paused and smiled, “he was being so attentive, and your father is so great with him… and you.”

Asami grinned as her mother went back to her desk. “You’re great with him and me, as well.”

Yasuko looked to her daughter as she grabbed her briefcase, setting it on the desk. “Thanks… but I’ve heard you are turning into me and I don’t want that for you or your family."

Asami looked off to the side as she murmured, “Korra… right?”

Yasuko nodded, “And like your father, Korra has stood by you.” Then she remembered Asami needed her opinion. “You’re on the right track there, Asami.” and motioned to the folder her daughter had.

“Yeah… it’s good?” Asami asked changing focus seamlessly, her mom grinned as she closed her briefcase.

“You’ve got this, and you know that. I don’t mind helping but like I’ve told you, I won’t always be here.” Yasuko explained as she came to Asami’s side, the young woman blushed, she was usually confident, but she knew her mom would give her honest feedback.

“I know.” Asami said as she felt her cheeks becoming warm.

“You have a lot of potential.” Yasuko said as she rubbed Asami’s back. “Just remember to balance work with family, because you may not get a second chance to watch your kids grow up.”

Asami thought for a moment, before speaking up. “Naoki gave you a second chance.”

Yasuko smiled, “He did… although I don’t think Korra will be able to suddenly get you pregnant when your 50.” The pair laughed.

“Thank the spirits for that.” Asami said as she wiped at her eyes, having gotten watery from laughing.

“Why didn’t you or dad use… you know.” The young woman asked reluctantly.

“Use protection? Get my tubes tied? Or Hiroshi could have gotten a—” Asami held up her hands quickly.

“I get it.”

Yasuko shrugged and thought for a moment. “I never thought I would get pregnant again, since it was hard to conceive you.”

“But you did.” Asami smiled and was the one to rub her mother’s back. The elder Sato blushed faintly, she was truly thankful for this second chance.

“Let’s go.” Yasuko said stepping off to grab her briefcase.

Despite being close to lunch Korra and Kuvira were still at the checkpoint, as people were still trickling in.

“Look whose coming.” Kuvira remarked as she crossed her arms, smirking.

Korra smiled, she knew Asami was coming. Naga started wagging her tail, making Korra so grateful Naga had bonded so strongly with her wife and kids.

“Hello Satos.” Kuvira said as the women put their things on the belt.

“Officers.” Yasuko greeted as she was scanned by her daughter in law.

“Hey honey.” Asami said to her wife, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Hey you, good luck today, I’ll be with you soon.” Korra replied.

As the lawyers moved off, Kuvira stopped them. “Hey Yasuko.”

“Yeah?” and they both turned.

“This weekend… I want to learn to swim, Harper wants to teach me.” Kuvira asked nervously, not that she thought Yasuko would say no, but about learning to swim.

“Of course, you can. Asami and Korra have keys to our place, so if we aren’t around just ask them.” Yasuko explained as the young couple nodded in approval.

Kuvira released the breath she had been holding, she wasn’t looking forward to learning, but Harper insisted, and she’d do anything for her.

The Satos hadn’t gotten far so Yasuko had come back and gotten closer to Kuvira.

“I guess if you learn to swim, you can come over in the evening and fool around with your wife.” And she winked as her young friend blushed.

Korra and Asami glanced at each other with smiles.

Kuvira leaned in saying, “Do you want to teach me instead?”

Yasuko laughed softly, “Always need to have the last word, huh?”

Kuvira nodded as the Sato lawyers started to walk away. “Catch you later, Yasuko.” With a quick wave the women disappeared around the corner.

Korra was shaking her head with a little grin.

“What?” Kuvira asked with her hands on her hips.

“You and Yasuko are always entertaining.” Korra said as the pair got ready to leave for court. The older woman smiled, thinking she had been lucky to have met the elder Sato.

With their relief arriving the two officers headed to the appropriate rooms, for an afternoon of court.

Asami had kept her promise and picked the girls up from daycare, but not only that day but for the rest of the week. On Friday she stayed home with them, Opal had come over with her daughter for a play date and to help Asami with her cases next week. Before going to pick Korra up from work she dropped the twins off at their grandparents, the whole family was going to stay the night.

Right on schedule Korra and her partner, Kuvira were coming out of the courthouse, Kuvira headed for her vehicle, while Korra got Naga into the back.

"Hey there." Korra said as she jumped into the passenger seat. When no reply was forthcoming, she wondered why as Korra looked to Asami. Without warning Asami was pulling her wife in for a deep kiss.

"Hey you." Asami whispered against Korra's soft lips.

The younger woman blushed, not expecting that show of affection.

"So… uh, the girls at your parents?" Korra asked as they left the parking lot.

Asami hummed in response, she had a bit of a surprise for her wife.

"Where are we going? Home?" Korra asked puzzled since the lawyer was heading that way.

"We are." Asami paused as a smile played across her features. "You are going to drop Naga off, get changed and then we are going out for supper together."

Korra smiled, that sounded like the perfect idea.

"After dinner we'll swing by the house for Naga." Asami explained, turning on their street.

"I'm glad you have been able to pick the girls up this week." The officer started, "Lita hasn't been quite so defiant."

Asami nodded, "it’s certainly been challenging to leave on time, I've been trying to schedule court in the morning or early afternoon, but that may not always be the case." There was a hint of sadness and maybe regret in her tone towards the end.

"As they get older, they will understand better." Korra reassured.

Turning into their driveway, the pair headed inside, Korra went to their bedroom, while Asami fed Naga.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, the lawyer took in the sight of her wife, she was wearing her water tribe outfit and with her shorter hair, Korra was looking very sexy. After having cut her hair years ago, she had never let it grow out, it was far easier to manage this way. Since the girls didn't like to get their hair cut, they both had adopted their mom's three ponytail look.

"It’s been a while since you have worn that." Asami commented coming closer.

"Yeah." Korra quickly said as she smoothed out her blue tank top. "Still fits!" She added with a smile.

"Yes, it does." The older said lowering her tone as she placed her hands on Korra's hips.

"Maybe we could skip dinner and go for some dessert instead." Korra said smirking, her hands trailing up her wife's biceps.

"Oh, we will have plenty of time for some fun later." Asami said wiggling her dark eyebrows.

Korra was intrigued. "You have this evening all planned out, don't you?"

The lawyer's response was in the form of a kiss. "Let's go, don't want to be late."

And the officer happily followed Asami.

Dinner was great and by the time they got to Asami's parents, the twins were just starting their bath, the pair took over for Yasuko and Hiroshi.

With bath time over the twins were streaking down the hallway to their mothers’ room. Korra chased them while Asami cleaned the bathroom.

"Asami?" The lawyer turned quickly; it was her brother.

"Yeah? What's up?"

He stepped closer, "mom and dad are arguing again."

Asami was surprised to hear him say that, since their parents usually kept that part of their lives away from him.

"About what… I wonder." Asami said more to herself.

"Its work." Naoki said, and his sister turned her attention back to him.

"Oh," she replied softly. "I'll go and see them, you get ready for bed. Korra is in my room with the twins if you want to see them for a bit."

Naoki smiled and hurried off down the hallway.

Her parents’ home office was to the right of their bedroom, it was small, compared to the bedrooms, but all they needed. The door was closed over, but not all the way.

"I'm doing this whether or not you approve." Hiroshi said firmly as Yasuko let out a sigh of frustration.

"What's the point anyways? Your talents are better served elsewhere." Yasuko pointed out.

"They need to be taught a lesson." Hiroshi was not budging one little bit.

There was a pause in the conversation and Asami was going to interrupt but heard her mother snort in what sounded like disgust.

"Well… what do you know, Stacie is helping, huh?"

Asami suppressed her sudden gasp at that news.

"Only because some of the parents got in touch with her instead." Hiroshi said defensively, "there are a lot of pissed off parents, too many for just one lawyer."

"I bet she jumped at the chance." She was just rubbing it in now.

"Don't start." Her husband cautioned, "I kissed her years ago, and it was your idea, so we could help the police. And let’s not forget you screwed me in the courthouse afterwards."

Asami couldn't believe they were arguing about that topic. She really needed to intervene.

Yasuko remained calm, after all what he said was true. "It still hurt you know." And she looked off to the side.

Hiroshi let out a sigh, "I know, and I have no intentions on ever doing that again."

They were at a stalemate until Hiroshi had an idea. “We should relinquish some control of the firm to Asami; therefore she can be a tie breaker.”

Yasuko started to shake her head. “No, she is not ready.”

That made Asami upset as she clenched her hands into fists.

“Of course, she is.” Hiroshi responded, a little stunned by his wife’s decisive answer.

“She is not confident enough.” She stuck by her choice.

“What?!” Asami blurted out as she pushed open the door. Startling her parents. “I’m ready!”

“Quite down Asami.” Her mom hushed her.

“Why bother? Naoki knows you two are arguing.” Asami said bitterly. Hiroshi rubbed at his face that was not something he wanted his son to be overhearing.

“We are not discussing you taking some control of the firm tonight, just go.” Yasuko urged, she was not arguing with her husband and daughter anymore. Asami looked between her parents, she couldn’t believe her mom was talking to her like a child.

“I’m going to be 40 in a few years, and I haven’t even gotten 1% of the firm.” The young lawyer was now breathing heavily, she was so irate at her mother.

“Please Asami,” Hiroshi pleaded, and she listened to him and left.

“Of course… she listens to you.” Yasuko tossed her hands up before letting them hit against her thighs.

“Maybe try and treat her like an adult.” He suggested as his wife rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

Hiroshi had taken a step forward before saying, “This firm is as much yours, as it is mine. I’m sorry your parents didn’t give you some control of their firm before they died, but you can’t let your past cloud your judgment when it comes to our daughter.”

Yasuko felt her fingernails dig into her palms, Hiroshi knew not to bring up her past like that, especially when it concerned her parents’ firm.

“Don’t you dare… you know noth—” Her angry voice abruptly stopped, and Hiroshi raised a questioning eyebrow.

“I’ve always been here for you and wish more than anything that you would share that part of your life with me, but I won’t push you.” Hiroshi explained with compassion.

Seconds past and Yasuko was holding it together well. “I need a shower.” She muttered and left quickly.

Letting out a long breath that could have gone better. His wife’s past was a touchy subject and while she had talked about it, it had been her ex-lover, Koda who offered more insight into her past but much of it remained a mystery to him.

Once finished her shower, her husband was already in bed, waiting up for her. He had been reading, as Yasuko came to her side of the bed, undoing her robe, she was wearing a short night gown underneath. She slipped into bed wordlessly, laying on her side facing away from him. Hiroshi moved closer placing his hand on her hip.

“We’ve always told each other that we wouldn’t go to bed angry.” After a few moments Yasuko rolled on to her back, the single lamp on Hiroshi’s side table was enough light to see her husband’s grin. She pulled him down for a kiss, no matter what happened throughout the day, he was right, she couldn’t go to sleep being upset with him.

“You always know what to say.” Yasuko whispered with a grin of her own. His hand had moved from her hip to stomach making circles.

Yasuko looked to his hand then back to him. “I’m not pregnant anymore, you know.”

His hand stopped instantly. “Spirits! I hope not.” They laughed before engaging in another kiss.

Asami had gone to her room as Korra had the twins ready for bed.

“Hey, everything okay? Naoki mentioned something about your parents arguing.”

Her wife nodded as Gaige came over, Asami picked her up, kissing her cheek. “Hello, my baby. Ready for bed?”

Gaige nodded as she sucked her thumb. “Don’t do that.” Asami said pulling her thumb gently away.

As the couple put the kids in their play pen, the girls cuddled up to their stuffies and drifted off to sleep. Making sure their twins fell asleep, Asami was ready to get the second part of this evening under way. Still in the bedroom Asami came behind Korra to hold her.

“Let’s go swimming.” The lawyer seductively purred in Korra’s ear, she blushed and felt Asami’s fingertips across the hem of her underwear.

“I didn’t bring my swimsuit.” The officer whispered before swallowing, as her wife started kissing her neck slowly, her fingertips still playing with the hem of her underwear.

“Neither did I, but that’s never stopped us before.” Asami murmured, then kissed Korra’s ear.

“What are we waiting for then?” Korra asked and they moved off to grab some towels and headed to the backyard. It was dark out but the solar powered lights around the patio coupled with the few lights on the inside wall of the pool gave them enough light.

Stripping out of their clothes, they dove into the deep end. They chased each other around, splashing and laughing. Korra was a strong swimmer, so when Asami’s legs went around her waist, she was able to hold her wife and keep them afloat. Although she was moving slowly backwards so she could stand up. Asami moved her hips up and down on Korra’s firm stomach. Once the officer could touch the pool floor she swiftly got Asami to turn around as she started to kiss her neck, stroke in between her legs and massage her breast.

“I’m gonna come.” Asami said in between quick breaths, Korra pinched a nipple, causing Asami to shudder in response. As the older woman came, her wetness covered Korra’s fingers, before being washed away by the water. Turning back around Asami begun kissing Korra as she backed up towards the slope.

“Lie down.” Asami encouraged. The officer laid down on the slope as her wife lifted her hips a little out of the shallow water to eat her out. Korra squirmed beneath Asami’s talented mouth. Bucking her hips up, she came and Asami didn’t waste any of it.

“Spirits Asami! Your tongue and mouth are amazing.” Korra said as she allowed her breathing to calm.

The lawyer looked up with those sexy green eyes as she kissed several spots on Korra’s toned body, before capturing those lips.

“Great idea.” Korra whispered as she cupped her wife’s cheeks.

“Thought you could use a little stress relief.” Asami said with a smile, then pecked the tip of Korra’s nose.

After a few minutes of kissing and caressing each other, Asami sat up over Korra’s muscular thigh. Rocking her hips, Asami slowly dragged her hands up her wet body, giving Korra a bit of a show. Everything about Asami’s body was sensual and with the water slowly dripping off her was making the younger woman wet all over again.

“How did I get so lucky?” Korra asked, her hands taking a hold of her wife’s hips, helping her to grind harder. Asami felt like she was going to come but Korra was quickly switching positions and using her fingers on her wife to give her another satisfying climax. While Korra wanted Asami to call out her name loudly, they really didn’t want to wake the kids or the lawyer’s parents, even though they probably knew what they were doing. Korra kissed Asami as her nails dug into the officer’s back, releasing Korra, she rolled off to lay beside Asami. The cool water felt nice on their skin and as the lawyer looked to Korra, the water around her was faintly tinged red.

“Korra?” Asami inquired as she sat up on her elbows.

“Yeah?” the officer asked and only moved her head to the side.

“Your bleeding.” And Korra looked around her before touching her back and looking at her hand. The bleeding had all but stopped.

“You have quite the nails, Asami.” Korra laughed as her wife blushed looking at her immaculate manicured nails.

“Sorry, I really didn’t mean to dig in that hard.” Asami apologized, Korra reached out and rubbed her back.

“It’s all good.” Standing Korra extended a tanned hand for the older woman. “Let’s get dried off.”

Asami hummed in response, she had started to feel chilly. Grabbing their towels and wrapping them around their bodies, they stood across from each other holding hands.

“Thank you, it’s been a wonderful evening.” And gave her wife the cutest lopsided grin.

“I had to thank you somehow.” Asami replied and Korra tilted her head to the side. “You make our house, a home, you take care of our twins… and most importantly you have stood by my side and I could never thank you enough.”

Korra blushed and looked to her feet and perhaps it was a good time to talk about money.

“I have to contribute somehow.” It was Asami’s turn to be confused, as her thumbs brushed over tanned knuckles.

“You… uh, you make the money for the family… and… I could never afford the things you do for our family.” Korra stuttered unable to look at the lawyer and with a little shrug, she continued. “That procedure, the house, even our SUV, I could never imagine having those things.”

Asami’s eyes softened as she pulled Korra into a hug. “I really don’t mind paying for things, money can’t buy happiness but it helps.” And she felt Korra’s smile against her neck.

“We good?” Asami asked pulling back, her wife nodded. “Let’s go inside.” And put her arm around Korra’s shoulder.

Ella was so excited to go to her friend’s place to swim again and her mother was having a hard time getting her daughter’s bathing suit on.

“Ella, get ready. I need to check on your mom.” Harper said settling her little girl down.

“Okay.” Ella said as she started taking her shirt off.

Harper smirked, “Go to your room and change.” And Ella took her bathing suit and headed to her room, as Harper went to see her wife.

Kuvira was nearly ready, she had her jeans on and bikini top as she looked for a shirt.

“Hey, love.” Harper said as she leaned against the door frame.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at her Major and murmured, “Jackass.”

“How are you doing?” Harper asked sincerely.

“I’m fine… Is Ella ready?” Kuvira questioned and saw her wife starting to nod.

“She will be.” And Harper came closer. “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have too.”

Kuvira thought about that before replying. “No we can, Ella is excited to go swimming. I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“Mommies!” Ella announced her presence. Both parents looked and tried to stifle a snicker, while Ella had her pink swim suit on, it wasn’t exactly correct.

“It’s on backwards.” Kuvira said as she knelt in front of her daughter, Ella looked down at herself.

“Oh,” then she looked up with a cheeky smile. “No...” Ella said drawing out the word, “I don’t.” She continued then yelped as her mom picked her up, showering her cheeks with kisses.

Placing Ella on their bed, Kuvira helped properly dress her.

“Noki be there?” Ella asked, she always like playing with him.

“Naoki? No, he’s out with his parents, but the twins will be there.” Harper explained, her daughter was sadden as she looked down.

“You like Lita and Gaige.” Kuvira quickly replied as she lifted her chin.

“Yeah…” Ella muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Harper asked with a puzzled look.

“Nothing.” Their daughter said, her eyes looking all around. Her parents looked at each other, wondering if something had happened between the twins and Ella, perhaps at daycare or one of their play dates.

“You just want Naoki to be there, I bet.” Kuvira said having a feeling she just liked him a bit more. “You really like playing with him?” Kuvira gave her wife a sideways grin.

“Yes!” Ella exclaimed, “He my friend.” Their little girl may only be just over two years, but she was smart, and being around the two older kids was helping to expand her vocabulary faster.

“Alright... you two.” The Major intervened, going to pick Ella up. “Your mom needs to finish dressing and we need to get going.”

With her wife and daughter gone, Kuvira grabbed a shirt and took a long breath, she would be 40 in a couple of years and she was just learning to swim. She could do this, she was learning in a pool, Harper had said she learned in a lake when she was in the military, she and others had just been tossed into the water.

“Kuvira!?” Harper called.

“Coming!” She shouted back.

Harper drove and her wife was being rather quiet, she was nervous and Harper had to make sure not to push her.

“You’ll be fine.” Harper said as she reached over stroking Kuvira’s thigh.

The younger woman gave a quick smile, saying. “Yeah… I know.”

Heading into the Sato’s driveway, Korra’s and Asami’s SUV was there and Ella was excited to go swimming as she started undoing her buckle. Harper got out first, letting Kuvira go at her own pace.

Asami had greeted them and they headed into the back yard, Korra was in the pool with her twins. Ella was immediately taking her clothes off heading for the pool.

Harper was going to chase but Asami intervened and said she would look after her, so the Major could focus on Kuvira.

“Are the kids… gonna be in the pool too?” Kuvira asked hesitantly.

Her wife shook her head to the negative. “It’ll just be you and I, Korra and Asami will take care of Ella.”

They had arrived close to lunch so after 10 to 15 minutes of the kids swimming, Korra and Asami ushered them out and to the patio for something to eat.

As Harper undressed by the edge of the pool. Kuvira looked nervously at the deeper end, she could see the bottom and it didn’t look that deep, but apparently it was nearly 12 feet. Looking to Harper, she was just about 6 feet, so it was like two of her, making Kuvira think this wasn’t a good idea.

“Coming?” Harper said extending her hand as she was standing at the beginning of the slope that went into the shallow end.

With a deep breath she took her wife’s hand and let her lead, until the water was around their armpits.

“I’m going to let go, just watch.” The Major moved forward, making long strokes with her arms, before stopping and treading water as she faced Kuvira.

“You try, keep calm. It’s not a race or anything.” Harper encouraged, the young woman nodded and moved forward, kicking off with her feet and using her arms to cut through the water propelling her onward. But Kuvira didn’t make it far as she tried to touch the bottom and couldn’t. Immediately an overwhelming panicking feeling came over her just like before when she jumped into the ocean and the yacht incident.

Kuvira found herself thrashing around, even though the pool obviously didn’t have waves, but her thrashing was making them as the water hit into her face and she felt her head going under. Like before a strong hand grabbed her and she was pulled up and was face to face with her wife, who was saying she was okay and trying to calm her. Kuvira’s arms went around Harper’s neck and she hung on to the Major tightly.

Harper was glad she was strong or else Kuvira would have dragged them both down. With great effort she was able to grab ahold of the side of the pool to steady them. Kuvira’s grip was getting tighter around her neck, Harper needed to get Kuvira’s mind off of panicking, so she pressed her lips to her wife’s. Kuvira relaxed, her arms loosened and her furious kicking had slowed and she matched Harper’s circular motion, in order to stay afloat and in one place.

“I’ve got you, you’re doing fine.” Harper reassured, Kuvira just nodded.

Minutes passed as Harper hung on to the wall with one hand and her wife with the other. Kuvira was calm for the most part, as her arms hung loosely around her neck and shoulders.

“You’re doing it.” Harper said excitedly, “you’re in the deep end and your calm, you can do this.”

Kuvira took a moment to let everything catch up to her, before replying. “I’m still holding you though, if I let go I’ll just panic again.”

Harper gave her a quick kiss, as she rested her forehead against Kuvira’s. “I’m here to help you, I’m not expecting you to be perfect the first time.”

The younger woman nodded, happy with her progress but asked. “Can we go to the shallow end, I think I’ve had enough for now.”

The Major was happy to lead them back, and with a hug and kiss Harper was proud of her wife. “The first step is always the hardest.”

As the pair exited the pool, Harper grabbed her towel heading for the patio and her daughter, while Kuvira stayed pool side, reflecting on what just happened. She faintly smiled, her experience started out rocky but she knew the longer she could stay in the deeper end without panicking the closer she got to learning how to swim.

Ella had spotted her parents and Harper thought she was coming to her, instead she kept going, most likely to her mom. Kuvira smiled as her little girl picked up her pace, Harper realized Ella wasn’t headed for her mom but the pool.

“Kuvira! Keep an eye on her!” Harper called out, she acknowledged with a nod.

“Ella come here.” Kuvira commanded softly, Ella instead yelled, “Cannonball!”

And jumped into the deep end, going under briefly before breaking the surface, she was splashing about, coughing and sputtering, clearly struggling. Kuvira had just froze, staring at her daughter struggling to keep her head above the water. She wanted to move but couldn’t, feeling helpless, despite her mind yelling at her to save her child.

Harper had been on the move as soon as Ella jumped, bypassing her wife and jumping in to rescue her. Korra was on the move, wanting to help. As the Major had a hold of Ella, she came to the side and Korra had lifted her out. Kuvira was still frozen in place.

Korra encouraged Ella to cough, lightly patting her back. With Harper pulling herself out and by her daughter’s side had her asking.

“You alright?” Harper asked with her hand on Ella’s back as well.

Ella’s coughing had subsided as she rubbed at her eyes but she managed to nod.

“Do it again!” Ella exclaimed as she bounced in place. Her mother let out a huge sigh of relief as she picked her up, hugging her close.

“We are not doing that again.” As Harper kissed Ella’s cheek, “I love you.”

The Major had glanced to Kuvira, who still hadn’t moved or spoken, still with a shocked expression.

“Go with aunt Korra, she’ll dry you off.” And Harper passed her off and Korra headed to the patio. Asami was standing by with a towel.

“Harper… I… I’m sorry. I just... couldn’t move.” Kuvira stuttered.

Taking a hold of the younger woman’s hands, Harper spoke honestly. “I’m not upset with you.” But tears came to Kuvira’s green eyes.

“Our daughter...” Kuvira paused taking one of her hands away and placing it to her mouth as her tears fell. “She could have drowned… What if I was the only one here? I could have lost our little girl.” She murmured through her tears.

Harper pulled Kuvira in for a hug. “I promise you, I would never leave you alone with Ella around water. I promise you.”

She felt Kuvira nod against her shoulder. “I’m so sorry… I’m a terrible parent.”

“Stop…” The older woman said pulling away slightly, “You’re a wonderful parent.” And cupped her cheeks, kissing her deeply before pulling her back into a hug.

“Come on… let’s go see our daughter. And you heard her, she wanted to do it again.” And that made Kuvira smirk.

“She’s fearless, like her amazing mother.” Kuvira commented as she wiped at her nose.

Harper blushed faintly, “And she’s starting to become a little defiant like her wonderful mom.”

Kuvira smiled and composed herself, before heading to the patio.

Coming to stand by her best friend. Korra patted Kuvira’s back.

“Thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” Korra whispered.

As she watched her wife with Ella, it was becoming clear another child wasn’t a good idea. Because if she froze up again, Harper may not be around to bale her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Despite thinking he would be out in a day or so, his concussion was still an issue, in addition Kya recommended a few pins be put in the rib that cracked and punctured his lung, however, Kya didn’t want to put Aidan under anesthesia until his head injury got somewhat better.

So Izumi had been visiting him every day this week and when Saturday rolled around, Kya was on the weekend shift and was happy with her friend’s progress and felt it was time to do his surgery.

“I’ll make a small incision and put two pins in to hold the bone together.” Kya explained to the Commander, as she sat by her boyfriend, holding his hand. Izumi was grateful that Kya was looking after him and would be performing it.

“It’s fairly standard stuff, Kya could do it with her eyes closed.” Aidan said reassuringly.

“Well well, what a compliment, but I guess I will be poking around in your chest.” Kya said with a grin.

“Don’t leave any instruments in my chest, okay?” Aidan added, his co-worker quirked her eyebrow.

“Now there’s an idea.” Kya mused.

“Be nice.” Izumi said turning to her boyfriend, “Kya is taking time for you, I’m sure she would rather be with Lin.” As her eyes moved to Kya, who shifted her gaze to the floor.

“Oh no… what happened?” The Commander asked although Lin hadn’t mentioned anything.

“Lin and her new girlfriend.” Kya replied making the couple look at each other surprised.

“Girlfriend?” Izumi repeated confused, Kya was being rather cool about it, then realization donned on her. “Her new second?”

The doctor nodded, not that she thought Lin was cheating, but she was spending a lot of time working with her new second.

“You do know that officer Brooke looks up to Lin as a mentor and doesn’t have any romantic feelings for her.” Izumi explained making Kya confused.

“What? Lin never said anything like that.”

That made Izumi feel bad for saying anything. Placing her hands on her hips, Kya did not look impressed. “Looks like I’ll be having a talk with my wife tonight.”

The Commander looked on nervous. “Please don’t mention me, okay?”

Kya shook her head, “I won’t. I got to get ready for surgery, see you in a bit Aidan.”

With the doctor gone, Izumi focused on her boyfriend looking rather guilty. “I thought Lin would have said something to Kya by now.”

Aidan shrugged, “Maybe she never got around to it.”

Izumi hummed in response. “I hope so, and I hope I didn’t put her in the doghouse. Lin usually gets crankier when she and Kya are arguing.”

After a successful surgery, Kya was sure Aidan’s rib would heal much better. She would check up on him tomorrow and he would probably be able to go home. For now though Kya was headed home earlier, she was very much looking forward to confronting her wife. But a text from her daughter had her concern. Kuvira was asking if she was home or if she was working later. Kya immediately responded with she was heading home but if she needed her, she could head to her daughter’s place. That wasn’t necessary though, only Kuvira wanted to talk to her, so at least her granddaughter and Harper were okay. Replying that she would meet Kuvira once home.

She was waiting at her parents’ house, as Kya pulled into the driveway. First thing Kya noticed about her daughter was how anxious she was.

“Are you and Harper, okay?” Kya asked coming to Kuvira’s side as they headed for the house.

“We are… I think… just let me explain.” The young woman hesitantly replied.

Kya was really worried as they got settled on the couch. “What happened?” the doctor asked as she took Kuvira’s hands.

She explained what happened at the Satos and by the end Kuvira had let several tears go. Kya was a little puzzled, because it sounded like Harper wasn’t upset.

“Your wife isn’t mad or upset with you… so are you worried about your ability as a parent?”

Kuvira nodded, “How can I protect my family when I can’t even save my daughter, I couldn’t even stop Harper from getting hurt, I just watched.”

Kya’s blue eyes softened. “Kuvira, you were forced to watch Harper get hurt, I know you would have helped if you could have. As for Ella…”

As her mom trailed off, Kuvira got worried.

“It doesn’t seem to have affect your daughter and Harper will keep her promise, she knows about you and water.”

Kuvira smiled sadly, as she wiped at her eyes, as her tears lessened. “You know what, I wanted to make my wife happy and have another baby.” She paused and snorted. “But I can’t even protect the one we have.”

Kya rubbed Kuvira’s thigh comfortingly. “You don’t have to be a perfect parent. You and Harper are a unit, you support each other.”

Kuvira looked to the floor then lifted her head to say. “Harper is the better parent, she’s strong, brave, disciplined, and she’s the rock of this family.”

The younger woman’s doubts were re-surfacing and Kya had to reassure her.

“Stop Kuvira.” The doctor held up her hands, “I admit, the Major is quite the woman, but she’s human too, remember when you lost your memory, that was honestly the most vulnerable and human I’ve ever seen her. She needs you just as much as you need her.”

Kuvira let that sink in, her wife had certainly gone through a lot. “Yeah, she did, but she survived, which is a testament to her resolve.”

Kya could agree with that, but there was something very special that helped her get through it. “Harper survived largely on knowing that the power of the love you two share would bring you back to her.”

Kuvira blushed, “It was the power of love that made me remember.”

The older woman tilted her head to the side. “I thought you said it was having sex coupled with her scars was the key.”

Kuvira smiled thinking of that wonderful night that she had gotten her memories back. “It was, but sex for Harper and I, it’s how we really show our love for each other, it’s like a language for us, a language only we understand.”

Kya was a little surprised, “I’ve never heard someone describe sex like that. It’s a very intimate thing for you two, huh?”

Her daughter nodded with a big smile. “That’s why our sex life is so important, because it’s so much more.” And the doctor knew what her daughter had to do.

“Then have sex with her.” Kya said with a smirk.

Kuvira laughed softly, “Yeah… I should, but with Ella, I mean I love my little girl, but it’s tiring.”

“And tough on Harper?” Kya added.

“Yeah…” Kuvira said drawing out the word looking rather awkwardly.

“So having another kid is off the table?” Kya asked and she nodded, realizing what they had now was just perfect.

As Kuvira was getting ready to leave, her mother showed up, understandably surprised.

“Just talking with mom.” Kuvira answered the unasked question.

Lin looked between her wife and daughter. “Okay… why are you home early?” She asked the doctor.

“We need to have a chat.” Kya said with an exaggerated smile.

“Well… I gotta go. Good luck mother.” Kuvira said trying to make a hasty retreat.

“Whoa… did something happen with you and Harper?” Lin asked, although her daughter seemed fairly happy. Kuvira gave the quick version, stunning the Chief, but reassured her mother everything was good now.

With their daughter gone, Lin followed her wife into the kitchen as the Chief went to the coat closet to store her weapon and utility belt.

“So what do we need to talk about?” Lin said as she closed the door.

“Your girlfriend.” Kya simply said.

“What? What are you talking about?” Lin questioned wide-eyed.

“Officer Brooke.”

“She’s my employee… I’m teaching her.” Lin said starting to get upset.

“Is there something else you want to tell me about her?” Kya coaxed as she leaned back on the kitchen counter, arms crossed.

Lin mouthed, what? With her hands up. “She doesn’t have any feelings for me, if that’s what you’re trying to get out of me.”

Kya pressed her lips together, that was in line with what Izumi said.

Lin let out a breath and remembered what else she should have told her wife. “She looks up to me, she wants to learn and if this works out, I’ll get more time with you and our family, apparently Kuvira could use it.”

The doctor smirked, “Why did it take you so long to tell me?”

“I’ve been busy.” Lin immediately replied. “Sorry, I didn’t say something earlier.” As she swept a hand through her hair.

Kya came slowly to her wife. “That’s all I needed to know.” And put her arms around Lin’s neck, feeling her strong hands cup her backside.

“You know, I would never cheat on you, I only have eyes for you.” Lin explained softly, looking deeply into those blue eyes.

“Likewise.” Kya said, before Lin captured her lips.

They remained holding each other, as Lin just had to ask. “Kuvira actually froze up?” Kya nodded, still somewhat surprised as well.

“Wow, Kuvira usually just reacts.” Lin was still stunned at the story her daughter had told.

“She has a real fear of water. But Harper knows it and wouldn’t leave Kuvira alone in a situation like that. Plus, Korra and Asami were there, I’m sure either one of them would have jumped in.”

The Chief agreed that probably would have been the case.

Kuvira came home close to supper time, she had told Harper she would get some things from the grocery store. Ella needed a nap so Harper stayed home.

“That took longer than I expected.” Harper commented as she put Ella in her booster seat.

“I visited my parents.” Kuvira explained putting the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Talked to them about what happened?” The Major figured, her wife nodded as she started putting them away.

“And?” Harper continued.

“They were surprised, but knew you would never leave me alone in that situation.” Kuvira said closing the fridge door. 

Harper smirked as she came to Kuvira giving her a quick kiss, “Smile, love.” She said with a wink, Kuvira had been rather quiet and withdrawn since the pool incident and Harper missed her wife’s upbeat attitude.

Those green eyes narrowed but she grinned faintly as Harper grabbed some plates and serve supper. Ella dug in, she had a healthy appetite, like her mother and Harper tried to expose Ella to many types of vegetables and fruits. Because they didn’t want their daughter to become picky, Kuvira had to eat her vegetables as well, it was a good thing Harper was a better cook then her.

With the Major giving their daughter a bath, Kuvira cleaned up the kitchen and got some clean pj's for Ella, with her wife taking care of their daughter, Kuvira went to grab a quick shower.

With their little girl in bed Harper headed to her bedroom and heard the shower running. Stripping out of her clothes she joined in. As the shower door opened, Kuvira felt two strong arms go around her waist.

"Since when do you shower alone when I'm home?" Harper asked then kissed the younger woman's shoulder and neck.

"I thought I would be faster." Kuvira answered as one of Harper's hand started trailing down to in between her legs.

"I'm sorry." Kuvira said barely above a whisper. The Major knew what her wife was apologizing for.

"Looks like I'm going to have to speak to you in a language you understand." And Harper's fingers started a circular motion, which had Kuvira relaxing back into the older woman with a satisfying sigh.

"I love you." Harper whispered, then kissed her cheek.

Kuvira reached back and turned her head to kiss Harper, as their kiss deepen, she realized Kuvira had started to cry a little. Pulling away, the young woman had let a few more go. Harper immediately shut the water off and turned her wife to pull her in for a tight hug.

She could hear Kuvira softly murmuring about how bad of a parent she was. Minutes passed and they pulled apart. “Let’s finish our shower and get some rest.”

Kuvira nodded and the rest of the shower was quiet. They both had to wear something to bed, deciding on some underwear and tank tops, once settled the younger woman cuddled up to her Major.

“If we try again, we won’t bring Ella.” Harper suggested.

"I don't know if I want to try anymore." Kuvira said without looking at her wife.

"I'll support whatever you want." The Major said giving Kuvira a kiss to the top of her head. The younger woman nodded and the pair drifted off to sleep.

"You ready to go home?" Izumi asked as her boyfriend was dressed and ready to leave, they were just waiting on Kya.

"After nearly a week here, I can't wait." He said taking Izumi's hands and as she leaned in for a kiss, there was a knock.

"Oh… you two busy?" Kya asked grinning.

"Yes we are." And Aidan kissed Izumi quickly.

Kya was happy to wait, once the couple parted the doctor moved closer, pen light out and checked Aidan's eyes.

"Is his concussion gone?" Izumi asked hopefully.

"It looks like it. How are you feeling? Not getting dizzy or anything like that?" Kya asked her patient.

"No, I've been feeling good." Aidan said, really wanting to leave and spend the rest of Sunday with his girlfriend.

"Good." Kya smiled and Aidan started to head out taking Izumi's hand.

"Oh and…" Kya started and the coupled stopped glancing quickly at each other.

"Be careful having sex, don't want to slow the healing of your ribs."

Izumi blushed slightly, as Aidan rolled his eyes and said.

"Thanks for the tip, doctor. It wasn't like we were going to go home and have sex immediately."

As the couple left the hospital hand in hand, Aidan's co-workers were happy to see him well and in a committed relationship, saying that Izumi was quite the woman for being able to tame him.

"Looks like the boyfriend survived." A male's voice said into his cell phone, as he watched the couple head to the commander's vehicle.

"Not surprisingly, all you did was cut the brakes." A slightly irate male's voice replied.

"Well your damn ex-wife is a cop, a highly trained one at that." The man said frustrated, his eyes still watching them.

“And you said cutting the brakes would have worked.”

The man let out a sigh, “It should have, but there were cops going to work and helped him. In any case, why are you doing this, boss? I mean you cheated on her."

Silence followed for several moments. “She had a duty to me, to stay with me no matter what and now she’s with some other guy. She doesn’t deserve to be happy.”

That was certainly no reason to kill an innocent man, is what he wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. Izumi's undercover police car had exited the parking lot.

"They've left the lot; no doubt Izumi will be staying with him."

The boss thought about his next move. “Keep watching them.”

He hummed in response as he headed for his car. “The cops are investigating.”

“You don’t say, the cops here have questioned me. We’ll be talking soon.” And without letting his associate reply he hung up.

They were really doing this, her parents had sent her the money and all that was left to do was go to the clinic.

"Opal?" The young woman jumped slightly.

"Yes?" She said recovering smoothly.

"Need two meetings scheduled this week." Asami said placing the files on Opal’s desk.

"Right… I'll get on it." She confirmed.

"Excited, I bet?" Asami assumed as she smiled.

Opal blushed, "yeah, I can't believe it's going to happen."

Asami rubbed her assistants back, "I'm sure things will go well."

That was Opal’s hope as well. As she was going to speak up when she noticed Asami watching something intently. Following her gaze, Opal saw Yasuko with both her legal assistants discussing something or other.

"Asami…" Opal started as she covered her boss's hand, gaining her attention and the older woman raised a questioning eyebrow. “I need to leave early to get to the clinic.”

“No problem, just let me know when you’re leaving.” Asami said with a pat to Opal’s back.

The assistant started to look over Asami’s schedule as her boss remained by her side. Opal looked up, wondering if there was something else, instead caught Asami still watching her mom.

“You alright?” Opal asked, concerned, since Asami had narrowed her eyes with a slight frown.

With a quick shake of her head, she replied with, “Yeah, sorry. Do you have any questions?”

“No…” Opal said, although Asami had gone back to watching her mom.

“One day this firm will be yours.” The young woman commented, that got Asami’s attention, making her wonder if Opal knew something she didn’t.

“What have you heard?”

Opal shrugged. “Nothing… but everyone knows your parents are not getting any younger, and it’s really only a matter of time before you take over.”

Letting out a small sigh, her friend was right, her parents would eventually have no other choice but to give her some control, if not all. “Well, my mom thinks I’m not confident enough.”

When Opal didn’t reply, Asami knew something was up and raised a questioning eyebrow. Opal looked away briefly, before speaking. “You are confident, just not in your mother’s eyes.”

The lawyer snorted and placed her hands on her hips. “One day, my mom will see that I’m confident.”

Opal smiled as she finished with her boss’s schedule. “I’m done with your meetings and I’m just gonna finish up a few things before I get going.”

Asami patted Opal’s back before heading into her office, although Opal was finding it hard to keep on track. Her husband would be picking her up and she couldn’t help but look towards the door to the reception. Finally getting lost in her work until a shadow loomed over her, looking up hoping it was Bolin, it was Yasuko instead.

“Hey…” Opal greeted with a smile, the elder Sato had a little grin.

“Hey… there’s an officer here to see you.” And she stepped aside.

Bolin, dressed in his uniform strolled coolly up, his wife stood, her smile widening as he came closer.

“Hi, beautiful.” Bolin said taking one of her hands. Yasuko was so happy for the young couple. Bolin was such a loving husband, and it made her think about Hiroshi, even though their relationship was somewhat strained at the moment, but they would get through it.

“Ready?” Opal asked her arms going around his neck.

“I was born ready.” He remarked and they kissed briefly.

“Let me tell Asami I’m leaving.” Opal said releasing her husband and as he turned, his eyes fell on Yasuko, she gave him a smile then stepped closer patting his arm.

“Good luck, officer.”

“Thanks.” Bolin said as both Asami and Opal came out, turning they hugged.

“I’m here for you, if you got any questions.”

With her thanks, the couple headed out. Mother and daughter exchanged glances and it was Asami who tore her gaze away and turned back into her office, closing the door over. Yasuko sighed as she rubbed at her forehead, her daughter was still upset with her, and they would need to talk soon.

Since coming home from the hospital yesterday, Izumi hadn’t left Aidan’s side and with her Major taking care of things at the station, at least for the morning Izumi was able to stay in bed with her boyfriend.

A change in Aidan’s breathing made Izumi look up at him.

“Morning… did you sleep well?”

Before replying he motioned for a quick kiss. “It was fine… you?”

“It was good.” She responded as her hand gently stroked his bare chest just below his bound ribs.

“Thanks for staying with me.” Aidan started and Izumi thought there may be an incoming ‘but,’ and she tensed a little, hoping she wasn’t being to clingy, maybe he needed space.

“I’ll be heading to the station today.” Izumi stated quickly as she gradually withdrew her hand.

“Is something wrong?” Aidan asked concerned since she had removed her hand.

“No.” Izumi immediately replied as she propped herself up on her elbow, hand holding the blanket to her chest. “I do need to go to work… I’m sure you could use some space.”

Aidan sat up a little and nodded, “You have spent a lot of time with me… I really appreciate it, and I should be back to work soon as well.”

Izumi leaned forward, cupping his cheek and kissing him. “I didn’t mind, but time apart is good for a relationship too.”

Pulling slowly away, the doctor was grinning. “You have beautiful eyes, gold is such a rare color.”

Izumi blushed and casted her eyes downward, and just as suddenly Aidan lifted her chin and kissed her deeply while gently pushing her back down. Her arms went around his neck pulling him closer.

As much as she wanted this to continue they really couldn’t, her boyfriend should be taking it easy, but that talented mouth of his found that sensitive spot on her neck as one of his hands, which was remarkably soft, massaged her breast.

“We can’t.” Izumi managed to whisper into his ear between breaths.

The kissing stopped and Aidan buried his head into the crook of Izumi’s neck. “I know.”

Izumi laughed lightly as her fingers ran through his brown hair. “We will have lots of time for this when you are healed.” Besides his ribs, he was still recovering from the various cuts and bruises.

Easing himself off of her, he laid on his back, the sheets around his waist, Izumi had let her eyes wander. Aidan was fit, had a bit of chest hair and at some point, he must have had a six-pack as there was still some definition to his abs.

“Izumi?” The doctor called a second time, making the Commander snap her attention to him.

“Sorry… what were you saying?”

Aidan grinned, “I’m all yours Izumi, no need to stare. For as long as we are together you are going to be the only woman that gets to touch all of this.” And he motioned to his body and loved to see his girlfriend blush, which stood out more because of her lighter skin tone.

“How about we get something to eat?” Aidan suggested, Izumi nodded, because if they stayed in bed much longer she was going to forget all about his injured ribs and just take him. The sex was always great in the beginning and she hoped it would still be just as great as time went on.

Aidan rolled out of bed, slipping into his sweatpants and plain t-shirt. “I’ll make some breakfast.” He called over his shoulder, catching Izumi in her underwear. “Be there in a bit.” And she gave him a kiss as he came to her side.

Izumi dressed in her uniform, her equipment was by the front door. Coming to the kitchen, Aidan was putting two plates on the table as he looked up he gave out a low whistle.

“Damn officer, you can arrest me anytime.” Aidan said, looking his girlfriend up and down. He very much enjoyed her in that uniform.

“Not the first time you have seen me in this.” The Commander said taking a seat. “Thanks by the way.”

“Anytime.” Aidan said as he past going to the front door to get the newspaper. Coming back to the table, they started chatting about their plans for this week. Once Izumi was finished eating she went to grab her gear. Aidan had gotten a lockbox, so she could store her weapon. Aidan watched his girlfriend, thinking how lucky he was, his co-worker was right, this feeling of happiness was like no other. Rising from his seat he went to embrace Izumi from behind.

“Spirits! You are sexy.” Aidan whispered in her ear.

“Come on now, I do need to get going.” Izumi said turning in his arms.

He decided to kiss her, wanting her to stay for just a little longer. The Commander pulled away. “I’ll call you after work, okay?”

“Okay…” Aidan trailed off as he headed for the door. Before he got to it, it opened and Izumi’s eyes widened.

“Aidan!”

That confused him and he looked to the door, and standing there was a man in a hoodie, hood up, and in jeans, holding a large knife. Izumi moved forward quickly as she pulled Aidan back, while her other hand went for her gun. The man lunged forward, thrusting his knife towards Izumi’s chest. The Commander brought her weapon up as the pair came together.

There was a gun shot and it scared Aidan, did he get Izumi’s gun and fire? And what about the knife, he had seen it going towards her chest.

“Izumi!” Aidan called moving to her, and as he did, the man fell to the ground holding his side. The knife was sticking out of her vest, near her heart.

Aidan realized that his girlfriend was fine as she pulled the knife out. She was immediately on her radio as Aidan went to a cupboard in the kitchen and came back with a small med kit.

The man’s hood had fallen, his dirty blonde hair plastered to his pale forehead, his face in pain as he held low on his side, blood seeping through his fingers.

“Hold this tightly against your side.” Aidan instructed as he pressed several cloths to the area.

“Why?” The man asked before swallowing. “I tried to…” He trailed off grunting in pain.

“I’m a doctor and I took an oath to heal the injured.” The doctor explained getting more bandages. “Stay awake, alright?”

The man just nodded and his eyes drifted to the cop, her weapon still out, pointing at him. Help was on the way, he just needed to hang on.

“Ambulance and police are coming. Do you recognize him?” Izumi asked, thinking she didn’t know who he was.

“No…” Aidan shook his head quickly, then directed his attention to his patient. “Did you cut my brakes?”

He looked between the pair, breathing heavily but he didn’t respond.

“Did my ex-husband, Taro send you?” Izumi demanded, putting her other hand on her gun.

No response again, although he was starting to fall unconscious. “Hey… stay awake, come on, stay awake!” the doctor urged. He nodded, but the pain was becoming too much.

Three cruisers showed up with an ambulance. Mako and Xander came in first, followed by the Chief and paramedics, as a few officers stayed outside. Izumi relaxed as Lin came to her side, the detectives and paramedics loaded the man, cuffing one of his wrists to the stretcher.

“You two alright?” Lin asked as Aidan stood, taking off his rubber gloves, although there was some blood on his shirt and pants.

“Yeah…” Izumi replied breathing a sigh of relief, while her boyfriend nodded.

“Thanks so much…” Aidan said grateful, wanting to hug the Commander but probably wasn’t a good idea at the moment.

“It’s my job to protect and serve.” Izumi explained giving him an affectionate smile.

“I’m going to clean up.” Aidan said moving off.

“Was he?” Mako presumed looking to Izumi. “He didn’t say… but he has to be.”

As the Commander looked out towards the street, a black SUV pulled up and tactical officers got out.

“Looks like the Major got word.” Izumi commented motioning to the team.

Lin smiled, of course her daughter in law would provide a team to help out. “She is certainly a worthy successor.”

Izumi swatted at the Chief’s shoulder, “Hey now… I’m not retiring yet, and let’s hope your girlfriend is just as worthy.” And before Lin could protest Izumi was heading out the door. Leaving the detectives with a slightly irate Chief.

“We will start our investigation.” Xander said quickly.

Lin rubbed at her face and with a deep breath, calmed herself. Her wife knew the truth about her second, there was no reason to get upset. As Izumi came back the detectives asked how he got in.

“There are no signs of forced entry.” Mako said looking over the door.

“Aidan went to get the morning paper, so naturally left the door unlocked.” Izumi explained and was so thankful she hadn’t left for work yet.

The doctor came back and his girlfriend immediately hugged him.

“Thank the spirits you’re okay.” She murmured, very relieved.

“Because of you.” Aidan said as they rested their foreheads together. “You were awesome, no hesitation what so ever. Spirits! He could have stabbed you to death.” The rush of what had happened was settling down and he came to realize Izumi could have died, if not for her vest as his hand unconsciously went over the slice.

“If there had been anymore force behind it, it probably would have penetrated and hit my skin.” Izumi figured now that she had time to think about it, but even knowing that, it wouldn’t have stopped her from intervening.

Not caring who was around, he kissed her soundly. “I… I… uh, thank you.” Aidan stammered and Izumi felt her heart starting to race, almost certain he wanted to say ‘I love you,’ but his inexperience with relationships held him back.

“Anytime.” Izumi whispered as she hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder. Inhaling the faint smell of his cologne, reminding her of being in a forest, woodsy while still being masculine. She felt so very safe in his arms, he was the right mix of ruggedness and strength with his softer side coming out when necessary, no matter who was around.

Watching her friend, gave Lin new found respect for the man, and like Kya had mentioned, he was a caring guy and not afraid to show it. Making her feel easier that he and Kya were co-workers, he certainly made for a good shoulder to lean on, something that was important when dealing with saving lives.

“You can stay at my place, it would be harder to get in. Or I can leave some of my tactical officers here.” Izumi offered.

“I’ll go to your place.” Aidan said as he rubbed her upper arms.

Izumi smiled, “Okay, here’s my keys.” And she dug them out of her pocket. “Take my car, I’ll get a ride from one of my officers.”

Aidan looked at the keys, surprised, “Your car?”

“Just don’t use the lights or sirens.” Izumi said with a wink.

Izumi stuck around after Aidan had left, after questioning some of the neighbors and determining that all was safe, the officers moved out. The detectives headed to the hospital to question the suspect, while Lin drove her Commander to the tactical station.

The Major was there to greet her superiors and got caught up on the situation as they headed to the Commander’s office.

“Capital city’s police force have already questioned your ex.” Harper started, after having spoken with the Chief there, who was her dad after all. “And got nothing, he’s either hiding it well or actually doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

Izumi sighed, “It’s got to be Taro, he’s an investor, has a lot of contacts.”

“And no criminal record,” Harper added.

The Chief and Commander remained silent trying to think about their next move.

“Let’s hope the boys learn something from the suspect.” Lin concluded as she and Harper took a seat in front of the desk.

Izumi looked defeated as she hung her head. “Do you know who he cheated on me with?”

Harper and Lin glanced to each other, Lin didn’t know, but she did know more about Izumi’s ex and divorce then Harper.

“No…” Lin said slowly.

“One of his investors.” Izumi quickly replied, “For months he was cheating, until I went to his office to surprise him… and there they were in his office.” She had continued, she started off upset only to finish in a sad tone.

“Don’t think about that.” Harper moved from her seat to put a hand on her Commander’s back. “You have Aidan and apparently he’s wonderful and not only in the bedroom.”

That made the older woman smile a little. “Now he’s become a target. How can I continue a relationship, knowing he could get killed because of me?”

“We can protect him.” The Major insisted as Lin was being rather quiet.

Sad eyes looked into blue ones and Harper knew what Izumi’s next words would be.

“No!” the younger woman cut off the Commander. “You are not breaking up with him. We are going to stop this, you and Aidan will be fine.”

Izumi started opening her mouth when Lin interrupted.

“Is he still seeing that woman? Are they in a relationship?”

Izumi was caught off guard by the question and just blinked, and after several moments spoke up. “I don’t know, it’s been years, he’s probably cheated on her as well.”

“What are you getting at?” Harper asked hands on her hips.

Lin shrugged and took a shot in the dark, “What if that woman has something to do with this, as in helping him.”

“We could try and have her investigated.” The Major offered, but Izumi waved that down.

“We have little evidence, the police will have no reason to question her.”

Harper gave out a short laugh, “My dad will find a way. He’s a lot more cunning then people know.”

“Worth a shot.” Lin agreed as she rose from her seat. Izumi had since put her hand to her forehead, while her elbow rested on her desk.

“Fine. Make it happen, Major.” Izumi conceded before lifting her head, then felt a hand pat her back quickly before Harper headed out.

“You know I’m afraid of losing Kya to an enemy, but we can’t let that dictate our lives, or we would never be happy. Kya could be taken from me in an instant, say in a car accident. I just make sure to let her know how much I love her.” Lin explained her thoughts on how she and Kya made things work, despite the dangers they may have to face.

The Commander took a deep breath, letting those words sink in. “You’re right.” A small voice said.

Lin smiled as she reached across the desk for her friend’s hand. “And the police force stands ready to help you, you know those tactical officers of yours will help in any way they can.” And gently squeezed the hand before letting go.

“You love him, right?” Lin half asked, Izumi blushed slightly while looking away.

The Chief smiled, “And he almost said it today.”

Izumi got more flustered but needed to explain something. “He has to say it first, I don’t want to scare him off.”

Lin knew that feeling. “Kya told me first.” And a daydreaming look came over her, just thinking of that day.

Izumi snorted a little. “Kya loved you, even when you were taking your revenge out on her.”

That made Lin scowl at her Commander, but Izumi wasn’t intimidated and just continued to smile.

“I’m sure you got work to do, right?” Izumi would never tire of teasing the Chief, because she was just about the only one that could get away with it.

“I do…” Lin said with a roll of her shoulders, “Keep me up to date.” And with goodbyes Lin had left.

One thing was for sure, she was falling in love with Aidan and that made her smile.

She couldn’t wait to get home and as she opened her apartment door, the lights were low and something smelled wonderful. A small smile spread across her lips, as she headed to the kitchen, where Aidan greeted her with some red roses.

“Hey… these are for you.” Aidan said a little nervous as he presented her the bouquet.

Izumi took them and inhaled the unique flowery scent. “Roses are my favorite.”

The doctor smiled and he looked towards the table, “Dinner? Uh… you hungry…” He trailed off, seeing that she was still in your uniform. “Uh… you probably want to change first.” As he spoke he was getting more flustered by the minute.

“Relax, you’re doing wonderful.” Izumi said stepping forward and placing a hand on his forearm. “I’ll go and change.” And she moved off, placing the flowers in a vase on the table.

Aidan rubbed his face, trying to compose himself, he needed to relax, but this was of course the first time he had ever done this. As Izumi came back, in a blouse and dark dress pants, they took their seats and after a few bites Izumi couldn’t help and comment.

“Wow… this is great! Where did you learn to cook?”

“Well…” Aidan started as he straightened up in his chair. “I’ve been on my own since med school, so had to learn to take care of myself. But this recipe is my mothers.”

“It’s great… so does that mean you have told your parents about us?” Izumi asked, and felt somewhat nervous, not sure why though, maybe she hoped his parents would approve of her.

Aidan nodded, “I have. My mom was happy and my…” he slowly looked off to the side.

“And your dad didn’t?” The Commander assumed.

“He wondered why I would give up my single life to be ‘tied to one woman’ as he puts it.” Aidan explained. “But I don’t think I’m being tied down.” He added quickly.

“I don’t mind being tied down by you.” Izumi said with a quick wiggle of her eyebrows.

“I know you don’t, which I thought you might not like given the fact that you are so independent.” Aidan pointed out and his girlfriend grinned.

As they finished up their meal the doctor had something he wanted to ask.

“Can you teach me to fire a gun?”

Izumi was momentarily stunned by that, but knew why he probably wanted to learn. “I can… so you have never fired a weapon before?”

Aidan shook his head ‘no,’ and asked. “Why would you think I have?”

The Commander shrugged a little, “Just thought your dad may have taken you hunting.”

Aidan stood quickly, taking his plate and her’s as he replied. “My dad was busy with his doctor’s office.” Then he when to the sink.

Izumi cringed a little, “Sorry, if I hit a nerve.”

“You didn’t.” He said coming back. Getting to his side, she took his hands.

“I’ll teach you… this weekend, okay?”

Her boyfriend nodded, leaning in for a kiss. Pulling away, Izumi expressed her gratitude. “Thanks for the flowers and dinner.”

He gave her a charming smile, “And it’s not over.” As he pulled her in by her hips.

“You need to take it easy.” Izumi said with her arms around his neck.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t do things for you.” Aidan said slowly walking backward, but his girlfriend still looked apprehensive, so he stopped, letting her go and taking his shirt off and Izumi’s resolve crumbled a little. Then his hands went to his belt, slowly undoing it.

“I know my limits… so let me take care of you.” And he took his belt off.

Izumi let out an involuntary whimper, her feet carrying her forward as Aidan begun to walk backward again.

“Well…. It’s been a bit…” Izumi said as she followed him into the bedroom.

It was the end of the day and Yasuko’s assistant informed her that a wealthy client was requesting an urgent meeting, she could squeeze the client in and her assistant went to get them. Yasuko stood respectfully as a middle-aged man, in an expensive suit, with a brief case, dark hair combed back and a charming smile that reached his hazel eyes strolled in.

“Hello… Mrs. Sato,” The man said with that smile never leaving his face.

“Hello and who might you be?” Yasuko said motioning for him to take a seat.

“My name is Spencer and I am a representative of the airsoft company that manufactured the guns used in the recent shooting.” He explained and Yasuko knew where this was headed and she grinned.

“And your company is being sued.” Yasuko assumed.

Spencer nodded and reached for his brief case and brought out several folders. “The company’s policies and other legal documents.”

Yasuko took a quick look through one of the folders, this shouldn’t be too hard she thought.

“Multiple people are suing, trying to get our products banned.” Spencer explained, handing her the lawsuit against the company. “I’ve heard you are the very best and the company is prepared to pay very well… to win.” And he passed her the company’s offer.

“On top of your rates.” He added seeing her looking over the proposal.

“Doesn’t the company have lawyers?” Yasuko asked, not that she didn’t want the case, but surely they would need an excellent lawyer team, because this probably wasn’t the first time the company had been sued.

“We do… but this is the first time we’ve been sued by so many and we need a respectable and trustworthy lawyer to defend us.” Spencer replied honestly.

“Need to keep the company’s image intact, I see?” Yasuko said as she sat back in her chair.

Spencer nodded, this woman was something else she was cool, confident and sexy, his company’s executives were right about her. Yasuko was well aware that he was looking her up and down, but she was hardly deterred.

“I can take this case.” Yasuko said, looking over the offer.

“I understand that your husband will be prosecuting those teens.” Spencer said casually.

The lawyer nodded, “Although that shouldn’t affect this case, he isn’t trying to ban these weapons.”

“Let’s hope not.” Spencer replied making Yasuko frown. “Or you might find yourself up against him.” He concluded with a condescending smile.

“I can handle this.” Yasuko said firmly, standing she was ending this meeting.

“Great.” He stood as well, extending his hand, she shook it firmly. Picking his brief case up, he straighten his suit and smiled. “See you in court.” Yasuko remained standing until he left then she looked down at the files, hopefully this company had their policies in order. Then she looked at the offer, certainly not the largest offer but it ranked fairly high.

As she packed up to leave, it wasn’t quite five and there was another knock.

“Come,” she said, back to the door.

“Busy?” It was Hiroshi and his wife turned quickly.

“No, getting ready to leave, you?” Yasuko asked, leaning back on her desk.

“I’m ready to go and get Naoki.” Hiroshi said and thumbed at the door.

“I’ll join you.” And she grabbed her things and came to his side.

As they started out, Yasuko stopped him suddenly. “You aren’t trying to get those weapons banned right?”

Hiroshi looked puzzled, “No… I mean it might come up, but that’s not my intent.”

“Good… good.” Yasuko said with a quick nod and started moving again.

“Wait! Why?” And he held his wife back. Several moments passed and Yasuko explained what happened. Hiroshi looked on amused.

“How ironic that you are defending that company.”

Yasuko rolled her eyes, with a shake of her head. “I’m not against those weapons, besides this shouldn’t be hard. The company probably has very specific policies, when it comes to owning and operating them.”

Her husband could agree with that and his wife moved again. “Hey… are we okay?”

Yasuko stopped and turned slowly. “We will be, things have been strained, but… we’ll be okay.”

Hiroshi was partially reassured, although they weren’t exactly out of the woods yet, especially with Yasuko working with the airsoft company. With his hand on her lower back they headed out together.

Once home Yasuko made her boys supper, as Naoki talked about his day.

“Can you play with me after we eat?” He asked his mother with his best smile.

Hiroshi looked on, wondering what his wife would do, since he knew she probably wanted to head to their home office and get a start on her case.

“How about first you help with the dishes.” Yasuko suggested her eyes briefly meeting her husband’s, he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Okay!” Naoki exclaimed.

Getting the dishes and bringing them to the sink as Naoki grabbed a small stool to stand by his mother, Yasuko started washing as the little boy waited. He liked spending time with his mom but was becoming increasingly aware that she worked more than his dad did. He thought maybe it was because she didn’t want to play with him, although his dad reassured that wasn’t the case.

“You dry them, okay?” Yasuko instructed and passed him a cup. Hiroshi was standing by just in case his son needed help. Naoki tried his best to dry the cup off.

“It’s good?” he asked showing his mom, Yasuko nodded before replying, “now just put it on the dish rack.” He did as told and eagerly awaited another.

After dishes, Yasuko suggested Naoki have a bath, which Hiroshi would be giving him while she headed to the home office.

“Read me a story, after my bath, please?” Naoki asked seeing his mom heading off to work. Hiroshi hadn’t said very much and Yasuko wanted him to help her out but he was doing this on purpose, trying to get her to interact with their son as much as possible, Hiroshi wasn’t going to bale his wife out.

“Okay… just come get me when you’re ready.” Yasuko nodded and Naoki took off for the bathroom, leaving his parents in the hallway.

“What are you doing?” Yasuko asked in a hushed tone.

Hiroshi smirked even though his wife was a tad bit upset with him. “I don’t want you to fall back on your old ways, you know yourself that you have been in Naoki’s life more than Asami’s.”

Yasuko just sighed, that was true and collected herself before speaking. “I know… but I also didn’t expect to get a last minute case.”

Hiroshi put his hands on his hips while frowning. “That is hardly going to affect you’re other cases or else you wouldn’t have taken it.”

Just as Yasuko was going to reply their son was calling out. “Daddy?!” and he stepped out of the bathroom, naked. “I’m ready!”

“You really need to teach him about being naked.” Yasuko said with a shake of her head.

“Me? You can also teach him.” Hiroshi said as he headed for the bathroom, leaving Yasuko to rub her forehead before heading into the office.

She got lost in her work, as Yasuko red over the company’s policies, highlighting what was important when a gentle knock had her looking to the doorway, her husband stood in boxers arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe.

“It’s after midnight. Come to bed please.”

Yasuko checked her watch before rubbing at her eyes. “You guys were supposed to come and get me for story time.”

Hiroshi smiled sadly, “Naoki did come and saw you working, he didn’t want to bother you--“ Yasuko wanted to interject but her husband stepped forward hands up.

“I told him it was alright to interrupt but he insisted and I didn’t push.”

Yasuko looked like she would cry, but held it together. “I would have come.”

Hiroshi nodded as he replied, “I don’t doubt that, but both Asami and Naoki know they wouldn’t have your full attention, especially if their mom was in work mode.”

That made Yasuko think, remembering when she was little and just knowing she didn’t always have her parents’ full attention. And now she was being just like them at times.

“I don’t think we would have met if your parents hadn’t died.” Hiroshi said softly and that had his wife on her feet quickly to confront him in the middle of the room.

“What?! Why would you say that?!” she was upset now.

He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her. “By having your parents pass away, it gave you room to breathe, to do what you wanted, because you weren’t always trying to impress them.”

Yasuko looked away blinking rapidly, he was right. “Why after all these years of marriage, are you bringing this up?” She was hurt, so much lost time with Asami and even her husband could have been prevented.

“I have… but you always brushed it off. It took having Naoki to finally see what you knew all long but tried to deny.” As he spoke Yasuko had took a step back, sinking into her chair.

“Asami is confident, we both know it. She only asks for your help to show you how well she is doing, to impress you, she wants to live up to your expectations.” Hiroshi had continued and it all made sense now.

All those times Asami needed help and while there had been some genuine times she needed it, but most of the time she didn’t. Asami was like her, trying to impress her parents, trying to gain some control of their firm and now Yasuko was doing the same thing to her daughter.

Her husband had one last point to make. “Asami told me first that she was gay.” That made her head snap up staring wide-eyed. “What?” she whispered more to herself then Hiroshi.

“But I thought…” Yasuko trailed off as she looked to the floor again.

“She didn’t want to disappoint you, not me. I told her you wouldn’t be disappointed and once she told you, we pretended that I didn’t know.” Hiroshi explained as he had knelt in front of his distraught wife.

Looking to maroon colored eyes, Yasuko was nearly in tears, all those years had caught up to her, all those hints, some not so subtle, were racing through her mind. And now Naoki, he’s always wanted to help her out, always trying to spend time with her but she was too interested in her work to notice, she had been in his life more, but only because Hiroshi would sometimes leave her with no other choice.

“Perhaps I could have been more vocal about you being in our kids’ lives. But you are just so independent…” He trailed off and Yasuko realized why he hadn’t been firmer.

“Did you think I would leave you?”

Hiroshi shrugged, “I figured I would stand by you and help you in subtler ways. Being too forceful would just push you away and well… you know…”

Yasuko guided his chin back to her, as his voice got quieter, his eyes looking away. “How much I love you.” He added smiling, as a faint blush appeared.

Yasuko pulled him into a hug as they stood. She let herself cry a little, saying she loved him. After a bit she pulled away asking.

“Why were you embarrassed about telling me that you loved me, that’s never been an issue before?”

“Because this time it’s different, now that things are out in the open.” Hiroshi explain, his hands gently rubbing his wife’s back.

She smiled lovingly back as her hands came to rest on his chest, her eyes going over the names of their children. She really did like men with tattoos, her ex had a few too.

“Maybe it’s time we give Asami some control.” Yasuko pondered out loud, her fingertips going over the name.

“Come on, let’s get some rest.” Hiroshi said leading them to their room.

It was days later and the elder Satos court cases were beginning. Hiroshi arrived with Stacie and a female representative for the parents against the teens. Yasuko came in with Spencer to defend the company in the other trial, but both cases had attracted a lot of media attention, not surprisingly. However, Hiroshi’s case was first, so Yasuko and Asami were in court too. Officers Korra, Kuvira, and Harper were also here, as Grey Fox was outside the room, two other teams were around the courthouse as well.

Korra and Kuvira brought the two teens in and as soon as Harper saw the teen that hurt her and Xander, her eyes narrowed and it made him nervous, thinking he would never see her again. The officers stayed by the teens and they both were even more nervous as the bright blue eyes of the police dog stared them down.

Hiroshi and Stacie looked over at the two lawyers defending the teens, they were court appointed ones.

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Stacie whispered to Hiroshi, he agreed.

Yasuko saw the gesture, making her want to tell the woman to back off her husband, but she resisted and felt Asami take her hand. Despite talking with Hiroshi a few days ago they hadn’t given their daughter any control yet. Although she had spent some evenings playing with Naoki, he was turning out to be quite the builder with his blocks.

Hiroshi started off with wanting to charge the teens as adults when he was interrupted by the blonde hair defense lawyer, surprisingly the female judge allowed it.

The defense argued that this trial was personal, but Stacie had stepped up saying she didn’t know anyone that was involved and was merely representing the concerned parents. Then she brought out the weapons, showing the jury and how easy it was to mistake them for real, especially since the orange section on the barrel was painted over. The defense pointed out that the weapons couldn’t kill and the teens were simply going to a friend’s house, like they had done before. Stacie countered that argument by saying the weapons shouldn’t have been loaded and needed to be transported in a bag, in an out of sight manner.

Hiroshi was actually impressed by Stacie’s performance, she definitely had done her research. The defense team had their backs up against a wall and they requested more time and it was allowed, as the courtroom started emptying Stacie came back to Hiroshi and saw him still looking impressed.

“Don’t look so surprised, told you that this would be easy.” The auburn haired woman said, one hand on her hip. Even though his family was here, it didn’t deter Stacie from trying to flirt. Harper had come to the Satos as her wife and Korra took the teens away, they were on house arrest, unless in court.

“I suggest we wait until the media dies down out there.” Harper recommended, Yasuko nodded, her case wouldn’t be starting for another hour or so. Spencer had been watching this case as well but now needed to make some calls and would see Yasuko in court.

“See you later.” Stacie said with an alluring smile at Hiroshi before leaving. Harper was here to look out for the Satos and soon enough they were the only ones left, as Korra and Kuvira had come back.

“Media is still looking for you guys.” Korra informed them, “Hopefully they will go away soon.”

“I’ve got time to wait.” Yasuko said as she reached out to rub her daughter in law’s arm, as Asami took this moment to kiss Korra’s temple.

“I could get use to you being in court with me.” Kuvira said with a smile at Harper.

“Don’t get used to it. I’ve got to get back to the station.” Harper said checking her watch.

“Have the detectives made any progress on Dr. Aidan’s case. I heard he and the Commander were attacked.” Hiroshi asked.

“The suspect isn’t talking but Izumi is fairly certain her ex-husband has something to do with it.” Korra said a little discouraged.

“Although it seems Aidan is the target.” Harper added. “Anyway… I’ll see you guys later.” And with byes the Major was off, leaving the lawyers and officers to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters to go... than Cops and Lawyers will be done... or at least I won't be posting anymore for this series.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The media had moved off enough so the lawyers and officers could move to another court room for the next case. Once entering there were already a few people there, including the female prosecutor, who was preparing her notes. Asami took a seat behind the defense’s table, as the officers took up their spot aside from the table. Hiroshi stood by his wife, as Spencer came in, Hiroshi quickly guided Yasuko’s chin towards him and kissed her. It caught Yasuko off guard and she didn’t get to fully return the favor, although with a quick look down the aisle she immediately knew what the quick kiss was for. He whispered good luck before taking his seat.

“So you and mom are okay?” Asami asked softly as her dad slid in next to her.

“We are… still getting through some things and hopefully I won’t have to go up against her in court.” Hiroshi explained and Asami hoped that wouldn’t happen but it made her inquire.

“Have you two ever gone against each other?”

Hiroshi smirked, remembering the fond memory. “We have… only once, before we had our law firm and we were just freelancers for several months.”

That surprised her as her dad continued. “She wiped the floor with me and I never wanted to go up against her again.”

Asami’s eyes had slowly widened at the story.

“Mind you, your mother had a lot more experience, considering I had just finished law school and Yasuko had been around it all her life.” Hiroshi explained seeing his daughter’s expression, however, they couldn’t continue as the male judge had come in.

The prosecutor started the trial off, saying there was no need for such weapons and she gave a compassionate speech and it seemed like she had the judge convinced. When it was Yasuko’s turn, she presented her evidence and of course the company had very clear and concise policies, not surprising. As Yasuko paused for a moment, she looked back at her client, he was smiling faintly. His company didn’t really need a lawyer with such experience, it was as she guessed for the media attention. The judge looked over the company’s policies before looking at the prosecutor and saying.

“The law is on the defense’s side.”

The prosecutor briefly looked to her opponent but Yasuko remain calm as always.

“The laws need to be changed.” The woman argued.

Yasuko couldn’t help but shake her head imperceptibly, the prosecutor was young and using the age old argument of changing the laws.

“They don’t need to be changed.” Yasuko stated firmly and it was time to call out this woman’s inexperience. “The reason you are suggesting a change in the laws, is simply because you are not experienced enough.”

That had the small crowd of people, consisting of both for and against these weapons, a little stunned at Yasuko’s slightly aggressive approach. Even Korra and Kuvira glanced at each other, although Asami and Hiroshi didn’t seem too surprised, knowing that Yasuko just wanted to get this trial over with.

“And I never thought I would see the day that you would choose greed over doing the right thing.” The young brunette retorted smugly.

The older woman was hardly daunted, yet again another tactic of a younger opponent although the judge was letting this continue, probably to see what would happen next. 

“The right thing? We both know what the right thing to do is and that is to leave the law alone. This company is not responsible when people deliberately ignore the instructions and warnings.” Yasuko explained confidently. “And I don’t think I need to remind you that my son and two granddaughters were involved, not to mention that the two officers that responded first, are friends of mine, also with children that were involved.”

Yasuko had just finished her sentence and the brunette was speaking quickly. “I bet you would be more inclined to ban those weapons if someone you knew was badly injured, but since things had turned out for the best, your involvement in this trial suggests you’re in it for the money.”

Yasuko rubbed at her forehead before turning her full attention to the prosecutor. “I’m not the one on trial and the company clearly has the law on its side.” Seeing the woman going to interrupt, Yasuko flashed her an annoyed stare and continued. “Those teens were underage, meaning someone else bought the weapons for them, perhaps an older sibling or parent and with that being said, the company cannot be held responsible when those weapons should never have been in their possession in the first place.”

Yasuko’s confidents and passion for her job was amazing to watch and Spencer found himself looking her up and down yet again. He could care less that her husband was probably ready to give him a piece of his mind for ogling his wife, but damn, this was entertaining to watch and not to mention her skirt was snug around her backside. Hiroshi was certainly a lucky man.

“Again, the defense has the law on their side.” The judge said, ready to pass judgment. “Anything to add?” He asked the young lawyer.

“If they can’t be banned then they should only be sold in gun shops and not sporting stores and perhaps a price increase to better reflect that they are more than toy weapons.”

Spencer was surprised at those suggestions then immediately worried. That would surely limit their sales. He stood quick asking, “Judge… May I have a word with my lawyer somewhere private?” He nodded and then inclined his head to a side door which was a corridor for leading suspects and criminals into the room. Yasuko looked to her bodyguard, who was on the move, following closely to her charge. Hiroshi really wanted to be the one to go with his wife, but knew he couldn’t, but Kuvira would make sure Yasuko would be safe.

Spencer didn’t want the officer with them, although he knew it wasn’t worth saying anything. Mrs. Sato’s bodyguard was committed to keeping her safe no matter what.

“I can’t have my company’s products sold in dedicated gun shops, the price change I can work with though.” Spencer said once Kuvira had closed the door behind them.

Yasuko nodded, her mind already coming up with ideas. “I will negotiate with the judge.”

“Good good.” He repeated to himself, with one hand rubbing at his chin then suddenly looked up at his lawyer. “You need to wrap this trial up, before she tries to impose anymore suggestions.”

Yasuko snorted, “Not my first trial.”

The man raised a dark eyebrow, “Confident and feisty.” Then noticed the officer’s hand resting near her stun gun. “Relax, officer.” Then he headed back to the room.

“You got this.” Kuvira reassured as she held up her fist, Yasuko smiled and bumped it with her own.

Once back Yasuko relented to a price change, while keeping them in sports shops. The young prosecutor had made another suggestion, that the company re-write their warnings and policies, although the judge didn’t think that was necessary. However, he hadn’t come to a decision, in light of recent events, he wanted more time to decide, thinking the rules could be stricter. With the trial on hold, Yasuko let out a small sigh, thinking her victory seemed assured, and as she looked to her young opponent, who was grinning as she prepared to leave.

“What was that!?” Spencer asked his lawyer incredulously, “Our warnings and policies are as clear as day.” 

“We haven’t lost.” She remained calm as the court room emptied and the two officers came closer to her.

“And we better not.” Spencer said and saw Hiroshi standing, not wanting an altercation, the businessman headed out.

Yasuko let out a sigh as her family came to her. Neither trial had really gone the way they wanted too.

“Your opponent wasn’t giving up easily.” Asami commented, she always liked to watch her parents. She learned something every time and still marveled at her mom’s poise.

“That over self-assurance will be her downfall.” Yasuko was all too familiar with this behavior, common in young lawyers, who thought they had an edge, Yasuko just had to remain focused and composed.

It was a few days after the attack on her boyfriend and now Izumi watched through a hospital window at the man who had tried to kill her and Aidan. Detectives Mako and Xander were questioning him, there was no real rush since there was no doubt in Izumi’s mind that he was sent by her ex-husband. Although there was no proof at the moment that connected the two.

With a sigh, it didn’t seem like he was going to talk today, as Xander quickly looked towards the window, the Commander tilted her head, wanting the pair to come to her.

“Not saying anything right?” Izumi guessed.

The boys nodded. Izumi had been leaning on the nurse’s counter and pushed off heading to the room.

“Commander, I don’t think—“ She cut off Xander’s protest with a stare.

Going into the room, the man’s eyes widened, surprised that she would be here.

“You don’t need to say a thing, you nearly kill my boyfriend and myself and whether or not we even connect you to my ex doesn’t matter. You will be tried for two accounts of attempted murder.” Izumi stated as she stood with her hands on her hips. She remained for several moments, before turning and leaving.

“You know Taro won’t give up, your marriage was to bring two powerful families together and by leaving him, you made a mockery of him.” The man spoke softly and let out a short laugh. The Commander quickly turned to him, she was angry now, how dare he talk about her marriage, he most likely didn’t know a damn thing about it. But that made her think, there was something familiar about him now that she had time to think about it.

“That’s right Izumi… I was Taro’s best man.” And he smiled as the realization caught up with her. “Say, does the boyfriend know your royalty?”

Izumi rolled her eyes. “It’s a title… the royal family does not rule over the Fire Nation anymore, I’m merely a descendant of the royal family.”

He laughed again but she noticed as his eyes flicked to the door. It begun to open.

“Izumi? What are you doing here?” It was Aidan, despite his broken wrist he could still work, mostly the paper work that Kya had yet to get to.

She didn’t get to respond because Taro’s lackey spoke first. “Hey doctor, your dating a princess… did you know that?”

Aidan’s brows furrowed at his girlfriend. “A princess? What is he talking about?”

Izumi looked to the man and angrily said, “I hope you get life in prison and even that would be too generous.” Then left with Aidan.

The detectives were at their side, seeing that an obvious conversation took place.

“Izumi… what’s going on?” Aidan asked again, at first he just wanted to know why she was questioning the man, but now the mention of dating a princess occupied his thoughts.

“Can we go somewhere private?” She asked and the doctor led them to his office. The detectives followed, very interested in what happened.

The guys took seats, as Izumi remained standing, explaining that she did know the man and was in fact a friend of her ex and it was true, she was royalty. The merging of her family and Taro’s would make them quite wealthy and powerful, while insuring the continuation of the royal line.

“So was your marriage arranged?” Aidan asked, Izumi shook her head ‘no.’ “We did love each other, he did ask me to marry him. I could have married a commoner… anyone really. It just happened that Taro’s family was among the elites.”

The detectives didn’t know much about Izumi’s past, other than her policing career.

“So it’s true then.” Xander started, “I’ve heard that only a member of the royal family can command the elite police force in the Fire Nation.”

Izumi nodded in confirmation, “or if they don’t want too, they can choose an elite citizen. Right now my daughter is in charge, before her was an elite citizen, that I selected.” While this was all very interesting, Mako had to ask what it had to do with Aidan being attacked.

“I was supposed to stay with him… throughout anything.” Izumi started to explain. “It was a huge loss to his family when I divorced him.”

“So he’s getting back at you, by coming after me?” Aidan presumed which was absurd.

Izumi pressed her lips together and shook her head to the positive. Sensing the couple could use the privacy the detectives stood.

“We should go and talk to the Major, she can pass this information off to the Fire Nation’s force.” Mako suggested as he closed his notebook. “But one more thing, how do you think he knows you’re with someone?”

Izumi thought about it for a moment. “My kids never said anything, so I’m thinking he may just be watching me periodically, not too sure. I’ll keep you two updated.”

“He’s got to know we’re on to him now.” Mako half asked, half stated.

“If he doesn’t… he will soon.” Izumi said with a grin. With byes the boys were off, leaving the couple alone and the silence stretched out.

“You’re royalty…” Aidan was still stunned at that news.

“It’s just a title—“ She was interrupted as her boyfriend asked. “So if the Fire Nation was still ruled by the royal family… would you eventually be the Firelord?”

Izumi looked down, fidgeting with her hands.

“Oh wow… Firelord Izumi… that’s quite the title.” Aidan remarked.

“Yeah… title, that’s all it is.”

Than Aidan got up and came to her, using his good hand, he cupped her cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The Commander shrugged, as she placed her hand on top of his. “It’s just something I don’t talk about…”

Aidan gave her a charming smile. “I can’t believe I’m dating a gorgeous princess.”

Izumi blushed as Aidan leaned in for a kiss. “It’s not that special.” Then her eyes looked him up and down, he looked so handsome with his shirt and tie, and white coat, like those doctors on T.V.

“Spirits! You are so good looking.” Izumi said in a low voice as she tugged on his tie. Then a knock startled them apart.

“Come in.” Aidan called as his girlfriend took a small step back. Kya came in and wasn’t really surprised to see Izumi.

“Need a couple more minutes?” Kya asked as she held her files against her chest, she was in blue scrubs. The Commander shook her head ‘no’ quickly.

“What do you have for me?” Aidan asked as he extended his hand.

“More paperwork… since, you know, you can’t do much.” Kya smirked handing it over. “I’ve got a couple surgeries today… so I’ll come by afterwards.”

Her co-worker agreed, “I should get through most of this.”

“Sure… you will.” Kya said not entirely convinced if Izumi was going to stick around.

“I’m heading back to the station anyways,” Izumi said hastily then looked to Aidan. “Talk to you later?”

Aidan answered with a kiss. “I’ll give you a call.” And with that she was heading out. Kya was going to take her leave too, but her co-worker spoke up.

“A turtle-neck huh?” And Kya rolled her eyes, Aidan smirked as he continued. “Did Lin get a little bit too playful last night?”

Kya let a grin spread across her face before saying, “And you’re falling in love.”

That surprised him and he blushed faintly as he looked away quickly. “Maybe,” Aidan murmured, “I’ve certainly haven’t felt like this before.”

Kya let out an ‘awww’ sound as she tilted her head to the side. “How very cute… and I think she feels the same.”

That observation had Aidan looking stunned at her. “Really? You think so?”

Kya nodded and added some advice. “You should tell her.”

“But it’s so early in our relationship.” Aidan said.

“There is no fixed time to tell someone you love them…” Kya explained, although she had trailed off.

“But?” Aidan asked with a raised eyebrow. His co-worker hesitated for a moment, before continuing.

“It is still early and perhaps after all this is over, you should tell her.”

He nodded slowly, “How should I tell her?”

Kya smiled as she spoke, “When the time is right you’ll know.” And she was about to leave him to his work, when he quickly asked.

“So I shouldn’t say it during or after sex, right?”

Kya wanted to laugh but stopped herself which allowed Aidan to continue.

“I mean you didn’t do that right?” His co-worker smiled remembering when she actually had told Lin, however, Aidan misinterpreted her smile for thinking that was when she did.

“So that’s when you told her?”

Kya shook her head ‘no’ quickly and chuckled softly. “No no… it was during one of our date nights.”

Aidan was flustered now and ran his good hand through his hair, letting out a soft sigh. “I’m terrible at this. Spirits! I nearly told her after we were attacked… but I wasn’t so sure that would be the best…” He trailed off seeing as Kya held up a hand.

“Stop… Izumi knows you’re new at this dating thing… just be yourself.”

Aidan gave a weak smile. “Be myself… got it.”

With a pat to his shoulder, Kya was off. Turning to his desk he looked to the stack of files. It was going to be a long day, but with the promise of seeing his girlfriend at the end of it, encouraged him on to get this day done.

After stopping to see the Major, who told them that there was no way to connect Taro to the man that attacked Aidan. While he admitted they knew each other, there was no evidence that Taro told him to attack, but Harper’s dad wasn’t giving up. Thanking Harper, the detectives were headed to the Sato’s firm, Asami had some good news for them. The lawyer was waiting for them and once settled in her office, Asami was telling them that she had been successful in their counter offer. She had even knocked a few thousand yuans off the price. The boys were impressed and thrilled at getting their dream home. 

“Thanks so much… we can’t believe it…” Mako said excitedly and he squeezed Xander’s hand.

“It was nothing.” Asami said with a wave of her hand, she was glad to help. “Since the house is nearly empty, you guys will be able to move in before the end of the month.”

The guys glanced at each other with big smiles.

“It’ll be nice to get our bedroom back.” Xander commented.

“Until he wants to sleep in your bed and count yourself lucky you only have one.” Asami said with a soft snicker.

“Oh spirits! We didn’t think of that.” Mako said as the lawyer brought out some paper work. “Do the girls sleep with you guys a lot?”

Asami shook her head, “Not much anymore.” Then she spread out some of the papers. “Just going to need some signatures.” And she pointed to one of the spots marked with an ‘X.’

Mako signed first followed by Xander, then Asami, making the first part of the paperwork complete.

“I’ll handle the transfer of money as well.” She added bringing out more files. With all the signing done, the guys hadn’t stopped smiling and as they stood, preparing to leave to allow Asami to do the finishing touches, Xander pulled his husband into him kissing him deeply. Asami was very happy for her friends and it made her think of her wife and when they had gotten their house together.

Pulling away, Xander was immediately apologizing knowing Mako wasn’t too fond of showing affection like this. However, Mako surprised him by saying, “I love you.” And pulling him in for a kiss. Thanking their friend again, the detectives left to get back to the station.

Asami was lost in her work when Opal knocked on the door frame, Asami saw how nervous she looked and was immediately on her feet, inviting her friend in and closing the door.

“What’s wrong?” The lawyer asked and offered Opal a seat, but she was far too nervous to sit.

“Tomorrow is my insemination procedure… and I’m so nervous… I know it’s going to hurt and what if it doesn’t take and what if—“ Opal halted her words as Asami cupped her cheeks, her thumbs wiping at tears she hadn’t realize even fell before letting go.

“While it does hurt a little more than a pap smear, it isn’t that bad and Bolin will be with you.” Asami reassured, as Opal fidgeted with her hands as she spoke. “I haven’t told him that the procedure is tomorrow.”

That surprised Asami and her friend’s anxiety was unusually high, perhaps on the verge of a panic attack.

“I’m just so worried… about everything… I wish my mom was here.” Opal rambled on again.

“Please sit.” Asami urged guiding her to the chair, Opal was reluctant but sat, although her rambling continued. “Tomorrow Bolin is helping the guys with their detective work, since he as some experience and I don’t want to bother him.”

Asami’s brow furrowed, knowing Bolin wouldn’t think she was being a bother since this procedure was something they both wanted, although Opal seemed to be having doubts.

“I could go with you… and if you want we can ask my mom, I know it’s not the same as your own but—“

“That would be great!” Opal interrupted quickly and a small smile appeared on her face. In all her uneasiness she never considered asking Asami or Yasuko for help. “Let’s go ask her.” Asami suggested and extending her hand for her assistant, helping her to stand.

Opal agreed and luckily Yasuko wasn’t too busy at the moment. The elder Sato was happy to help the young woman, Yasuko hadn’t minded at all helping Opal with her first pregnancy, she even was there for Harper, considering the Major was older and Yasuko could relate to some of her difficulties and concerns. As her daughter and Opal went to leave, Yasuko held Asami back and the young lawyer knew why, they had yet to talk about her outburst over not gaining some control of the firm and since agreeing with her husband to give up some control, it was time to do just that.

Asami took a seat along with her mom as Opal left. “Are you ready to give up some control?”

Yasuko was taken aback by her daughter’s boldness. “Excuse me?”

Asami shook her head quickly as she cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

Yasuko let that go before speaking. “I just wanted to clear the air with you.”

Asami nodded, “Consider it cleared.” And she went to stand, but there was a knock before her dad entered and the young woman got the feeling she was finally going to get a piece of the firm.

Greeting Asami before he went to stand by his wife, Yasuko started off, as she folded her hands in front of herself. “Asami, you have been doing very well and your confidents has been steadily climbing.” She paused seeing the excitement in her daughter’s eyes as Hiroshi placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and what Yasuko said next had surprised her husband and daughter, but for unexpected reasons.

“While I want to give you some control of the firm… I just can’t, I would like to see you—“

“I?!” Asami abruptly interrupted as she stood quickly. Hiroshi had squeezed Yasuko’s shoulder a little harder then he wanted at his wife’s decision, before letting his hand slip away.

“Doesn’t dad get a say?! He owns 50% as well!” Asami continued angrily, however, she saw as her dad held a hand up, signaling her to be calm. “Spirits! This is-“

“Sit Asami!” Yasuko said sternly and her daughter swallowed hard but did as told. “Just give me, or rather us, more time.”

Asami’s eyes flicked between her parents, her dad clearly didn’t agree but hadn’t spoken up and she called him out. “Dad?! Say something… don’t you get a say?!” She was still very upset.

“Just… get back to work… please?” Hiroshi finally said and his daughter did as told, she was much more inclined to listen to her dad and as she took one last hard look at her mom, Yasuko didn’t give in and maintained the younger woman’s gaze before Asami turned on her heels and left, still quite irate.

“Yasuko!?” Hiroshi turned his surprised and slightly irate attention to her as he came around to the front of her desk. “What was that?”

Yasuko clenched her jaw tightly before speaking, “I just can’t… alright?”

“Why… why can’t we agree to a three-way split?” Hiroshi demanded, but his wife couldn’t meet his gaze. “You know what? Don’t tell me.” And with that Hiroshi was off knowing they would be speaking later. He also suspected that Asami was waiting for him. With her husband gone, Yasuko wiped quickly at her eyes.

She just couldn’t give any of her share of the firm up. She had worked so hard, but that made her think, Asami had also helped to grow the firm by adding to their clients. Their daughter’s ability to power through paperwork, concerning divorces, custody cases, warrants, and things of that nature got the word out to other people faster and allowed herself and Hiroshi to handle larger cases without worrying too much about expanding their clients.

Asami was indeed waiting for her dad and started in on him quickly. “What was that? What is wrong with mom?” Hiroshi didn’t respond right away, rather took his daughter’s hands.

“Please let me deal with your mother.”

Asami was confused, “why? Because of her past?”

Hiroshi nodded as he led her to his desk.

“She shouldn’t be hiding that from you.” Asami said as she took a seat.

“Even before we dated or got married, I knew she didn’t like to talk about it and it wasn’t a deal breaker, I was more concerned with building a future with her.” Hiroshi explained as he leaned back against his desk.

Asami frowned as she started speaking, “But her past is affecting yours and my future.”

Her dad rubbed at his chin, nodding, “I know, but let me handle her. Don’t be upset with her.”

The young woman stayed quiet for several moments before nodding slowly. “I’ll try.”

“There must be something about Korra’s past, she doesn’t like to talk about.” Hiroshi said, which had her thinking about her wife’s dark side that she had been reluctant to talk about.

“Yeah… sort of.” Asami admitted as her dad pushed off to go around his desk.

“So let me handle her, okay?” Hiroshi reminded her, his daughter nodded and with byes she was off, feeling not as upset with her mom anymore.

With an end of the day emergency, Aidan stuck around to help on the E.R. floor, directing the staff as Kya was otherwise occupied. An hour later and Kya was heading out of the O.R., looking rather tired.

“Spirits! I can’t wait until your back fully.” Kya expressed, this larger E.R. could be a challenge to manage without her co-worker. Aidan smiled, arms across his chest.

“You’re doing fine and don’t worry, I gave the staff their night duties.”

Kya gave out a relieved sigh, thinking she would have to do that before she left. They headed for their offices, while they both had lockers, they used them for storing their shower items instead.

“Off to Izumi’s?” Kya asked, Aidan smiled, “She’s actually still at the station, doing some training with her officers, so I’m meeting her there.”

Kya nodded, it was nice to see Aidan so up-beat, not that he was a broody person but being happier certainly made him more productive and all that paperwork Kya needed to catch up on was done.

“So, I’ll catch up with you later.” Kya said as they stopped in the hallway, her office was in the left wing while Aidan’s was in the other wing. With his acknowledgement they parted ways. Arriving at the tactical station, an officer directed him to the observation room. Coming upon the room, the door was open somewhat and he peaked inside, Izumi was alone. While he wanted to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, he figured that was probably a bad idea. It may startle her and she might reflexively pulled out her weapon and he really didn’t want to find himself looking down the barrel of the Commander’s pistol.

“Hey Commander.” Aidan called, Izumi smiled as she turned her head at the voice.

“Why hello, doctor.” Then felt his arms go around her waist, above her belt. She reached up with one hand, stroking his cheek, encouraging him to give her a quick kiss. After the brief kiss he was pulling away to stand next to her. He looked down at the training ground, there were four teams, including Grey Fox, all practicing. The Major was down there with her team and as one round ended, she gathered everyone around, giving them instructions on the next match.

“Pretty intense training… is something big gonna happen?” Aidan observed.

Izumi nodded, but went on to explain. “Tomorrow afternoon, both Satos’ cases, will resume and there’s no doubt there will be protesters, who were starting to form during the initial stages.”

“Oh… so just preparing.” Aidan realized as one team grabbed riot shields for the next round.

The Commander hummed in response, her eyes intently watching her officers. She and Harper had spent the morning going over preparations/briefings for all the teams that would be involved tomorrow. 

Aidan felt a little out of place and possibly getting in the way, since Izumi was still obviously working and very much focused on watching. Thinking perhaps he should go and wait for her at her apartment instead.

Just as he went to speak Izumi did first. “They are almost done, then we can get going.”

The doctor smiled which widened as she came closer, letting her hands rest on his chest and deeply kissing him.

He was left breathless and blushed a little. “Wow… but, uh… can’t they see us?” As his head motioned to the large glass window and while it was looking downward at the grounds, surely the officers down there could see them.

Izumi laughed lightly, “Nope, its switchable one-way glass. Right now it’s off, so they can’t see us, so they don’t get distracted.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but a mischievous smile came across his features. “So we could have sex here, well, if we locked the door?”

Izumi blushed and briefly glanced at the door, it wasn’t locked, but Aidan had closed it over after he had entered.

“We could.” She said grinning, as that look of desire, coupled with his more dominating side had come over her boyfriend and she found herself taking several steps backwards until her back hit the glass. Aidan placed his injured arm over and slightly to the left of her head, with his other hand grasping a hold of her waist, while Izumi had her palms flat against the glass, her breathing increasing as he lightly pressed his body against hers. Her heartbeat was rapid, his smell was so intoxicating, in a good way, as his lips got ever closer. No man had ever made her feel like this, because she actually wasn’t sure if he was going to tease her, until she begged him to kiss her or if he was just going to kiss her and that’s what made his dominating side so intriguing. It always left her wondering what he was going to do, it made her excited with the anticipation. She never thought she would be into begging any man to do something, anything to her. Izumi was a strong, and independent woman and having a man dictating their sex life wasn’t something she was keen on, but Aidan’s dominant side could be subtle at first, and only increased the more she wanted him, but he would only give her what she wanted on his terms.

“Kiss me.” Izumi whispered breathlessly, his lips mere inches from hers, she knew if she tried to claim them first, he’d only move away.

“How much do you want it?” He asked with a sexy smirk as he loosened his tie.

“So much… just… please?” Izumi begged and she couldn’t believe it, this man was getting her to plead for a simple kiss. Her ex could never pull something like this off. But Aidan, he was different and Izumi had to play along, if she hoped to find some relief from this overwhelming desire to just kiss him.

He claimed her lips, and while it was forceful, it was exactly what she needed. The kiss was long and she found her arms going around his neck, as he pulled them tightly together. Aidan broke their kiss and found himself smiling at Izumi’s flushed face and breathing a little heavier than him.

“We should probably wait and continue this at your place.” Aidan suggested, “Don’t want your Major to find us.”

The Commander snickered as she spoke. “I wouldn’t worry about the Major, I’d be more worried about the Staff Sergeant, Kuvira. If she caught us, I would never hear the end of it.”

Aidan found himself laughing as well, only knowing a little about the woman, who usually didn’t have a filter, unless around her daughter.

“Let me say bye to Harper and we can head out.” Izumi said, sliding her hands away from his chest, suddenly though he had grabbed her wrist asking.

“Are you going to be with your officers tomorrow?”

She saw that familiar worried look in his eyes, when she would tell him that she would be going on a mission or assignment with her officers. “I am.”

Aidan let her wrist go. “Be careful.” Worry still evident in his voice.

“I will, the Major and I have prepared the teams to the best of our abilities.” Izumi said with a gentle smile.

“Good, the Major is an excellent leader.” He commented with a relieved breath and followed his girlfriend out.

Her wife seemed bothered by something as she came home. Korra had gotten the kids and had been in the process of making supper as Asami walked in. The lawyer let out an involuntary sigh as she took her coat and heels off. Korra was in the kitchen observing her wife and Asami probably thought no one was watching her. The girls were in the living room and were excited to see their mother and came to her, hugging Asami around her legs, the lawyer’s upset or maybe even frustrated demeanor brighten up seeing the girls. Moreover, Lita’s attitude was getting better the more Asami kept her promises she made to their girls.

“Hey baby,” Korra said as Asami came to her, kissing a tanned cheek.

“Hey officer cutie.” The lawyer said with a wink, seeing as Korra still had her uniform on. “I’m going to change.” Korra nodded and her wife headed off.

“Stay down here girls.” The officer called, seeing as they wanted to follow their mother. The twins had obeyed but stayed around the staircase, Korra’s attention was torn between making supper and the twins. She really didn’t know what they were playing, but before Korra knew it they were playing on the staircase, several steps up.

“Off the stairs.” It was Asami’s voice and Korra could focus on cooking, that is until her wife was fearfully calling out. “Lita!”

Korra turned to see Lita about to tumble down the wooden staircase, which was lightly carpeted down the middle for better grip. She was on the move, but knew she would never get there in time and Lita was falling backwards and would most likely hit her head. The little girl had tried to reach for the banister but was too far. 

In a blur of motion, Naga was up, heading for the stairs and her young human. Lita fell back hitting against Naga’s side as she stood horizontally on the step, taking her little human’s weight. As she hit the dog’s side, she gained a bit of her balance back and grabbed two fists full of Naga’s fur. The husky didn’t flinch, move or make a sound, just held her position. Korra and Asami let out relieved breaths, Asami had been able to get to Gaige, who hadn’t moved since seeing her sister fall.

Korra took Lita into her arms, thanking Naga in the process. “Lita… I told you not to…” the younger woman trailed off, just thankful Lita was okay, because things could have gone a lot worse.

“Sorry, mommy.” Lita said and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck. Asami had since come to her wife’s and daughter’s side and rubbed Lita’s back, Gaige mimicked her mother.

“You okay, Lita?” Gaige asked, and her sister pulled from her mom and nodded.

“You need to listen to your mom and I.” Asami started and her daughter looked away, burying her head into Korra’s chest. “Please just… be careful. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

Lita had turned her head to face her mother saying, “sorry.”

Naga sat proudly by her family as her young humans were placed on the floor. They hugged her and she received lots of praise, her master had even given her some treats. Both parents were incredibly relieved at Naga’s quick reflexes, Korra had trained the dog exceptionally well.

Asami took over cooking, while Korra played with their girls. The lawyer got lost in her task and thinking about seeing her mother tomorrow, of course she was still going to go for her friend, but what bothered her the most was her mom couldn’t even give her a proper reason. Needing more time was total crap, as she thought back to before she knew Korra, she was working, sometimes at least 150 hours every two weeks. After the girls were born she was still working, sometimes 20-30 hours a week, more than enough time had passed for her to gain a piece of the firm.

“Everything alright?” Korra whispered as her arms went around Asami’s waist.

“I’ll tell you later tonight.” The older woman murmured as she reached back to gently pat her wife’s cheek.

“Hungry! Hungry!” The twins chanted in near perfect unison.

Smiling to each other, they prepared plates of food for their girls and they promptly stuffed their faces. It was only a little while later and they were getting their girls ready for bed, surprisingly they didn’t fuss. With kids in bed, Korra and Asami tidied the house up, and made sure lunches were packed before settling in for the evening.

Asami cuddled up to her wife and told her what happened, including going to help Opal tomorrow as well.

“Do your parents have a will?” Korra asked, confusing Asami. “Not that I want anything to happen to your parents, but if they do, then they must have included you in it.”

Asami knew what she was getting at now. “So, what you are saying is that eventually the firm will be mine?” And Korra nodded.

“I’m not sure if they do.” The older woman said, now thinking she should ask them. “But I would like them to still be alive when I take over, you know.”

Korra hummed in response, “I know. They are going to retire at some point, right?”

Asami paused in answering for a moment, thinking Opal had mentioned that as well, but the more she thought about it, the more she thought her mom might not even retire. “My mom will probably work until she physically can’t anymore.”

The younger woman could agree on that. Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head and she let out a contented sigh. The comfortable silence stretched out as Asami just listened to her wife’s strong and steady heartbeat.

“You be careful tomorrow.” Asami spoke up a little while later.

“I will, the police have been preparing, and Kuvira and I won’t leave your parent’s side.” Korra reassured, “Are you coming to watch?”

“No, I was going too, but I have things to catch up on.” Asami said and felt Korra’s body relax beneath her. “And if things at the courthouse run long, I’ll get the twins and Ella if necessary.”

“Good, good.” And the officer tipped Asami’s chin up, so they could share a kiss.

“I love you.” The lawyer said as soon as their lips parted. “Amazing job training Naga, I’m so happy that she has bonded with the girls so well.” Asami just had to comment.

“Love you more. Naga has certainly taken a liking to the girls… it makes me so happy to see.” Korra replied and Asami smiled before snuggling into the young woman as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Korra took the kids to daycare, while Asami headed to Opal’s to help her out, Yasuko was going to meet them there.

Pulling up at her friend’s house, Opal was ready but still very nervous. “So Bolin was okay with this?” Asami asked as she drove.

“Yeah, he’s happy that you and your mom are going with me, because I think he was really anxious as well.” Opal explained as her right hand played with her wedding rings.

“Things will be alright. I’m assuming Tori will be doing the insemination?” Asami asked and her friend just nodded. “She’s great at it, you’re in good hands.”

Once at the medical clinic, Yasuko was already there and hugged the young woman. “Everything will be fine, I know it won’t be fun, but just think, you and Bolin will be having another baby.”

Opal pressed her lips together and nodded hastily, her anxiety was high and she feared if she spoke, she would burst out into tears and want to call this off.

Asami stood back a little, watching the exchange. She did try to promise her dad that she wouldn’t be too upset with her mom. Yasuko had briefly looked to her daughter, last night she and her husband hadn’t talked about what happened in her office and they probably wouldn’t, at least not for a few days, they both had a lot going on at the moment. She had yet to have a decent conversation with her daughter though and she wasn’t sure when one would take place. For now though mother and daughter would be civilized as their friend was counting on them.

They didn’t wait long as they were led into an exam room, Opal got prepared, while the doctor readied the syringe. With Yasuko on the right and Asami on the left, standing by for support. Opal had been the only one that hadn’t given birth naturally, even though both Asami and Yasuko were supposed to have C-sections and according to them and Harper, giving birth naturally was painful. Now Opal wished she would have been able to give birth naturally, because the pain she was going to feel in a few moments wouldn’t even be half as bad as giving birth.

“Ready?” Tori asked as she came to sit at the end of the exam bed. Opal gripped both her friends’ hands and nodded, slightly biting her bottom lip. “Relax.” The obstetrician said.

“I’m trying.” Opal said her teeth clenched tightly with anticipation. As she caught sight of the syringe it looked fairly long and she just had to comment, prompting Tori to smirk, her eyes meeting the other women in return, since they all were married.

“It’s a little different, but if an implantation is successful a pregnancy is a near guarantee.” Tori explained and that made Yasuko wonder about her daughter’s procedure as she mentioned that failure was more common.

“How is what Asami did different?” Yasuko wondered considering Asami didn’t even think it would work.

“Well,” The doctor started, “The combination of Asami’s and Korra’s DNA contained no semen and it was hard to tell if fertilization actually took place, which is the tricky part, even if implanted correctly. But since Asami did get pregnant, the artificial fertilization had occurred.” While she explained, she continued to work, seeing as it distracted Opal. “In this case fertilization has taken place, and will only need to be implanted correctly. Opal’s infertility problem stems not with implantation but rather lack of genetic material in her eggs.”

The young woman let out a spontaneous groan at the sudden pain, as she felt her muscles tighten around the syringe that just had to be close now.

“Nearly there.” Tori said, which kind of surprised Opal. “Really? Damn… keep talking guys.” She said looking to her friends.

“In that case, Opal… your fertility problem is the same as mine.” Yasuko admitted.

“What?” Asami and Opal said in unison.

Yasuko nodded, “Actually it was Tori that confirmed it. Considering the changes in the medical field over the years.”

“So you and dad didn’t know why it was so hard to get pregnant… until Naoki.” Asami asked.

Yasuko shrugged, “Sort of… we were told it was probably due to low genetic material and it was probably on my end, since Hiroshi… well, he is quite virile.” And the older woman blushed, Tori was again smirking.

“So is Bolin.” Opal shyly admitted as well as her cheeks became very red.

“That he is.” Tori said, “I over saw the procedure and the scientists had no problem obtaining his DNA.”

Opal was still blushing and winced every once in a while.

“Do I have the same problem as my mother?” Asami asked very curious.

Tori shook her head ‘no,’ “You and Korra could get pregnant with relative ease, if fertilized naturally.”

Mother and daughter exchanged glances and slight smiles.

“Looks like we are done.” The obstetrician announced, pushing back on her wheeled-stool and setting her instruments back on a side tray.

“Thank the spirits!” Opal said letting out a relieved sigh. While the pain wasn’t that bad, she was glad it was over. The Satos were very happy for her and she was glad they came, they were a great distraction.

“Any questions?” Tori asked handing over some tissues.

“Can we still have sex?” Opal immediately inquired, just knowing her husband would probably have asked if he was here.

“You can… but wait at least three weeks before you have any penetrative intercourse.” Tori advised as she took her gloves off and got ready to give her some privacy. Yasuko and Asami stepped out from behind the curtain as well.

The obstetrician asked how their kids were getting along, considering both women’s births had been very difficult. Their kids were doing find and they even mentioned Ella and her mother were doing well, Harper’s blood pressure had been brought under control, seeing as she was able to get back to her normal diet and exercise regime.

Dressed and ready to go, Opal came out from behind the curtain, giving the doctor a quick hug, the women were off. Asami drove Opal home, telling her to take the next two days off before she headed to the firm.

Yasuko headed to the courthouse. She was early, but there was a bit of a crowd growing, her husband’s trial would be starting in 30 minutes. The police were already set up with two teams at the front, several regular officers had made a perimeter around the courthouse and the third team, Grey Fox was coming to her. Harper and Kuvira were leading the team.

“Quite the escort.” Yasuko remarked with a smile.

“Nothing but the best for my favorite attorney.” Kuvira said grinning.

“You all aren’t going to be with me, are you?” Yasuko asked as the team took up positions around the lawyer as Harper and Kuvira were walking beside her.

“No, I’ll be with you, the rest will be in the courthouse.” Kuvira explained.

“Is Hiroshi here?” Yasuko wondered as they climbed the stairs, the media was trying to get an interview with her, but the tactical officers wouldn’t let the reporters thru.

“Yes and Korra is with him.” Harper replied, “Is Asami coming?” The Major continued as she took one last look around outside.

“No… She has some things to finish at the firm.” Yasuko said as Kuvira held the door open for her.

Once in, Harper met up with the Commander, who would take care of things outside, while the Major would oversee things inside. With orders given out, Kuvira headed to the courtroom with her charge.

“How do you do it, Kya?” Aidan asked as he watched the news report on a T.V in the waiting area, having caught a glimpse of Izumi as the camera panned over the crowd of people.

“Do what?” Kya asked with her head buried in some patient’s files.

“How do you relax knowing Lin could be killed or injured in the line of duty.” Aidan questioned as he tore his gaze from the T.V.

“Well…” Kya started as she raised her head to face him. “I usually let her know how much I love her, and if she does end up in the E.R., I do what I do best… and that’s save lives.”

“I hope she doesn’t get hurt.” Aidan said softly as he glanced back to the news report. Kya was suddenly resting her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, the teams will close ranks around their Commander, and Dr. Livia is there as well.”

Her co-worker nodded, “She is an impressive doctor, and if she ever needs a new career we should hire her.”

Kya laughed quietly, “I’ve already told her that, but she enjoys the thrill of working out in the field and having to sometimes improvise.”

Before Aidan could reply, his help was being requested and with one last look at the T.V., he prayed everything would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... There's some action coming up in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Kuvira took up her spot across from Yasuko, who was seated by the outside aisle. Korra was a little further up, by Hiroshi. The trial was just about to start when Spencer slid in next to Yasuko, making Kuvira slightly narrow her eyes. The court room quieted down as the judge came in and the trial was underway. Stacie took the floor saying they were looking for three years in a minimum security prison. The defense countered with three years in a juvenile detention center, Hiroshi told them they weren’t negotiating.

“If those teens can’t handle the consequences then they shouldn’t be owning those weapons, since they aren’t 19 or older.” Hiroshi explained. Stacie had taken a seat, as Hiroshi had taken the floor alongside one of the defense lawyers.

“They made a mistake… no one was injured—“ He stopped as Hiroshi raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Officer Harper was hit in the leg by one of the teens in an attempt to get away. While Officer Xander was injured, those quote on quote bullets caused a rather large bruise and some breathing difficulty.” Then he faced the jury. “Imagine if a stray bullet hit a child… could have taken out an eye.”

“But that didn’t happen.” The defense lawyer added. “You are proposing a sentence that doesn’t fit the crime. What if this was your son?”

“Objection!” Stacie cut in as she stood up. “That is an irrelevant question.”

Yasuko was only a little surprised that Stacie came to Hiroshi’s aid, so quickly.

“I don’t think it is.” The female judge disagreed. “If this incident didn’t happen, I doubt we would be here. This case is somewhat personal for you, Hiroshi, so if you will, answer the question.”

Hiroshi took a deep breath and looked to his opponent. “I wouldn’t let my son play with something when he is underage.”

The defense scoffed at that, “Like you can watch him 24/7.”

Hiroshi grunted in disdain, “I will teach him of the consequences, educate him.”

“Can we get back to the trial?” Stacie asked as she stood up again. The second defense lawyer stood too, saying to Stacie.

“The only reason you are here, is because you’re hoping to get close to Hiroshi, since his wife spends way too much time working.” Murmurs arose from the crowd and jury. Yasuko wanted to stand and defend herself, but her bodyguard had come closer, putting her hand on the older woman’s shoulder. Korra as well as two other officers were immediately on guard.

Stacie just shook her head as she rubbed at her forehead while the judge calmed the room.

“This has certainly gotten off track, therefore, Mr. Sato do you have a concluding statement?”

With a nod and clearing of his throat, Hiroshi spoke, “If those teens want to use products designed for people 19 and older, then they better be prepared for the consequences.”

Then the judge turned the question on the defense team. “They made a mistake, everyone does, but they don’t deserve this harsh punishment, seeing as this is their first offence.”

With those statements done, the judge said they would continue this trial at a later time. People started moving off as Kuvira used her radio to warn Harper that the trial got somewhat heated. Stacie and Hiroshi exchanged a few words before she left. Seeing Hiroshi coming to his wife, Spencer left needing to keep his superiors in the loop, since their trial would be starting soon. After giving orders to the two other officers, Korra went to the Satos and her friend.

“That was quite the trial.” Kuvira commented.

“Cheap shots like that is all they have.” Hiroshi scoffed, “Hopefully next trial will be the last.”

“I second that.” Yasuko chimed in, since her trial was next. “I hope the judge has come to his senses and side with the defense.”

Moments passed and the prosecutor came in, followed by Yasuko’s client. “Time to get this show on the road.” And she went to the defense’s table, as the court room was filling up.

Yasuko looked to her young opponent who was looking rather sure of herself. But Yasuko had been practicing law longer than the young lawyer had been alive and that experience would give her an edge.

Yasuko started off by reminding the judge that the airsoft company had the law on their side, not to mention agreeing to a price increase. The prosecutor brought out several past incidents involving the company. Incidents that the company had to pay fines, Yasuko argued that was the past and the company had rectified these problems. With a quick look to the prosecutor, Yasuko knew she was going to bring up something else. So the young lawyer went on about the companies warnings were online and only pointed users to a website.

“And giving the user a 20 page policy and warning manual is going to make them read it… I don’t think so.” Yasuko had immediately replied, her patience was wearing thin and when her opponent didn’t have a response. Yasuko went on.

“Those teens voided any involvement the company had, by painting over the safety feature. My client’s company is not at fault here.”

The judge had to relent that the prosecutor didn’t really have an argument to stand on. “I’ve read over the company’s policies and I cannot in good conscious ban these weapons.”

Yasuko stood proudly, trying not to smile at her opponent and couldn’t wait until the judge made the final decision. “I find in favor of the defense. Case dismissed.”

Spencer was very happy and the attention this, and by extension her husband’s case had given his company a nice boost in the media. The young lawyer had hurried out but had flashed Yasuko a smile, confusing her somewhat but Spencer was starting to talk to her and she had lost sight of the woman.

“Thank you… nice work.” Spencer was grateful as he extended his hand. Yasuko took it and smiled. “And you doubted me.” Then firmly shook his hand, then he was off as Hiroshi, Kuvira and Korra had come to her.

“The Major says things have gotten a little unruly out there, so we might just want to wait a bit.” Kuvira said after having a brief chat with Harper.

“These controversial cases are such a pain in the ass.” Hiroshi said with a sigh.

“It’s what we do best.” Yasuko smiled as she patted her husband’s forearm.

He couldn’t help and catch a few minutes of the news report when he could. It was hard to pick out Izumi, since she looked like the rest of her officers, in full gear and helmet with a clear visor. The crowd outside had gotten more aggressive, putting Aidan on edge. Last night he hadn’t stayed with Izumi, nevertheless he hung around long enough to have supper and fool around on the couch. Izumi needed to get some sleep, so she could be focused for today.

“Doctor Aidan?” It was Kya’s voice and he turned to her.

“Sorry… I’ll—“ Kya held her hand up stopping him. “It’s all good… I know you’re worried.”

“It’s gotten a little more hostile then I thought it would.” Aidan said as he turned back to the T.V.

“FYI… Izumi is the one with silver trim, and Lin’s riot gear is usually trimmed in gold.” Kya said with a grin as Aidan concentrated on the news report and found is girlfriend, she was behind one of the tactical teams that had riot shields, clearly giving orders.

“Izumi won’t purposely put herself in danger, she didn’t get this far by making bad decisions.” His co-worker explained. “You have 20 minutes… then I need your help, okay?”

Aidan nodded quickly before going back to watching, it seemed like the officers were calming the crowd.

By the time he was done helping Kya, the news had changed to something else. Although he found a nice text on his phone, saying everything was fine, things were over at court. However, Hiroshi’s case wasn’t over yet. And that he could come over when he was finished work, if he wanted too.

Aidan couldn’t say, yes to coming over fast enough, although it might be late. Izumi didn’t mind, saying she couldn’t wait to be in his arms again. Aidan felt his cheeks become warm, as he stood alone in his office. If this was what it felt like to fall in love, it was a great feeling.

As he left his office he caught Kya in the hallway, with files in hand.

“Hey, give me those and go home to Lin.” Aidan said as he caught up with her. It startled her, but she handed them over.

“Are you sure?”

Aidan nodded, “Yes, I’ll get the staff organized for the night.”

“Thank you… I’m glad Izumi is having a good influence on you.” Kya said with a smirk and headed to her office.

Izumi had stayed later at the station, knowing she wouldn’t see Aidan until later anyway, after a bit she made her way home to her apartment. As she made something to eat, she found herself missing her boyfriend’s cooking. As she ate, she went over several files that her Major had gotten from her dad about her ex-husband. After her kids heard what happened they offered to try and get some information from their father. Izumi declined, her ex would catch on quickly. Her daughter though, would use some of her elite officers to help the regular force, if they needed it.

In the years since their divorce, Taro’s investment firm had its ups and downs and Izumi’s family had turned their back on him, withdrawing some of its influence and money. Although, Izumi had given him two children, the only thing that really kept Taro’s family connected to the royal family. Their son was first after a few years of being married and a few years after that, their daughter. After catching him cheating on her, with a younger woman, it made her question everything about her marriage. Izumi remembered going home and becoming physically sick, she even went to get tested, since they were still sleeping together, most recently the previous night.

She rubbed at her eyes, perhaps she shouldn’t be reading this stuff, as it brought back all that hurt she had felt at the time. She thought about Aidan, making her heart flutter, something that hadn’t happened in a while, because she was fairly certain she would never fall in love again.

Perhaps he only married her to have kids, seeing as Izumi was an only child. Maybe he never loved her, but she was certainly charmed by his charismatic personality and good looks and fell in love. Closing her files she went to her room to get ready for bed, once done she went to her closet taking a photo album out. It had pictures of their kids when they were younger and even a couple when she had been pregnant with them. As she looked over the pictures, her fingers went over one in particular, where Taro was holding her from behind as he was looking over her shoulder, at the time she was eight months pregnant with their son. Other pictures, showed the pair together and it seemed Taro was genuinely in love with her. She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes and she had to close the album. Part of her heart still had feelings for Taro, after all they had two kids and had been together for 15 years. Then there was their trip to the Earth Kingdom, both she and Taro had taken time off and his investment firm was doing very well and he had chartered a private jet, so they didn’t have to deal with airlines or delays. They had traveled to other places too, it was some of the most memorable times. She needed to get some sleep, because that was all in the past now, she would always remember them but now she needed to focus on her future with the very handsome, charismatic, and soft hearted doctor Aidan.

Izumi left a light on in the kitchen for her boyfriend with a note, saying there was food in the fridge if he was hungry. He looked in the fridge and helped himself to some, her cooking wasn’t bad, he liked it. As he came into the bedroom, she was sleeping soundly and he stripped out of his clothes and slid in next to her. Izumi was in a t-shirt and underwear, she would usually sleep naked if they went to bed together. Izumi stirred in the bed as his hand went around her waist, however she turned to lay on her back.

“Sorry.” He whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Izumi said as she leaned up and kissed him, then slipped her t-shirt off. In the moonlight she saw him grin, eyes going up and down her bare chest.

“Need some help with your underwear?” Aidan asked as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Izumi laughed softly, “No… those are going to stay on.”

He had remained grinning while she talked before kissing her. Izumi pushed him back on to the bed so she could lay on his chest.

“Saw you on the news, I was a little worried, but you would doing a great job commanding your officers.” Aidan praised.

“It’s what I do.” Izumi said then she yawned.

With a kiss to her forehead Aidan said, “Goodnight.”

“Night.” She replied with a happy sigh.

A week before the end of the month, Xander and Mako were able to move into their house and their friends and family were there to help. The boys had gotten most of the larger items moved in. Since there were many adults, their kids could play in the modest living room. Besides Korra’s, Kuvira’s, and Bolin’s families, Yasuko, Hiroshi, Lin and Kya had also come to help.

Asami was by the kids since Lita was starting to get upset. With her daughter settled, she watched as Korra and Harper were bringing in part of the sectional couch that barely fit through the front door. Asami was captivated by her wife’s flexing muscles and still couldn’t believe she married Korra and had children with her.

“Asami?” that startled her and she turned to the voice. “Yeah?”

“Korra’s guns are certainly impressive.” Kuvira said with a smirk.

“Don’t tell me you’re not looking at your wife’s… guns.” Asami turned the statement around.

“That and her nice… ass.” Kuvira said as she lowered her voice at the end.

As Korra and Harper put the sectional down where Xander had previously instructed, Korra stood up and used the bottom of her tank top to wipe at her face, showing off those very fine abs.

“Close your mouth, Kuvira.” Harper called and said woman involuntarily swallowed, before shaking her head quickly.

“That goes double for you, Asami.” Korra said with a laugh and embarrassing the woman. Korra and Harper came to their wives, giving them a quick kiss.

Voices from the kitchen where coming towards them as Opal told Mako about baby-proofing their house.

“Up! Up!” Ryder said as soon as he saw Opal and she happily obliged him.

“Can we keep him?” it was Clara as she tugged at her mom’s pants. That took the adults off guard, as Xander and Bolin came in with the other half of the sectional.

“Did she say what I thought she did?” Xander asked as a small grin came across his face.

“She did.” Mako said as he picked his niece up. “So you want a little brother?”

Clara nodded, “I want a little sister actually.”

“You can have Ella.” Kuvira suggested as she held her daughter. “No! Mommy!” Ella cried as she reached to her mother, Harper happily took her.

“Ella is my friend… not my sister.” Clara said as if she was confused that Kuvira didn’t know that.

“Kids!” It was Kya’s voice and the kids, excluding Ryder followed the sound of Kya’s voice. “And older kids… food is ready.”

“That’s us I guess.” Kuvira said with a shrug and the rest followed their children.

Everyone ate, caught up with each other and congratulated the new homeowners and with everyone having a good time, no one seemed to notice how nervous Opal had become as the meal was ending. Opal stood making the others become silent and Bolin got concerned as he took her hand. “Everything okay?”

Opal pressed her lips together and nodded at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I just wanted to tell all of you that… I’m pregnant.” And she smiled. Everyone cheered, as Bolin stood hugging his wife, so happy that the procedure worked.

“Pregnant?” Clara was confused and having a little trouble with the word as she looked to her parents.

“Your mom… is going to have a baby, you’re going to get a baby brother or sister.” Bolin explained and saw his daughter’s eyes light up.

“I want a sister!” Lita chimed in.

“You have one.” Korra pointed out.

“I want a new one.” Lita stuck her tongue out at her sister, as Gaige did the same.

“Mom…” Naoki started and Yasuko knew what he wanted. “I want a brother.”

“Hey… what about me?” Asami feigned being upset. 

“You’re older, I want someone my age.” Naoki said and Asami was somewhat shocked. While the others snickered.

Hiroshi encouraged his son to apologize, which he did half-heartily and that was probably the best she would get from her younger brother. 

“I don’t think I’ll be having any more babies.” Yasuko said as she tousled Naoki’s hair as he looked on disappointed.

“Getting back to Opal…” Lin started then looked to her niece. “Congratulations. Does your mom know?”

Opal shook her head ‘no,’ “I’m going to call tonight.” Then she looked to her husband, he hadn’t stopped smiling, his dream of having a larger family was coming true. “And with that, perhaps we should get going after we help clean up here.”

Helping the guys to clean up everyone was ready to head out but not before Harper suggested a picture of everyone, which was a great idea and the kids even stayed still long enough. With many thanks their friends and family were off to let the guys enjoy their first night in their new home.

Ryder went to bed easily, in his very own room, while Mako and Xander tried out their en-suite shower before readying themselves for bed.

“I think this is going to be my new favorite picture.” Xander said as he and Mako looked at the photo Harper had digitally sent to them on his tablet. The pair were in the middle holding Ryder in between them. Everyone else were spread out behind them as they stood on the front lawn, with the house in the background. The Major was a great photographer, she definitely was more than just an amateur. Turning off the tablet and setting it on his night stand before he settled into bed as Mako snuggled up to him.

“We finally have our room back.” Xander said with a contented sigh.

“I kinda miss him.” Mako admitted, “I sort of got used to him in the room, you know. Plus I really didn’t mind when he slept with us, when he was being fussy.”

“Yeah, a little part of me does miss him… but now I can do this to you.” Xander said with a smirk as he got his husband to lay on his back then straddled over Mako’s hips and started kissing his neck.

Mako suppressed a moan, however, Xander took a moment to whisper in his ear.

“No need to be so quiet anymore.”

“Your right.” Mako replied before rolling Xander on his back, surprising him. “ You are so excited.” Mako said eager to get started and please his husband.

The Major and Commander watched several teams practicing, Izumi was being quieter than usual and Harper wanted to ask why, but it might be personal, not that they hadn’t shared personal things before though.

“Major?” Izumi started, “Thoughts?”

“Team two needs to work with more consistency, team three needs more communication and Grey Fox, well… Kuvira needs more practice in other positions than taking point.” Harper responded and Izumi agreed before going to a panel and pressing a button, turning the PA system on.

“Team two… more consistency. Team three… your communication needs work. Staff Sergeant Kuvira, you will be taking up the rear for the rest of the training.” The Commander explained and the teams restarted their training session.

Once done with her announcement, Izumi turned with a smirk to her Major, “Let’s see if your wife can resist the temptation to take point.”

Harper grinned, “I may have to go done there and straighten her out.”

“You going to use her weakness for sex, yeah?” Izumi assumed with a laugh and her Major nodded.

The pair went back to watching and silence, but it was disturb by the sound of Harper’s phone chiming with a text and as she looked at it, it was her dad and she slightly frowned, although she was going to have to inform the Commander.

“Izumi?” Harper got the woman’s attention as she raised an eyebrow. “My dad still hasn’t found anything to connect your ex to the attack and it doesn’t look like they will find anything anytime soon.”

Izumi sighed but wasn’t surprised, even the attacker hadn’t said that Taro had sent or told him to attack. “Not unexpected.”

“How’s Aidan been doing?” Harper thought she could get her superior to open up, although maybe she wasn’t even having trouble with her boyfriend.

“Good… got his cast off and his ribs are a lot better.” Izumi said with a small smile. That made Harper happy.

“So you two back to sleeping together?” The Major presumed.

“Who says we really even stopped?” Izumi said with a slight blush. “Have you ever been with a man?”

That question caught Harper off guard, nevertheless she answered. “No… I’ve only ever dated two people.”

“Kuvira and?” Izumi wondered out loud.

“Livia…. Years ago.” The Major confessed. “I was always a player, and after Livia, I really didn’t want to get into a relationship. But Kuvira… she was and is worth going thru another relationship.”

Izumi pondered those words. “I never thought I would find someone after my ex and now Aidan is a target, because of my ex… becoming jealous and shamed.” Her voice had become increasingly angrier. “I’m torn.”

Seeing that her Major was going to interrupt, Izumi stopped her. “I remember what you said, even Lin gave me advice. I would never be able to forgive myself if he got seriously hurt or killed. His life is worth more than my happiness of being in a relationship with him.”

Harper looked to the training ground, catching sight of her wife, she couldn’t imagine losing her and now that they had a daughter, she really didn’t want to lose Kuvira. Although Harper almost lost her when her wife had temporary amnesia.

“I know it’s been over two weeks with really nothing, but please just hang in there.” Harper said as she turned her attention back to Izumi. “I know you’re falling in love and if I have to get Grey Fox to protect Aidan 24/7, I will.”

Izumi smirked. “You don’t have that authority.”

“But Lin does.” The Major pointed out and Izumi agreed that was true.

“I have other things I’ve gotta do… I’ll leave the rest of their training to you.” The Commander said as she headed out.

Heading to her office, Harper’s words echoing in her mind about, ‘hanging in there,’ ‘falling in love,’ and ‘offering protection to Aidan.’ But her own words of saying Aidan’s life was worth more than her own happiness was louder. Being distracted she didn’t realize her door to her office was open a little and walked in.

“Hey baby.” A male’s voice said, startling the Commander as her eyes widened, there was Aidan leaning back against her desk.

“Hey… how... how did you get in here?” Izumi asked closing the door and coming closer.

“Your door wasn’t locked.” Aidan explained, “So I just came in… and waited for you. Sorry, I didn’t—“ His words were halted as Izumi kissed him.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” She asked once she broke the kiss.

“I am… a little later, I wanted to see you… you’ve been a little distant.” Aidan said although maybe she was just busy with work and he was thinking too much into it.

Izumi looked away quickly then back to him. “I’ve been busy… trying to catch my ex, I know he’s responsible and he won’t give up.” She saw her boyfriend relax, not about her ex but that he was wrong about her being distant.

“I’m glad you’re here. I’ve… missed you too.” Izumi hesitated a little and of course Aidan noticed, then he cupped her cheek and kissed her, because he wasn’t sure what to say, he understood she was under stress from her ex and there was probably not much he could do to ease it long term anyway.

“Can I see you after work?” the doctor asked in a hopeful tone. Izumi’s eyes soften as Aidan’s brown ones silently pleaded.

“Of course… I’ll meet you at your place.” Izumi said with a smile as Aidan pulled her into his arms for another kiss.

Pulling away the Commander patted Aidan’s chest saying, “You better get to work… don’t want Kya to get mad at you.”

He agreed but couldn’t leave without deeply and passionately kissing her. “See you later.” Aidan said than he was off.

Izumi let out a long breath as she rubbed at her face, she wanted to call this off, but she had almost did that before, saying he deserved better. Aidan had surprised her by saying, he just wanted to be given a chance to make her happy. Taking her seat, she bitterly snorted to herself, if her ex could see her now, torn between staying or leaving her boyfriend, Taro would probably be laughing, seeing how miserable it was making her. She was thinking maybe she should go to the Fire Nation and confront him but it probably would only backfire on her.

Like the Major had told her, she just needed to hang in there.

Lin wasn’t sure what had woken her up early Saturday morning, considering she and Kya went to bed rather late on account of date night. Looking to her clock it was just after six. Kya was still peacefully sleeping against her, arm draped over Lin’s midsection. A few strands of hair somewhat obscured her wife’s face and Lin carefully moved them away, making her tanned face twitch slightly.

Lin wouldn’t be able to move, not without waking Kya, but she didn’t really have a reason to anyway. Her mind drifted to her friend Izumi and having to deal with Aidan being a target. It was scary, Lin knew all too well and while she had never told anyone this, she had considered breaking up with Kya before they even got married then again shortly after, as she tried to come to terms with Kya possibly getting killed because of her.

But she couldn’t do it, she loved Kya so much, despite the last couple of years being a very trying ordeal and pushing their love and commitment to the limit. The force really liked Kya and given time she was sure the tactical force would come around to liking Aidan. Just as she was going to wake her wife up, her phone started softly ringing. The movement of reaching for it caused Kya to wake but realized it was just Lin’s phone as the woman answered it.

“Hello… speaking. Tristan?” Lin hadn’t recognized the number at first, now though she was curious to know what the Chief of the Fire Nation’s force wanted. It had to be something really important or else he would have called his daughter.

As Lin listened she begun to slowly sit up, making Kya worried.

“We have officers standing by and a plan in place. We’ll catch this guy.” Lin said confidently. They exchanged a couple more words before Lin hung up. Then looked at Kya saying, “Izumi’s ex is headed to Republic City, he’ll be landing in several hours.”

The doctor was surprised not knowing what to say as Lin got dressed quickly into her police uniform.

“This is it… the chance we’ve been waiting for.” Lin said coming back to the bed, cupping Kya’s cheeks and kissing her deeply. “I love you.”

Kya replied with, “I love you too, I’ll get ready and head to the hospital, just in case.”

With a nod the Chief left the room while calling the Commander than Major.

She had spent the past two nights with Aidan at his place, but he did a night shift, so Izumi was at her place just waiting for him. They were going to spend the day together, once Aidan got some rest. She had gotten up early, dressed, ate and now was looking over more files, not related to her ex, because she did have other things on going as well. Only a few minutes before Aidan would arrive her phone rang and she hoped it wasn’t her boyfriend saying he was staying later. To her surprise, it was Lin and what the Chief told her had her heart beating rapidly. This was it, finally a chance to take down her ex. Although it made her wonder why he was coming here. Perhaps to take matters into his own hands? And how did Harper’s dad find out that information anyways? Last thing she heard was they wouldn’t be able to investigate Taro for much longer or else the police could be accused of harassment.

With her gear at the station, she was going to leave a note for her boyfriend when suddenly he was coming in. His happy smile faded as she explained what was going on.

“I’ll head back to the hospital, help out if anyone gets injured.” Aidan offered.

“No… you need some sleep, besides Kya is heading there and Taro’s plane won’t be landing in till after lunch.” Izumi explained as she took a hold of his hands.

Aidan remained quiet for several moments. “Okay… I… you, I mean… be careful.” He hesitated again but Izumi smiled warmly at him and maybe he should just go for it. No, he couldn’t have her distracted.

“I will, don’t worry about me.” Izumi reassured with a kiss. “Now get some sleep.” And she playfully pushed him away, but he was quick and grabbed her hand, pulling her into him.

“That’s going to be hard without you.” He whispered into her ear.

His warm breath tickled her ear as she managed to say through a bit of laughter, “You’ll be fine.” Then she hugged him before heading out.

Harper and Kuvira were heading to the tactical station after Harper received Lin’s call, first though they had to drop Ella off with Yasuko and Hiroshi. The elder Satos had no problem since Asami would be bringing the twins over, because Korra would be a part of this opt as well, along with the brothers and Xander.

Lin spoke with her regular officers at the main station and Izumi spoke with the three tactical teams, Grey Fox included, that she had picked out, at the other station. Lin, Izumi and Harper had no idea that Taro would be heading here but they did plan for it. There were three possible ways he could come, by plane, the train or a vehicle once on the mainland. Before knowing Taro was coming, the police force had been advised to be on the lookout for the man.

With orders given out, the police geared up and before heading to the airport, they all met up at the tactical station’s outdoor training ground. While they couldn’t completely simulate the airport or plane, there was a large shipping container that would work just fine. Lin and Izumi directed the officers, running through as many possible scenarios as they could think of.

With everyone gathered the Commander said a few words. “We don’t know if he has anyone with him, or why he’s coming. Furthermore, we are arresting him for associating with a known attempted murderer.”

Everyone was in agreement and Izumi continued. “Grey Fox will search the plane and Major, you’ll do the arrest.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Harper acknowledged.

“Everyone get ready to move out.” Lin told the crowd.

With the officers dispersing, Lin turned her attention to the Commander.

Izumi held up her hand quickly, stopping whatever the Chief would say. “I’m going, no matter what you say.”

“I know, but this will be hard for you.” Lin said concerned.

“I get it… but I just want this to be over.” Izumi stressed. “He’s not getting away, if he’s foolish enough to come, I’m not going to waste this opportunity.”

“Izumi…” Lin started as she reached out taking a hold of the woman’s forearm.

“I’m alright.” The Commander assured as she took a deep breath.

Lin let go slowly, “I realize what you must be going thru, you just got to keep a clear head, alright?”

Izumi hummed in response, “Let’s get going.”

They arrived at the airport nearly an hour before the flight would land. Lin headed to the airport’s control tower, so she could tell the controllers the situation and make sure no other flights got in the way. However, she couldn’t just shut down the airport and she really didn’t have the time to get the authority. The control tower also provided her with the perfect view of all the runways and she was able to confirm that Taro’s flight was on schedule.

The regular officers covered the arrival gates while totally blocking off the one his flight would be using. Waiting on the tarmac was the three tactical teams, with vehicles and Izumi. Korra, the brothers and Xander, codename team Avatar, were with them as well. The flight from the Fire Nation was small, about 120 passengers, it was a direct flight going between the two cities regularly.

It wasn’t long before an aircraft was spotted on the horizon. It was nearly time, Izumi would finally have the answers she needed. As the plane landed it stayed on the tarmac, portable stairs were brought over as the teams moved in. Grey Fox was first on the plane, followed by team two, team three stayed outside. Izumi waited with anticipation.

Kuvira had taken point with Livia behind her then the Major and the rest after that, with so many officers on the plane, no one would be able to get past them. The passengers were understandably scared, the officers tried to be reassuring. As Kuvira made it to the back of the plane, there wasn’t anyone that resembled Taro, there were a few empty seats though, perhaps he missed his flight or cancelled last minute.

“Major…” Kuvira begun as she lowered her weapon.

Harper let out a small sigh as she too lowered her weapon. “Team two lead the passengers to the airport.”

As the officers came out, Izumi hung her head, disappointed. This was not happening. As the passengers headed to the airport, the Commander waved off team three, telling them to take the tactical trucks with them. Grey Fox and Avatar stayed back with the Commander.

“He could still be coming, this flight was a ruse.” Mako suggested.

“Damnit! So close!” Izumi said angrily before turning to her officers telling them to head back. They were reluctant at first but slowly started moving off. Izumi paced a little as she looked to the sky and another plane caught her eye, this one was different, smaller and there was something familiar about it as it got closer.

“Izumi?” It was Lin’s voice through her radio.

“Go ahead.” Izumi replied her eyes still affixed to the plane.

“I’m sorry… we were so close.” Lin said sympathetically.

“That plane… it’s from the Fire Nation right?” Izumi’s question caught the Chief off guard, nevertheless she replied.

“It is… but there a dozens of planes from the Fire Nation that will be landing within the hour. We can’t search them all.”

The Commander remained quiet as the small plane made its descent on an adjacent runway and it was then she got a good look at the tail section. It was the same one Taro used when he used to charter flights for their family to go on vacations.

“He’s here!” Izumi blurted out.

“Stay put Izumi!” Lin ordered. No reply. “Stop! Commander!? Izumi!?” The Chief cursed to herself as she watched her friend hop into a police cruiser, Izumi had brought out on to the tarmac. There wasn’t much she could do, it was up to the teams on the ground now.

With tires squealing Izumi took off, with little regard for her safety and a single purpose in mind. Catch her ex-husband.

Hearing the tires squeal, caught the attention of the officers as they were confused as to what their Commander was doing. But as Korra and Kuvira looked to one another, silently agreeing they needed to do something and took off running. While it was certainly too far to run to be of any help, they instead took control of one of the baggage hauling vehicles and sped off as fast as it would go.

Izumi reached the small jet as it came to a stop and the stair case unfolded. With her pistol in hand she prepared herself to take Taro into custody.

A man in a grey business suit, dark hair combed back and a smirk on his face came down the stairs, his hands were up at chest level.

"I didn't think you would still recognize this jet, my dear wife."

"Shut up!" Izumi said irate, "you don't get to call me that anymore."

Taro snickered, "Here to arrest me, I see."

Izumi clenched her jaw tightly, seeing him after all these years was difficult.

"Well… go ahead and arrest me." Taro encouraged as he was at the bottom of the stairs. Izumi knew there was more to this, but her past feelings for him made it hard to think what his angle was.

Moving closer cautiously, she hesitated as Taro gave her a very charming smirk, the one he used on her when they had first started dating and all those memories came back. She let her gun drop slightly, it was enough for Taro to hit it out of her hands and away from her reach. Suddenly he was pushing her to the ground, she fell on her backside before propping herself up on her hands. Taro pulled a pistol of his own out pointing it straight at her head.

“You would kill the mother of your children!?” Izumi asked as her breathing became rapid.

He didn’t answer, seemingly hesitating before tightened his grip on the weapon.

“Put the weapon down now!” Kuvira shouted as she and Korra arrived, their assault rifles trained on the man.

“Back off! I will kill her!” Taro exclaimed, he had seen the two officers coming and his ex-wife was the only leverage he had.

“Don’t do this!” Korra warned, training her sights on him and as his eyes moved to Izumi, allowing Korra to take a shot, unfortunately Taro had the same idea. Korra shot first, hitting his right shoulder, he also got a shot off at the Commander. Luckily his aim was off after being hit.

As soon as Taro dropped his gun, Kuvira was off to arrest him. Despite being injured he was still able to fight Kuvira in an effort to get away. The pair scuffled on the ground, while Korra went to Izumi’s aid, her wound didn’t look too bad though.

Several footsteps were heard coming towards them as Kuvira was kicked in the chest allowing Taro to try and get away. He didn’t get far as Mako and Bolin pinned him to the ground with Xander grabbing a hold of his legs. Shouting from the officers and Taro ensued, not for long though as the man gave up.

“Livia… get to Izumi! Grey Fox… secure that plane!” The Major instructed before going to Kuvira’s side, who was bent over regaining her breath.

“You okay Sergeant?” Harper asked with a little smirk, although her wife had a split lip and most likely a few bruises that would begin to show. Kuvira rolled her eyes, “I’m fine Captain. And Harper pulled in Kuvira as they tap their helmets together.

The guys had gotten Taro to his feet as Grey Fox came out with the two pilots, there was no one else on the jet.

Livia and Korra helped Izumi to her feet and the Commander turned to Korra.

“Thank you for not killing my children’s father.” Knowing that Korra had an excellent shot and probably could have killed him.

The young woman smiled. “I’m a parent too.”

It wasn’t long before Izumi and her ex were headed to the hospital. Kya and Aidan heard of the shots fired, although all injuries were non-life threatening.

The pair waited in the E.R. as two police officers escorted Taro in. Aidan wanted to ask why he would send someone to kill him, but Izumi was coming in with Harper and Kuvira on either side. The latter looking a little worse for wear.

Kya instructed another doctor to take care of Taro, while Aidan went to his girlfriend’s side and directed her to an exam bed. He noticed her injury was wrapped in a bandage and figured it was Livia’s doing.

“Come Kuvira, I’ll get some ice for you.” Kya said with a small smile and pointed the couple to another exam bed.

“I was so worried when I heard shots were fired.” Aidan expressed as he pulled the privacy curtain across.

Izumi hung her head, she could have been killed all because she hesitated. Aidan lifted her chin as he was met with sad eyes.

He wasn’t really sure what to say before glancing at her wound. “I’ll have to remove some of your gear to take care of your injury.”

“Right… sorry.” The Commander said her hands going to the straps of her vest.

“Hey hey… slow down.” The doctor cautioned he didn’t want her to make her injury worse as he took a hold of her hands, finishing the job himself.

“I hesitated, because when I saw him after all this time the memories of what we had just hit me all at once, despite all that has happened.” Izumi confessed, realizing that admission could end this relationship.

Aidan’s hands paused just has he was going to undo her shirt. Izumi took notice and blinked her tears back.

“I’m sorry, I’ll understand if you want to en—“ She didn’t get to finish as he pressed his lips to hers. Their kiss intensified for several seconds before they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“You can’t just undo 15 years’ worth of memories and I can understand that.” Aidan replied softly. “Nor would I ever ask you to ignore them, because they make you, who you are, the woman I decided to give a chance because you care about everyone else and its time someone takes care of you.”

Izumi smiled as she let a few tears slip and the doctor resumed unbuttoning her shirt, leaving her in a black fitted tank top.

“For someone that’s never been in a relationship before, you sure know what to say.” Izumi commented. Aidan shrugged as he explained, “I understand the concept and fundamentals of dating and being in a relationship.”

Izumi laughed softly, “How very scientific of you, doctor.” Making him blush faintly.

Aidan worked away at the Commander's injury as Izumi watched silently.

"Did you become a doctor because your parents wanted you too?" She asked after several minutes.

Aidan shook his head ‘no.’ "I actually thought about being a paramedic, than I thought about taking over my dad's clinic or having my own and chose medicine instead."

The doctor turned the question around on his girlfriend. "I assume you didn't have to lead the elite police force, right?"

"No, I didn't, but the royal family has ties with the military and police force, and being an only child, I picked policing."

Aidan briefly looked at Izumi has his hands worked away. "No regrets?"

"None." She replied simply.

Aidan extracted the bullet as the Commander winced. "Damn… that never gets easier." Izumi said as she sucked in a painful breath through her clenched teeth.

"9mm, right?" Aidan showed her and she nodded.

"Those shooting lessons are paying off." Izumi commented as he went to get something to close up the wound.

"Speaking of shooting… can we move up to larger weapons like maybe a shotgun, I bet they aren't anything like on T.V. to fire."

Izumi didn't answer right away, it was fine for him to use a handgun but anything bigger may not be a good idea. "Maybe… I'll look into it."

Aidan nodded as he reached for some bandages to wrap her shoulder/arm up.

“Hey… you two decent?” Kya’s voice asked, making the pair smile at each other. Izumi presumed Lin was probably with Kya as well.

“We’re good.” Aidan called as Kya and Lin stepped in.

“Hey… you going to be alright?” Lin asked Izumi.

“Yeah… what’s in the bag?”

“A new shirt.” The Chief said handing her Commander the bag, thanking her in turn.

“What about… you know.” Izumi asked hesitatingly.

“The bullet hit the bone, so somewhat worse than your injury.” Kya reported.

Izumi let out a sigh, remembering the final moments and staring down a barrel of a gun, held by her ex-husband. “Korra could have killed him.”

“I know… and I don’t know if I should have a talk with her and Kuvira… seeing as they weren’t directly told to stay put.” Lin said, still at odds on what to do with them.

“Not like either would have listened.” Kya remarked with a chuckle, warranting a stare by her wife.

“How is Kuvira?” The Commander asked, having seen her take on Taro, in hand to hand combat.

“She’s fine, a few bruises and a cut lip, that’s about it.” Kya explained but added. “She and the Major have left already.”

“Well, I am finished with you… so you’re good to go.” Aidan said with a quick pat to Izumi’s thigh.

“Catch you two later.” Kya said taking Lin’s hand, she and Aidan only came in to help in case any officers got hurt. With byes the couple were off.

Izumi just wanted to go home too as she got her boyfriend’s help putting her shirt on.

“Everything okay?” Aidan asked, seeing his girlfriend become rather conflicted as they were going to leave the emergency section. Izumi nodded quickly still clearly distracted though.

“You can go talk to him… if you want, I’ll come wi—“

Izumi cut him off, saying, “No… If I talk to him… I just… don’t want you there.”

Aidan apologized and she let out a sigh.

“Meet you at the car?” He suggested but was already on the move, leaving his girlfriend to nod quickly and left feeling conflicted. On some level she knew what her ex might say to her. But did she really want to hear it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go... see you all next and Thanks for reading.


End file.
